


The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

by skargasm



Series: Defender!verse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 46,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Spike find themselves the subject of a prophecy, with a Big Bad that none of the Scoobies expected to have to deal with</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Part :** Master Post  
 **Disclaimer:** Despite all my attempts to wrest them away, they remain the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy - sigh!  
 **Summary:** Xander and Spike find themselves the subject of a prophecy, with a Big Bad that none of the Scoobies expected to have to deal with  
 **Graphics:** Banner created by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)**skargasm** in a rare fit of creativity!  
 **A/N:** My first long fic, this extended past Spander and turned into quite a long labour of love.  


* * *

* * *

[prologue](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/16207.html) | [one](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/16527.html) | [two](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/16688.html) | [three](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/16994.html) | [four](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/17184.html) | [five](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/17646.html) | [six](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/18043.html) | [seven](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/18882.html) | [eight](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/19104.html) | [nine](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/19206.html) | [ten](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/19675.html) |  
[eleven](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/20115.html) | [twelve](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/21409.html) | [thirteen](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/22246.html) | [fourteen](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/22840.html) | [fifteen](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/23640.html) | [sixteen](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/24032.html) | [seventeen](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/24106.html) | [epilogue](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/24348.html) |

* * *

At this point, the 'main' story is finished but you can follow the threads in these ficlets inspired by my [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) card if you choose:

[1ne](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/25200.html) | [2wo](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/25382.html) | [3hree](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/25867.html) | [4our](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/26269.html) | [5ive](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/28233.html) | [6ix](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/29161.html) | [7even](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/29432.html) | [8ight](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/29665.html) | [9ine](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/63371.html) | [10en](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/29946.html) | [11leven](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/30203.html) | [12welve](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/33292.html) |

* * *


	2. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** Prologue

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted [here](http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html).

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

* * *

> _“He who is named Warrior, Defender of Mankind_  
>  And the Determined Protector  
> Conjoined they must become
> 
> Empowered to work with the Chosen One  
> To prevent the rise of the evil that lies beneath  
> Or all will fail and only evil shall come to pass.”

“Oh dear”.

“Giles?”

“I say, Buffy, this er latest prophecy – it is a cause of um some concern”.

“Don't tell me – another apocalypse?! Come on, Giles, we have one nearly every other week!! The end of the world is nigh, but don't forget your homework!! Just do your researchy thing and let me know how to kill whatever is and we're good! Right?”

“I don't think this is going to be quite so simple as that.” Giles stood up from the research table, lifting the heavy tome he had been reading and moved towards the shelf. “I need to double-check with the Codex of Ruination, but I think we might be in for some rather stormy weather”.

“Oh. Does that mean I can't go shoe shopping?”

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

[Chapter 1](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/16527.html)


	3. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 1/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: <http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html>

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_The room was bland – magnolia would be his best guess if he was forced to say what colour it was. Xander stood up and moved to one of the walls. As he did so, he became aware of two other presences in the room, but couldn't quite make them out. Reaching the wall, he reached out with his right hand and touched it. As his fingers touched, the wall turned opaque, then into a mirrored surface. Now he could see he was definitely not alone. He turned his head and to his right was a man who looked a lot like him. Well, if he had a brush cut and wore army fatigues. And to his left, in a cage, was a naked but furred human-looking figure. The facial features were blurred and no matter how much he squinted he couldn't quite make them out._

_“Huh, no fear yet” he found himself thinking. He turned back to the mirror to find that it had now turned transparent. And on the other side was the figure of Spike, reaching out the opposite hand. If the glass hadn't been there, their hands would have been touching, palm to palm. To Spike's right was a slight looking man, honey-coloured curls tumbling about his head and wire-rimmed glasses. To Spike's left was a creature in a cage. The creature – or demon – was quite fearsome looking, with gold eyes, ridged forehead and sharp fangs._

_As Xander watched, the Spike in the middle moved forward until he was standing next to the glass. It was only when he felt the brush of leather against his trousers that Xander realised that he too had moved forward. Looking down, as always slightly surprised to find he was taller than Spike, Xander's eyes were caught by the diamond bright blue of Spike's eyes. As he watched, the eyes fluttered closed, making Spike look – vulnerable and open, a posture that Xander could never have imagined on the vampire before now. And without volition, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to Spike's......_

“Holy shit!!!” Leaping up in bed, Xander reached out and slammed the alarm clock to turn it off. He felt muzzy-headed, lacking in sleep – a familiar state recently. He was plagued by dreams – dreams that he never remembered the next morning, only that he had dreamed quite vividly. Running his fingers through his rumpled dark hair, he flopped back down on the bed. Thank goodness it was Saturday – no work, just a Scooby meeting at the Magic Box to look forward to. He was looking forward to seeing the girls – college was keeping them very busy, and apart from the odd night of slayage and research parties he wasn't getting to spend as much time with them as he would have liked.

Energised by the idea of spending time with his ladies, Xander pushed himself out of bed and headed towards the shower.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“Never fear, the Xan-man is here and I come bearing gifts of pastries and coffee!!” Kicking the door shut with his foot, Xander walked into the Magic Shop, arms full of goodies for the girls and Giles.

“Ah Xander, so glad you could make it - “

“Hey, Xan, did you get the ones with the sprinkles?” The normal scramble for the best choice in donuts was fought in silence as Xander shrugged off his coat and made himself comfortable at the research table. Silly though it might seem, it always pleased him to see the girls diving in to the goodies he brought. That and the smiles he could coax out of them with his goofy jokes often made his day.

“Hey G-Man, I made sure to get the jellied donuts cos I know how much you love them – in your understated Britishy way that is”.

“How many times must I ask you _not_ to call me by that ridiculous name?”

“Always worth one more time Giles!” Giles rolled his eyes and smiled (score one for the Xan-man – making Giles crack his stiff upper exterior) before reaching for the jelly donut and heading back behind the counter where he had stashed his tea. He was most concerned by the latest prophecy but had had little to no luck finding out who the 'Defender' or 'Determined Protector' were meant to be. “So, what's the what?”

“No big. Just thought it would be good to catch up. Giles is all wiggy cos of his latest prophecy of doom but apart from that things are pretty calm”. Speaking around a mouthful of donut, Buffy sat down on the table next to Xander, swinging her leg and kicking him casually on each swing.

“And my Willowy type person – how goes the college studies?”

“Most excellent thank you Xander. I've made a new friend – well hopefully a new friend – she goes to the same Wicca group as me, and she seems to be as interested in the spell stuff as I am, which is not to say that I've been doing any spell stuff, just reading up on it in a purely supervised way – right Giles?!”

“What? Oh yes, yes, Willow, absolutely”. Xander and Willow grinned at each other – it was perfectly obvious that Giles hadn't followed her babble at all.

“So, Giles, what's this prophecy that has you in all in a bind? Anything we can help with – and by help with, I mean make you tea and pretend to understand”.

“Well actually, I'm really not sure. It's not very specific - “

“Pah, when are prophecies _ever_ specific?”

“ - and I cannot find reference to either of these two beings anywhere. It just says they are meant to work with the Chosen One -”

“Yeah me!”

“Yes, quite Buffy. Unfortunately I think I've pretty much exhausted my library and may have to consult with Wesley”.

“Oooh, Watcher Road Trip ahead – better watch it when the two of you get together, I can imagine the stuff you two get up to surrounded by books!!”.

“Yes, quite Xander, thank you”.

“So, Tara and I got talking and she's really into spiritual stuff, and was telling me the meaning of names and stuff. My name is a Celtic for Joy or something like that, and hers is perceived as the unquenchable hunger that propels all life!”

“Whoa – getting a bit deep there, Wills!”

“What does my name mean then?”

“Err, there's no particular meaning for Buffy – don't laugh Xander! - but Elizabeth means God's promise which is of the good, especially with you being the Chosen One and all”. Buffy stuck her tongue out at Xander, and he retaliated, both of them ignoring Willow's pretend scowl. “Oooh, and get this, Xander, Alexander means “Defender, or Warrior for Mankind – now how's about that then?!”

The sound of a heavy book being dropped caused all of them to turn to look at Giles, who was standing with his glasses in his hand, looking rather shocked.

“Oh Good Lord, Willow, say that again!!”

“Say what?! Giles, are you alright? Because I don't know if you realise this but you just dropped a very old book and normally you tell us that - “

“No no, what you were saying. What's the definition of Xander's name?”

“Well, it was just in this book Tara was telling me about. It's something like Defender, or Warrior for Mankind which I thought was really cool because of Xander here working to fight the forces of evil here in Sunnydale and stuff. Why – Giles, you've gone really pale!”

“Quick, get him a chair!” and the three rushed to help Giles to sit down at the table. “Giles, what's wrong?”

“I – well, I hope I'm wrong but I think I may have been looking in the wrong places. You see, one of the beings referenced in the prophecy is called the Defender, or Warrior for Mankind”. Looking round at the three faces, Giles could see they were as stunned as he was. “Yes – it would appear that our Xander has made his way into a prophecy”.

“Well hell!”

[Chapter 2](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/16688.html)


	4. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 2/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: <http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html>

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“Ok, G-man, I hate to say this but I think you may have taken one too many hits to the head. There are hundreds of Alexanders – what makes you think I'm it?”

“He does have a point Giles. I mean, this is Xander we're talking about - “

“Hey!!”

“No offence, Xander” Buffy said, patting him on the arm. “But seriously, why would Xander suddenly turn up in some fusty old prophecy? And if he's this Defender then who the heck is the Protector? And is it me, or does that sounds like some sort of birth control?!” Xander couldn't resist a snicker, half-wishing he'd come up with that one!

“Yes, well perhaps I was a tad hasty. But you must admit, finding out that Xander's name means the same thing is quite the coincidence. Willow, where did your friend – Tara, did you say? - where did she find these definitions?”

“I think you can just look on the net Giles. Would you like me to boot up your computer? There are some amazing search engines that would be incredibly helpful....”

“Yes, yes, I know how much you adore using all this technology. Give me a decent book any day. However, in this instance, I think it would be most helpful if you could indeed turn to the computer and see if you can find more about these definitions. And – where's Buffy gone?”

She waved from the entrance to the training room, mobile phone in hand. “I'm just going to give Angel a ring. He's meant to be coming down later and I thought it might be an idea for him quiz Wesley on any handy-dandy books for you. Now aren't I the helpful little Slayer?”

“Yes, and the opportunity to talk to your Deadboy-friend has nothing to do with it?!” Xander snarked. Ever since Buffy and Angel had decided to give things another try, he had been making a real effort not to return to his previous 'Angel-hating' stance. He was old enough now to realise that a large part of it had been jealousy – of all the attention the vampire had received, his relationship with Buffy while Xander was deep in the Buffy-love, and the actions of Angelus had been too much for his loyal heart to easily forgive. Admittedly, there were still times when he hated the vamp, but mainly because he seemed determined to be miserable!! Even after the embedding of his soul – payment for deeds he had undertaken in L.A. For the Powers that Be – Deadboy had still been a miserable s.o.b.. Xander was well on the 'we hate Angelus' train, but now there was no chance of the evil bastard re-emerging and wreaking havoc on Buffy's family and friends, he was prepared to let bygones be bygones. Well after a particularly harsh talking to from Buffy about the freedom to choose and all that! They had actually sat and had a proper conversation not long after the two lovers were reunited, and although they weren't friends, they could at least be in the same room as each other without hackles instantly rising.

“Ha, ha, you're just – ANGEL! Yeah, I know – was hoping you could... What vision? Really? Ok, right – see you later then. Ok, yeah I'll let Giles know. Bye”.

“Whassup? Did someone mess about with his hair-gel? If so, please remember I have an airtight alibi and -”

“Cordelia had a vision. And Xander, you were in it. Angel is bringing Wesley with him because apparently this one looks like a big deal. He wouldn't tell me more – said he would be down as soon as it's dark”.

All four were struck dumb. If Xander was starring in a vision from the Powers that Be, maybe Giles wasn't as far off the mark as they thought.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_For a moment, he was convinced he was back with the Initiative. The cold, hard fear froze him in place before he realised the walls were wrong – the Initiative was whiter than white, soulless and evil hidden behind a clean façade, whereas this room seemed to be neither good nor bad – simply there, like a waiting room. Bouncing to his feet, he looked around. Even with his excellent sight, there wasn't anything to be seen – white upon white upon white. He moved towards one of the walls, and as he reached out to touch it the texture changed becoming mirror like. For the first time in over 100 years he saw his reflection. He took a step back, bemused, then instantly shrugged into his Big Bad persona and faced his image down._

_Looking to one side, he could see himself how he used to look – floppy curls, poncy glasses, breeches and shirt. He sneered – it had literally taken blood and tears to lose that part of himself, and facing it now wasn't bringing back any fond memories. Angelus had beaten William out of him years ago, or rather beaten away any external signs of William. Turning to his other side, he could see a cage containing a demon – a snarling, writhing beast with golden eyes, ridged forehead and razor sharp fangs. He could quite clearly see the seeping wound in the demon's head where the chip had been implanted, and sometimes the snarls sounded more like whimpers before rising in volume as the demon beat against the bars of the cage once more. Trapped within it's own head – sometimes he wished the Initiative had simply dusted him._

_Turning back to the image in the middle, he realised the mirror was changing texture again, becoming more window like. He faltered as he saw something on the other side, and the blurred shape formed into – Xander ruddy Harris? Why would he be seeing the Whelp? And what the bloody fuck were the two other shapes there with him? One made his demon growl threateningly – dressed as a soldier, from crew cut to boots, standing at attention – the soldier image was distressing to say the least. But more bizarre was the furred creature in a cage. If he could understand that the caged persona on his side was the demon, what the fuck was that doing at Xander's side? It looked like nothing so much as - as a hyena? This was getting more and more surreal, and determined not to put up with any more shit, Spike moved to turn away. But Xander was reaching for him – his hand outstretched, palm forwards and Spike found himself stepping close and pressing his palm to Xander's palm. The skin was hot but not sweaty – just part of the overall furnace that was Xander Harris – and looking up Spike realised that he must have stepped closer or something because now he was looking the whelp dead in the eye with nothing between them._

_Those eyes – those kick me, hurt me, love me, all-seeing hazel eyes – were staring directly into his own, piercing through any pretence to the man within the vampire. And for the first time in years, Spike felt that somebody **saw** him. Not just the image, the bravado. Not just the demon – the capacity for blood, death and violence. Not just the sexy exterior, with his pretty blue eyes and his marble white skin to be kicked and bruised as desired. Those eyes saw **him** \- the poet hiding inside of the killer, the too-big heart that had been trampled and crushed by rejection too many times. Closing his eyes, blocking out the sight, Spike desperately tried not to cry. He wouldn't let the Whelp see him cry, not now, not ever._

_Eyes squeezed shut, he was taken by surprise when warm, mobile lips touched his and Xander pulled him into his arms. He was enfolded in an incredibly warm embrace, wrapped up tight and held close – so close that he could feel Xander's heartbeat thudding into his own chest, almost as though it was his own heart. He gasped, and found he was being devoured – darting tongue slipping in to steal a taste; his head was being tilted, all the better to enable the boy – Man – to delve deeper; crushed closer as Xander's kiss went on and on and on. Responding in spite of himself, Spike's hands swept up to grasp Xander's head, taking over the kiss so that now it was _his__ tongue delving into that wet warmth, tracing teeth and gums, learning Xander from the inside out. He had **never** felt like this, not even with his Dark Princess, and stunned he pulled back, eyes wide with shock.

And as he watched, the furry beast-man and the soldier moved closer to Xander until they seemed to merge from either side, almost as though they were sliding **INTO** Xander. “What the fuck?!”

 

His exclamation echoed around the crypt, bringing Spike fully awake so that he found himself sitting up in bed, tangled in his sheets, and gasping for breath. What the fuck had the Red Witch done this time?

[Part 3](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/16994.html)


	5. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 3/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: <http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html>

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“I don't want to talk about this. In fact, I think it's probably best if I shoot out of here now before Deadboy turns up - “

“Xander, you can't pretend this isn't happening – we need to try to understand what's going on, how the prophecy relates to you – we need to find out who this 'Determined Protector' is – hiding your head in the sand isn't going to make this go away”. Giles tried to be understanding, but now wasn't the time for Xander to be stubborn. The mere fact that Angel and Wesley were coming down from LA that evening meant that whatever was going to happen was going to happen _soon_ and they needed to be prepared.

“Hey! Head firmly _out_ of the sand thanks G-Man!! You guys smooshing together some bits of information does not make the Xan-Man part of any prophecy, and until you've got some proof, I'm quite happy on this river I'm sailing on, thanks very much!”. Xander and Giles had gone into the small office in the Magic Box. The young man was obviously upset by what had occurred and was determined to ignore it all as long as possible, whilst Giles wanted to get to grips with everything sooner rather than later.

“Xander – I can understand how difficult this is for you but - “

“Can you? Can you really? It's bad enough I've been every demon's butt-monkey for however many years – now you want me to play some role in some dumbass prophecy, and _conjoin_ with some fucking protector, who by the way we have no idea who it is!! I don't think you can understand how any of that feels Giles, I really don't. I'm the token human, remember – no special powers here? And no matter how many times I may have joked that I wanted to not be quite as ordinary as I am, I'm kinda happy with my place on the totem pole. Right at the bottom suits me just fine, thanks, and putting me into some stupid prophecy is not going to change that!”

“I can see you're agitated. Perhaps you're correct, maybe we should try to gather a bit more information, piece together a bit more before we go any further. Please, rest assured, we will be looking into this whole thing very carefully”.

“Thanks Giles. I just...”Xander sighed deeply, “ – I just don't feel up to all of this, especially with Deadboy and Wesley coming. Buffy and Willow seem to think I should be happy to be involved in this, but I'm not. I'm sorta happy being 'fray-adjacent' and this seems to put a bull's eye right on my back. It just makes me feel uncomfortable – I don't want to be responsible for some apocalypse happening”. Having revealed his real fear, that he might let people down, might be responsible for something earth-shattering happening, Xander bent his head and allowed his shoulders to droop, letting Giles see how deeply affected he was.

“Oh Xander, you must know you're not alone in this. But yes, I can understand how you're feeling, and appreciate you need some space. It's just – you really **must** let me know of anything, _anything_ unusual that occurs with you, alright?”

“Unusual how exactly?”

“Well I'm not absolutely sure. If we apply the same sort of principles as how Slayer's are affected, for instance, recurring vivid dreams - “

“Dreams?!” Eyes wide, Xander realised too late that he had given himself away. There went his opportunity to escape. Sitting down , he dropped his head in his hands. “What do you need to know about these dreams?”

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“I can tell you're there – you might as well come in”. Spike sighed as the door to his crypt was opened, and Angel walked through. He had sensed his Sire outside for at least ten minutes before finally losing patience and speaking.

“Hello Spike.”

“'Gelus”.

“Spike – look, I need to talk to you. There are some things you need to be made aware of”.

“What – you mean like you and the Slayer?! What – you thought I didn't know? Can smell you on her, or didya forget, vampire here?”

“No, I didn't forget. I can't ever forget can I? I made you what you are – did things that I'm ashamed of....”

“Oh please!! Save the brooding for someone who cares! What do you want?!”

“Spike – God, there's no easy way to tell you this. I only recently found out your part in it, and until Cordelia had the vision we had no idea, I swear to you - “

“What are you going on about? Have you lost all your marbles underneath that hair gel? You're not making any sense!”

Angel was pacing up and down the crypt, obviously agitated.

“Yeah, sorry. This has me thrown. And I know how much you hate 'mojo' but I don't think you're going to have much choice in this one. Look, do me a favour – sit down will you? I can't talk to you while you look like you're waiting to bolt”.

“I don't run from anyone mate!!” Spike snarled, then sighed heavily as it became obvious Angel wasn't going to speak until he had sat down. Throwing himself into the ratty old armchair he had 'saved' from the dump, he threw one leg over the arm and raised his eyebrow sardonically. “This alright?”

“There's a prophecy. You're in it. As well as someone else, and you need to do something that I don't think you're going to want to do but you don't really have a choice otherwise Acathla is going to look like a walk in the park”.

“A prophecy? With me in it – yeah, ok Capt'n Forehead, pull the other one!”

“Spike, I'm being deadly serious. I need you to come with me, and I need you to listen to some pretty heavy vampire lore because if you don't, there's no telling what might happen”. Spike took a moment to look at Angel's face and realised the older vampire was serious. And what that meant for him he really wasn't sure.

“And what makes you think I wanna help? Cos that's what you're talking about, isn't it?? If there's some crappy prophecy and your demon bint's getting visions, then it's all about helping the White Hats right? And what makes you think I want any part in that?”

“Because despite everything I ever did to you, or tried to beat into that thick skull of yours, you're actually a good man. And I don't think you want to see the end of the world anymore than I do. I know how much you've been helping Buffy over the last year, in spite of the fact that no progress has been made in getting the chip out of your head. And I know there were alternatives to what you _chose_ to do – you could have set up a demon court, burned down their houses, hired killers – but you didn't. You chose to help them. So something within you is already playing on the side of the White Hats, whether you want to admit it or not. So, are you going to come with me, or do you want to drag this out so I'm forced to kick your ass and _make_ you come with me?” Standing over the smaller vampire, Angel pulled himself up to his fullest height. “I could always use Sire's voice if that would help – make you feel like you had no choice?”

“Alright, alright, keep your mullet on. Where are we going?” shrugging into his duster, Spike looked up at Angel. He hated it when Angel showed how well he knew him – it pissed him off that Angel was right, he **had** had a choice since the chip.

“To the Magic Box – like I said, this doesn't just affect you. And we need to talk on the way because I don't want you exploding in front of all of them when I explain what you have to do!”

“Why would I explode? You know, contrary to your opinion of me, I do have _some_ self control ya know!”

“Yeah, ok. So, if I were to tell you that you're going to have to take on a Consort and you won't actually have a choice in the matter, you're gonna take that well??”

“Bloody hell!”

[Chapter 4](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/17184.html)


	6. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 4/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: <http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html>

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

It was a tense group of people sat around in the Magic Box. Xander was trying his best to disappear, slumped as low down as possible in his chair. Angel was at the 'head' of the research table, Buffy's hip resting against him as she stood by his side. Whether they realised it or not, they presented a united front – that they were together and would support each other's decisions. Xander was pleased for his friend, he really was but he couldn't help but wish he had someone _he_ could lean on, who would unquestionably be on _his_ side. Trying hard to shake off his melancholy, he looked around at the rest of the gang. Giles and Wesley were sat side by side, heads buried deeply in a couple of large books, muttering between themselves as they compared the two copies of the prophecy that they had found.

Willow was in front of the computer, almost hiding behind the screen. He got the feeling she was going to flip when she heard what he had told Giles about his dreams but he couldn't think of how to prevent that, and again he sighed, wondering how badly he was going to disappoint his friends. Spike was the only one not around the table having taken his customary place on the steps leading to the loft-space, scowling at everyone in general but Angel in particular.

“Giles? Wes? Perhaps it might be an idea to start?” Angel's voice broke the heavy silence, and Xander jumped slightly. Wesley cleared his throat noisily, then began to explain.

“Yes, well, right then. Er, perhaps I should fill you in on the LA connection as it were? Right. Er, I've been researching the so-called 'Defender' prophecy for some time although like Mr Giles I hadn't managed to figure out who the leading players were. This afternoon – evening? - Cordelia had what was not a normal vision. There wasn't the normal scene of bloodshed and mayhem, but there was a definite sense of urgency and the, erm, well the people in the vision were already known to us. The first person she recognised was Xander but not Xander as we know or knew him - “

“What does that _mean_ exactly?!”

“Let him finish – please”. Willow subsided with some grumbling under her breath but allowed Wesley to continue speaking.

“Cordelia was only able to identify the person definitively as Xander once she remembered a few things that had occurred whilst she was living here in Sunnydale”.

“What things?” Willow interrupted again, leaning forward around the monitor and obviously bristling.

“Well, to put it politely, the two possessions that Xander went through.” Out of the corner of his eye, Xander saw Spike stiffen and he realised that up until that point the vampire had been unusually quiet and unassuming. The Big Bad persona was nowhere in evidence and for some reason the image of a bookish man with floppy curls seemed to be superimposed over his normal visage. Shaking his head and feeling quite disturbed, Xander tuned back in to what was being said. “Cordy explained that the, er, image of Xander was blurred, as though there was his normal image or persona but with two shadows. One was quite obviously a soldier, and the other – well, the other was um - “

“The other was the hyena” finished Giles.

“But Giles, we exorcised the hyena – you said...”

“Willow, please! Let Wesley get through the explanation – we can discuss the details then”. Giles' tone was sharp and Willow sat back resentfully. Strangely Buffy didn't move from her position next to Angel, a sign of her recently acquired maturity perhaps - whatever it was, Xander found himself thinking that she had done some major growing up recently and it had never been more evident.

“Yes, Giles, as you say the other seemed to be a representation or manifestation of his previous hyena possession. The vision continued in this vein but with another being, similarly confusing for his – well, his multiple personalities blurred into one. Cordelia was still dealing with the trauma normally caused by the visions when she realised who the other being was.”

"So - who was it?" Buffy asked. Willow began biting her nails, shifting nervously in her seat. “Well?”

Finally Angel answered. “It was Spike”.

Xander was quietly petrified to realise that he _wasn't_ surprised. During his conversation with Giles earlier he had admitted to the recurring dreams but that they hadn't been clear enough for him to say what had happened in them. But as Wesley spoke, a slow movie reel seemed to be playing in his head and with the revelation that the other being in Cordy's vision seemed to be the owner of multiple personalities or possessions, Xander instantly had a flashback to his dream. The dream where Spike was Spike  and his demon and the foppish young man. The dream where he had seen his hyena and his solder memories solidified into being, the dream where he had kissed Spike.

“XANDER!! Xander – oh my God, someone get him a glass of water or something...”

“Good Lord!”

“ … I don't know, one minute he was listening along with the rest of us and the next he fell out of the chair and......”

“....perhaps if you hadn't put it quite so bluntly Angel......”

“Give the Whelp some bloody room to breathe why don't you!!!!” Spike's voice broke through the hubbub, and the sudden silence rang loud in the shop. Xander found himself being helped to his feet and shoved back into his chair, a glass of water thrust into his face. He looked up to realise it was Spike holding the glass to his mouth, whilst the others were standing around with various expressions of shock. “What?!” Spike growled.

Xander snickered into the glass as everyone busied themselves finding their chairs again, leaving plenty of space between themselves and the growling vampire. Although not so funny when it meant he was right next to said growling vampire and had obviously been thrown to the lions, metaphorically speaking. Spike looked down at him and smirked, his twisted sense of humour obviously on the same wavelength as Xander's.

“So what makes you think this other being was Spike? And what does that have to do with the prophecy?” Buffy broke the silence, and Giles looked up wearily.

“Err, perhaps if Willow would be so kind as to pull up the page on screen - Wesley was successful at finding something... well, the um page of name definitions if you please?”

Still slightly confused, Willow's fingers flew over the keyboard going through the recent browsing history then she tilted the computer monitor so that it could be seen by the rest of the group. Eyes huge in her face, she selected some keys and highlighted a section of the page:

[ ](http://s828.photobucket.com/albums/zz205/skargasm/?action=view&current=screendumpwilliam.jpg)

"As you can see this, along with Cordelia's vision would indicate that, er, Xander and Spike represent the beings mentioned in the prophecy. And, based on the research Wesley and I have completed this evening, their 'multiple personalities' are part of the whole thing. Or fated to be, if you will".

The silence this time was deafening. Spike remained at Xander's side, determinedly _not_ looking up. Xander buried his face in the glass of water, inwardly running and re-running the movie of the dream. He'd kissed Spike. _He'd_ kissed Spike.

"Now we don't actually fully understand the whole prophecy, but it is quite clear on one particular point which Angel is going to explain. And I would ask that you let him explain fully before interrupting". Giles looked at Willow warningly having already noted her mutinous expression.

"Thank you Giles. The prophecy - well the copy Wes and I have been working from - was actually taken from a Vampire Codex, one that talks of a 'determined protector'. It was originally ignored because it made no sense that a vampire would work alongside a human, a 'defender of mankind' if you will but certain signs have been noted and it's becoming more and more clear that this _is_ real. And that somehow, the protector and the defender must be conjoined if they're to stop evil being unleashed on the world. In the vampire codex, there was some argument regarding the 'conjoined' aspect but then it was determined that this referred to the taking of a Claimed Consort".

"A Consort?!" Willow blurted out, blushing as Giles once more frowned in her direction.

"Yes. Taking a Claimed Consort - well it doesn't happen often between two vampires. More often than not the pair are simply known within any court as Master Vampire and Consort. It's incredibly rare for it to happen between a Vampire and a Human - generally, any human would simply be turned and then become a consort in the normal order of events. However, it's the Claimed aspect that makes this - well, so different and so binding. From what we have read in the Codex and also in Giles' Ruination Text, it's quite clear that this human would need to be Claimed rather than just becoming a normal Consort".

Giles took over speaking from Angel, saying "So, to all intents and purposes Xander and Spike would have to undertake a magical vampire ceremony and then work with the Chosen One - Buffy - in order to prevent this apocalypse from occurring. If they don't, the consequences could be quite catastrophic."

Willow scowled. "So what you're actually saying is - "

"What I'm saying is - "

"That Spike and I are engaged?"

[Chapter 5 ](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/17646.html)   



	7. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 5/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: <http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html>

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

Sorry the chapters are so short – Plot!Bunny is only releasing this to me in fits and starts and I stop when she tells me to whether I agree with her or not. And yeah, I know normally by this time I've got the boys naked and groiny but Porn!Muse must be sleeping or something!!

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_Giles took over speaking from Angel, saying "So, to all intents and purposes Xander and Spike would have to undertake a magical vampire ceremony and then work with the Chosen One - Buffy in order to prevent this apocalypse from occurring. If they don't"._

_"So what you're actually saying is - "_

_"What I'm saying is - "_

_"That Spike and I are engaged?"_

The shouting had started pretty much straight away, Willow surprisingly being one of the loudest. It was a bit like watching tennis as she literally screamed in Angel's face, with Buffy shouting back at her, Giles and Wesley adding to the general noise levels as they tried to calm things down. Xander had been transfixed by it all, and it was only when Spike tapped him on the shoulder, and gestured with his head towards the back door of the shop that he had managed to pull himself away from the spectacle. He saw Spike catch Angel's eye and mouth “Whelp n' me are gonna talk” as he ducked through the door, and then it was just the two of them. Well, the two of them and the words of a prophecy standing like an elephant between them.

Spike leaned against the wall, lit a cigarette and watched the golden glow of the burning end. He looked up at Xander who had positioned himself against the opposite wall, head tilted back as he looked up at the sky. The silence lengthened.

“Can I ask you something?” Spike squinted through the smoke as he exhaled. He raised an eyebrow. “Are you – have you been having – well, dreams? About all of this I mean...” This wasn't quite where he'd imagined the conversation would start, but then he'd never understood the way the Whelp's mind worked. All that babble could be hard to decipher.

“Only one dream – that I remember anyway. You?” Xander nodded. Another elephant joined the party, and Spike smirked inwardly – the alley was getting kinda crowded. “What happened in you'rn then?”

Xander blushed and ducked his head so he could hide behind his bangs. “Well – erm, I've only just started remembering them – when Wesley was talking in there it all kinda came back”.

“Ahh. Is that why you swooned?”

“I didn't _swoon_!! You make me sound like a girl!” Xander exclaimed indignantly.

“Cap fits n' all that!”

“Hey, buddy, I'm not the girl in this relationship – not that this _is_ a relationship because that would be – and anyway, I didn't swoon. The heat in there got to me - “

“A bit overcome by it all were ya?” Spike snarked.

“Why does everything you say make me sound like a weak girl?!” Xander scowled at him, then reluctantly grinned. “Yeah, ok, so I fainted. Spike, this is all so sudden!” Batting his eyelashes, he put one hand to his chest, and the other to his forehead in a fake swoon.

“Git!”

“Bite me Fangless!”

“So you **do** know what the ceremony involves then?!”

“Ah what now?! What's biting got to do with the ceremony? Because I've managed to get this far without any biting – well biting of the bad kind, although I guess a vampire wouldn't consider _any_ biting to be of the bad, but I'm not a vamp so I think I can safely say that there are definitely some types of biting that I would class as bad – for me, obviously. Because it has to be a personal choice – say, if Buffy and Angel wanted to - and I'm gonna shut up now!”

“Harris – do you have any idea how serious all of this is?? Do you know what being a consort involves – is there anything getting through that thick skull of yours?”

“Hey!!! I may not know what all this consort stuff is, but I **am** taking this seriously! Excuse me if every now and then I have a slight attack of the wiggins at the sudden realisation that not only am I part of some moldy old prophecy, but that all my previous Hellmouth possessions are part of the package and to top it off I'm apparently getting married to someone but not a female someone like I would have expected, but a male someone and that person is of the undead variety and we've never been on so much as a date!”

“Vampires don't date!”

“Well maybe they should! And that was _so_ not the important part of what I said!”

“So some of that was meant to be important?! Sorry, mate, just seemed like your normal useless babble to me!”

“You wouldn't know useful if it jumped up and bit you on your vamp ass!”

“Better my arse than your flabby effort – too much sitting down lately Harris?!”

By this time, they were faced off against each other in the middle of the alleyway, almost shouting into each other's faces. And in an instant, both of them had flashbacks to the _same_ part of the dream. Rendered speechless, they stared at each other, both wondering if the other was thinking the same thing. Both wondering what would happen if they took one step forward, leaned towards each other and kissed. Both _hoping_ the other was brave enough to make the first move. The moment stretched and they moved that little bit closer to each other, eyes still captured, lips parted. Xander's head moved down slightly, Spike's neck arched up and -

“XANDER!!” Willow's voice broke the spell, and both men jerked apart, visibly shaken. They turned to look at the girl in the doorway. She was obviously upset, eyes wild and cheeks flushed. “I don't think you should be out here with Spike, Xander. I think we all need to take a step back and not rush into something that could be regretted!” Twisting her fingers together, she stepped between the two men, staring up at Xander.

“Will - “

“I just think you need to think this through – I mean, you HATE vampires and all of a sudden there's all this talk of conjoining you with Spike, which is so not of the good because, evil much? And, and, there's no real telling whether we've even translated the prophecy correctly so you should just stay away from Spike because your head's all mixed up and you maybe don't realise what you're doing!”

“Willow!!! I'm not completely brainless - “

“I never said you were Mister, just that all of this has to be really confusing, and I know how long you've wanted to be special, and you _are_ special even if you're not in this prophecy really, and I just don't want you doing something without thinking it through first”

“Willow, stop – just stop!! Spike and I were just talking, alright? Just talking”. Xander wrapped his arm around Willow and steered her back towards the doorway. “We're coming back in now anyway – just wanted to get away from all you grown-ups shouting”. Relieved when she laughed, Xander followed her to the doorway. He turned back to look at Spike who was still standing in the alley, and before he could stop himself he took three quick steps towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. Three quicker steps took him back into the shop and he moved towards the sounds of the others talking, determinedly not looking back to see how Spike was reacting. Which meant he missed the look of shock on Spike's face, and the slightly shaking hand that lifted and pressed itself against trembling lips.

[Chapter 6](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/18043.html)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 6/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

 

The Big Bad was back in evidence when Spike stepped back into the shop. Inwardly stunned at Xander – who knew the boy had the knackers to make the first move like that?! And what exactly did it mean? - outwardly he seemed nonchalant and almost cocky as he walked back into the meeting.

Everyone had settled down at least – the shouting had hurt his sensitive ears, and to him seemed pretty pointless. What was there to argue about? If there was a choice to make, it was down to him and Xander – all the rest of it was just noise. When Angel had explained to him what was going on, Spike had been sceptical – more than anything, it sounded like the Powers that Like to Fuck you over were playing some nasty little trick and he didn't particularly want to set himself up for whatever butt-fuck they were planning. But the more Angel explained – some of it about Xander's possessions, some of it about the Vampire Codex – Spike found himself accepting more and more that this was meant to happen. And, rightly or wrongly, there was a part of him that **liked** it. That liked the fact that this one person was _destined_ to belong to him and only him, tied to him by spiritual and magical means for ever, never to be taken away. Ok, so it took some getting used to that the one person was ruddy Harris of all people, but it wasn't as if the Whelp was unattractive. He'd grown into his lanky body, and construction had put some pleasing muscles onto his frame. It wasn't a hardship to look at him – that shaggy dark hair, and those ruddy eyes! Sharp, clear, but with the capacity to be warm and loving......

Shaking his head, he brought his attention back to the room. Red was the one to watch – she seemed to be taking it all very personally that Xander was the centre of attention, that **he** was in a prophecy and even worse, alongside _Spike_. He had always gotten along with her – relatively speaking – although after her 'My will be done' spell he'd made it perfectly clear that chip or no chip, she better keep her mojo to herself around him or he'd rip her fucking skull open and pull her eyes out from the inside! For some reason, he hadn't been included in the rash of cookies that she had baked as an apology – funny that! Smirking, Spike took his customary position on the stairs watching, listening and waiting.

It seemed that the conversation had gone past accepting that he and Xander were the Defender and Protector and had moved onto the implications of them undertaking the Vampire ritual – and the consequences if they didn't. It surprised him that the Watcher was being so – well, so _reasonable_. It set his teeth on edge, made him wonder what was going on in his mind that it was acceptable. For a moment, Spike felt like growling as he thought how easily they were sacrificing **his** Xander to their cause, then he almost laughed out loud as he realised he was complaining about the fact that the Watcher was supporting the very thing Spike found that he wanted. Him and Xander together.

Giles was obviously struggling to keep his temper because he was speaking through gritted teeth. “Willow, I would ask that you cease and desist this instant. No-one here wants to _throw_ Xander's life away on the say-so of a few words as you so eloquently put it. Both Wesley and I have researched this most thoroughly and will continue to do so. Your over-emotional reaction is not going to help Xander make this decision and if you were half the friend you claimed to be you would understand that”.

“Don't you ever say I'm not a good friend to Xander!! He and I have been friends since kindergarten – since before all of this slaying and prophecies and evil vampires! You have no right to - “

“No!! YOU have no right to make this harder on him than it has to be! This is **not** about you – this is about Xander. And Spike. And the decision they need to make about whether to undertake this ritual, without undue pressure – from _either_ side. If they decide that they cannot make this commitment, then we all need to be working together to find alternative action. And if they decide that they will go ahead, we need to be supportive. Regardless, your emotional ramblings are not helping, and if you can't calm yourself down then I think the best thing you can do is go home!” Stunned silence greeted this announcement, and everyone looked at their feet, shuffling them uncomfortably.

“Xander? Am I making this harder on you?” Her voice was small in the room, and she turned her the full weight of her gaze onto Xander. “I – I'm just trying to save you – I don't want - “

“Yeah but it's not about what you want now is it Red?” Spike walked over, unconsciously aligning himself with Xander so that the two of them were faced off against her together. “S'gonna be hard enough on the boy making a decision like this without you twanging his strings to do what you want him to do”.

“Well you _would_ say that wouldn't you? Golden opportunity to get your claws into someone, a chance to make yourself feel like you belong? What's the matter Spike? Can't get someone to take pity on you so you're grabbing this with both hands? It's disgusting - _you're_ disgusting and Buffy should have staked you when you first came to us after the Initiative neutered you!”

“Willow! That's enough!” Shockingly, it was Xander who shouted at her, his words echoed by Angel and Buffy as Spike flinched from her vitriol. “I don't know what's going on with you Wills, but I gotta tell you I don't like it. This isn't Spike's doing and taking it out on him, being such a bitch to him – and yes, Will, you are being a bitch – isn't helping anything. If you care about me at all, you'll let me make this choice and not make it harder on me than it needs to be. Because releasing evil from below because I'm a bit squicked about getting up close and personal with Fangless isn't something I can do just because you want me to stay the same old Xander that I was at school”. Holding his hands out placatingly, Xander lowered his tone and moved closer to her. “Come on, Willow, what is this all about? Because we've all done things we've not been happy with for the greater good. Why is this so different?”

“Because it just is. I don't want you to be his – I don't want you to _belong_ to Spike like some – some weird **Pet**!! You're not _his_ and he has no RIGHT to you!!”

“Willow....”

“No, Xander – you're **MINE**!!! I don't mean that in a – a Pet kinda way. But you've always been mine, always there for me when I need you. And if you do this – that won't happen any more. You won't have time for me”. Her voice trembled, and for a moment Xander felt himself wavering, understanding how she was feeling. He had struggled for so long, feeling on the outside, like he didn't belong. There was no way he would ever want Willow to feel that way, not if there was something he could do to prevent that. “You're not special, Xander, you're just you. And I don't want that taken away from me. And I can't believe you would be that selfish -”

“Selfish?!!!”

“Yes, yes, Xander, you're being selfish. You've been pulling away from me for months, and now you're practically _throwing_ yourself into Spike's arms like some puppy! Aren't I enough for you? I thought we would be friends forever, but now - “

“But now what? What Willow? No point holding back now is there? I mean, forget the fact that you were the one to go off to college and not have time to just hang with me anymore. Or how I've _always_ just followed behind you and Buffy blindly, there when you needed me and conveniently out of the way when you didn't. I lost Cordelia because of how much your friendship meant to me and I put up with being shoved aside because you needed to convince Oz that you were with him. But that was ok because I understood. Oh and obviously what I felt for Cordelia wasn't as valid as what you felt for Oz because, hey, it was just about how I felt! But now? Now when I need you to understand – suddenly we're not going to be friends anymore? What – because I might have someone for **me**?? It's not even about him being a vampire is it?? Because you were all on the Buffy/Angel wagon. So what is it Willow?? Am I selfish because maybe, however big the fear – and believe me, the fear factor is WAY high – maybe I want something for ME? Someone for me? Is that what this is Willow – you scared you won't have me as your back-up plan anymore?”

“Xander – enough now.” And suddenly Buffy was there, pulling him away from being all up in Willow's face. A face that had crumpled in on itself as she wrapped her arms around her waist, sank to her knees and cried. But worse than that, so much worse than he had ever really feared – or admitted to himself – was hearing Willow admit to him, and herself.

“Yes – oh my Goddess, yes that is **exactly** what I'm afraid of. What kind of a friend am !?!”

As Buffy went to Willow, wrapping her arms around her and trying to get her back to his feet, Xander was left standing alone, feeling lower than low for shouting at his friend, for breaking her down until she was weeping at his feet. His instincts were to go to her, to comfort her, but part of him realised that if he did that, it wouldn't solve things. Part of him seemed to be standing back and wondering if he was being manipulated, whether this was just another way – conscious or not – of Willow getting him where she wanted him. And while he struggled with those feelings, with those thoughts, he felt so very very alone. Until strong arms wrapped around him from behind and he was tugged into Spike's arms. And for the first time in a long time, almost as long as he could remember, there was someone to put him first and comfort him instead of him always being the comforter. And it felt good.

[Chapter 7](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/18882.html)


	9. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 7/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: <http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html>

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“You didn't do anything wrong you know”. Xander looked over at Spike who was smoking furiously as he walked, not looking in his direction. “You're allowed to say how you feel, and it's better out than in most of that shit”.

“Yeah, but I didn't have to be quite so brutal. I – I don't even know where most of that stuff came from. What if I'm changing already? I mean, when I was possessed by the Hyena – not so much of a nice guy”.

“Woulda liked to have been there for that – think you would be kinda interesting as a primal, yeah?”

Xander laughed. “Yeah, interesting is one word for it. I tried to rape Buffy – claim her as my mate, ate the school mascot and narrowly missed out on eating the Principal. Interesting definitely works!” He laughed again at the expression on Spike's face. “Thanks for walking me home Spike”.

Spike shrugged. “Wanted to spend some time with you – think we probably need to have a big talk at some point.”

“Have we got a choice? I mean, I don't think I have much of a choice – part of the job description. But you – you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean, I got the impression it's a big **big** deal Vampire-wise...”

“Yeah – s'not summat you do more than once in your unlife. None of this divorce crap – once it's done, it's done for good. Or until one of you dies anyway!” They had reached Xander's apartment, and stood outside the main doors.

“So, you need to be sure of what you're doing, right? I mean, not something to rush into despite deadlines being imposed by whatever lies underneath”. Xander shuffled from foot to foot nervously. He was suddenly quite conscious of the fact that the last time they had been alone together, he'd kissed Spike. And it hadn't been part of some dream, or coerced. He had voluntarily kissed Spike. And he had no idea how Spike felt about it.

“Yeah – rushing would be a bad idea. You need to be sure Whelp. Once my demon makes a claim, that's it. Red wasn't far off with what she was saying – you need to be prepared for that”. Spike was unaware that his cockney accent was fading under the weight of his desire to be earnest – he needed Xander to go into this with both eyes open. He had no desire to trick or coerce the man – he wanted a partner, a willing partner. He wasn't above taking advantage of what was being offered, but in the long run this needed to be consensual.

“So – you wanna come up?” Xander was watching Spike through his bangs, a faint blush mounting his cheeks as he made the offer. Motionless, Spike stared at the man again. He really and truly had brass balls – no matter how scared or shy he was, there he went again making an offer. If he'd had enough blood to spare, Spike would have been blushing himself at the wave of what? - want? Desire? _appreciation_? - that swept over him.

“Yes, I want to come up. But I think it's probably a bad move to make. You need to think this through really carefully Xander, and all of this has happened really quickly. These dreams of yours – of _ours_ – maybe we need to pay attention to them now that we **know** they're not just dreams. And if I come upstairs now, there won't be much dreaming cos there won't be much sleeping!”

If Xander could have blushed any harder, at this point he would have done. But he was still inwardly reciting that fact that Spike _wanted_ to come up. But was holding back for Xander's sake. After the spell when Spike and Buffy were engaged, Buffy had admitted that being loved by Spike was pretty overwhelming but also incredibly special. That during that afternoon and evening, she had felt like she was the centre of his universe and she could imagine the recipient of that for real would be a lucky individual. And now Xander found himself wondering whether she had said all that to him for a reason. Maybe his subterranean feelings for Spike hadn't been _quite_ as hidden as he had thought.

“Ok, Spike, I'll use tonight to think. But I gotta tell you – this isn't the first dream about you that I've had. And I don't think the rest of them were related to prophecies if you know what I mean. And I'm just going to shut up now and go in before I reveal even more and turn into a proper girl!”. Spike smirked, then before Xander could suit actions to words, he leaned up and pressed his mouth firmly to Xander's. Mid-speech, Xander's lips were parted so he was suddenly tasting a combination of tobacco, blood and _Spike_ that curled through his senses and settled low in his belly. Not pressing too hard, or moving too fast, he kissed Spike back, darting out with his tongue to get a fuller taste.

He was greeted by a cool wet tongue obviously planning an exploration of it's own, and they battled for a while – darting, stroking, licking and nibbling. Until Xander remembered that breathing wasn't optional and not having being a swimmer for a few years now he hadn't had much practice breathing through his nose! Stepping back, he felt the need to adjust himself but didn't want to be quite so obvious. Spike didn't seem to have such reservations, adjusting his hard cock in his tight trousers without even trying to be discreet. The warmth in his belly heating him up even further, Xander contemplated asking Spike again if he wanted to come up.

But he took a deep breath, and accepted that today had been traumatic – in so many ways – and some sleep and quiet thought would be of the good. Smiling at Spike, he couldn't stop himself reaching out and tracing a sharp cheekbone, marvelling at the smooth skin, fingertip almost tingling as he moved it towards Spike's mouth before letting his hand drop to his side.

“Night night Spike”.

“Night Whe – goodnight Xander. Magic Box tomorrow?”

“Yeah – that would be good. Erm – meet you there, or maybe I could pick you up from your crypt?”

“Yeah – erm, yeah, that would be good”. Nodding and smiling, Spike swivelled on his heel and stalked off towards his crypt, leather duster billowing behind him as he went.

“Sexy undead bastard” Xander muttered under his breath as he turned and walked into the lobby. Deciding to take the stairs, he did so and taking them two at a time, he quickly arrived at his apartment door. His mind still on his undead 'intended'?, he used the key to open the door and stepped inside.

“Ah Mr Harris, you've come home at last. We were thinking we would have to come and find you”. A cold voice greeted him from his living room, and Xander's first instinct was to step backwards towards his door, only to find his way was barred by the bulk of a humanoid that made Angel look weedy, grabbing him securely by the arms! He gulped, took a deep breath and prepared to feel pain as he tensed up to fight. But before he could move, the voice came closer and suddenly he was up close and personal with a very tall,very gangly looking vamp. Long dark hair tied back in a low pony tail, his pallor was echoed by his pale grey eyes, thin cruel lips pulling back to reveal his fangs. A long fingered hand stretched out and grabbed Xander by the hair, a gasp escaping his lips as his head was wrenched back. Eyes watering, he watched as the thin face moved closer.

A thick arm appeared from behind him, pushing the vamp back.

“I wasn't going to bite him – back off. We need the ceremony, I know that”. He nodded as he looked over Xander's shoulder at the giant. “Yeah, that works. Let's move out!” Realising there was some sort of weird telepathy thing going on, Xander tried to wrest himself free only to be thumped on the back of the head, the thin face of the skinny vampire the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

[Chapter 8](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/19104.html)


	10. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 8/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: <http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html>

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_It began very much like the last time. He was in a white white room with a mirror in front of him. He could see his demon in a cage, whimpering, growling and snarling. And he could see William, the ponce of a poet, honey-curls flopping over his forehead, wiping his glasses on his handkerchief. He looked towards the mirror and watched it turn transparent and there was Harris with his two manifestations – the hyena-man and the soldier man. This time, the hyena wasn't caged. They stood very close to him, again looking as though they were trying to merge themselves into him. Spike watched as Xander reached towards him and found himself again walking forwards to meet the man halfway. Their hands clasped together, they stood facing each other._

_“I'm scared Spike”._

_“What are you scared of?”_

_“They want to take over and I'm scared”._

_He shook his head. “Don't be scared – I don't think they want to take over. I think they want you to accept them. Accept them as part of yourself and you'll be whole again”._

_“Will you accept **them** as part of you?”_

_“If that's what it takes – if that's what needs to be done”._

_“But do you **want** to?”_

_“Yeah, Whelp, I want to. I – I don't do so well on my own. I need to belong – to family, to **someone**. And I think you could be that someone”. Xander nodded and a small smile crossed his face._

_“We're very alike in that respect. I need to belong too – the hyena calls it pack, I call it family. And I want that.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah”. Xander's hand slid up towards Spike's face, fingertip once more tracing his cheekbone then moving to his lips. Spike turned his face into the caressing hand, eyes closing as he soaked up the warmth and affection in that gesture. His lips parted as the finger moved towards his mouth, and he sucked the tip between his lips, grabbing it lightly with his blunt human teeth._

_He opened his eyes and they were blazing golden yellow, passion obvious within their depths. The manifestations moved closer_

_“Spike?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Come get me Spike – before it's too late”. A cold prickling sensation travelled up his spine and he found himself growling._

_“Xander – what's happening?”_

_“Before it's too late Spike. Please – come get me”._

_“What do you mean – Xander – Xander, don't go!!” But as he watched, Xander faded until he was standing facing an empty white space. And somehow Spike knew if he didn't do something quickly, he could lose Xander completely._

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Everything hurt. His head hurt where the giant had thumped him; his wrists hurt from the handcuffs they had put him in; and his body was aching from laying on a cold, concrete floor. Looking around, Xander tried to figure out where he was. The room looked familiar, and for a moment he couldn't figure out why until he realised – they were at the abandoned factory, scene of his bizarre kidnapping experience with Spike and Willow. Shoving himself to a sitting position, Xander managed to shuffle to the wall so that his back was supported. He closed his eyes wearily, head thumping back against the wall. He hated being the damsel in distress, awaiting rescue but for the moment he couldn't think of anything else he could do. So much for being the great defender of mankind. Sighing, Xander wished there was some way he could alert the Scoobies or Spike, let them know what was going on.

“Ah, you're awake”. The tall gangly vampire appeared in the doorway. He moved towards Xander, lowering himself into a squat in front of him. “We've been waiting for you to wake up – there's a lot to be done Alexander”.

“Who are you and what the hell do you want with me?”

“My name is Karl Wilhem, and I am of the House of Lucius. And it's very simple, Alexander. I want – I **intend** to claim you. The Defender of Mankind will be _my_ claimed and you will help me make the Hellmouth a safe haven for vampires and demons from all over. And I will rule them all. So it is written, and so will it be”. Xander couldn't stop the sarcastic laughter that escaped him.

“You have got to be kidding me?? You think I'm some great Defender?”

“Oh, we know who you are. And we want you on our side – the Codex states quite clearly that the Defender will be claimed by a Master Vampire and then come into his power. And we want your power with us. By the end of today, you will be mine and you will come into your power – the ceremony takes place tonight. I would suggest you rest – apparently becoming a claimed can be, er, _tiring_ for a human”. The smirk on the thin face was threatening, and Xander felt his heart kick up a notch. Somehow he didn't think he wanted to know why the ceremony was tiring for a human, or why this vampire was so eager to be the one to claim him. Just his luck to have a evil dead guy who insisted on sharing the details of his dastardly plan. “I consider myself lucky – you are most attractive and it won't be a hardship claiming you. No hardship at all”. So saying, the vamp moved quickly to his feet and strode away leaving Xander alone in the dark and scared, very very scared.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“Xander's missing!” There was a gasps of surprise from Willow and Giles as Spike barrelled into the Magic Box, blanket steaming from the sunlight he had rushed through. “I've been to his apartment – the door was open, and I could scent another Master Vamp and a ruddy great big demon, not sure what it was. He's missing and we need to find him!”

Spike thanked God for the infamous Scooby togetherness – there was no questioning, no faffing around. Instant belief and instant action. Thank fuck for that. As he paced backwards and forwards, Willow was putting together the ingredients she needed for a locator spell and Giles was on the phone to Buffy. The events of the previous night were forgotten as they all worked together to prepare for whatever they needed to do to get their friend back.

“Got him. They're at the old factory”.

“Excellent”. Returning to his phone call, Giles said “Buffy, Willow has traced Xander to the old factory. Spike is going to load up some weapons and I'll drive him in the boot of my car. The trunk, yes.” He listened for a few moments. “Yes, ok, I'll let him know. See you there in fifteen minutes”. Spike turned back towards Giles, his hands full of various weapons including his favourite axe and a large dagger.

“Slayer bringing Angel?”

“Yes – she says you might know about sewers or tunnels that will enable us to sneak in? We can drive as close as possible to the nearest sewer entrance and take it from there. I do wonder what exactly we'll be facing, but I think the sooner we do this the better”. Spike nodded in agreement. “Spike? Er, the reason Willow and I were here this evening is because we were examining the prophecy in more detail. We need to be prepared – if another vampire manages to claim Xander, this won't go well – for any of us”.

“It won't happen.”

“Spike....”.

“I'm telling ya, Watcher, it ain't gonna happen. Now let's go yeah? That's **my** Claimed out there we need to be getting back”. Spike grabbed up his still steaming blanket, ready to head out of the back of the store to where Giles had parked his car.

“Spike?” He sighed in exasperation – trust her not to be able to let it lie.

“Wot?”

“I – I just wanted to say.....”

“Spit it out – we ain't got time for your histrionics”. Willow glared at him for a moment, then lowered her eyes.

“I'm sorry – for the things I said to you last night. They were mean and unkind and I shouldn't have said them. I – I can see that you feel something for Xander, and I shouldn't have tried to get in the middle of that”. Spike nodded curtly, loathe to get into it with her while Xander was missing – this could all be sorted out if - no, WHEN – they got Xander back. And the cold prickling sensation down his spine was telling him they needed to get a move on before it was too late - there was no way he was going to let someone claim what was his - no way in Hell.

[Chapter 9](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/19206.html#cutid1)


	11. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 9/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: <http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html>

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

He knew he should have listened to the voice in his head that tried to explain the logistics of escape. The bathroom break they had taken him on had seemed like an excellent escape opportunity, but Soldier!Xan kept telling him to hold fire, stand at ease and await rescue from command. He made the mistake of not listening, and now he was back on the floor, bruising to his face and back from the kicks and punches they'd used to subdue him. Who knew they were using humans to guard him? At least he'd waited until _after_ using the grimy bathroom. Groaning, Xander leaned against the wall. With all of his experience of being thrown around, he knew concussion was more than likely – it felt like his brain was rattling around in his head. He felt nauseous and the room was swirling. Yeah, he should have listened to Soldier!Xan.

“You need to change into the ceremonial robes. Are you going to give us any trouble?” The hulking figure of one of the men who had 'assisted' with his bathroom break appeared in his blurred vision, and Xander shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

“Ceremonial robes? Are you guys for real? Gotta ask you – what are you getting out of this? You think if they open the Hellmouth you're going to live long and prosper?”

“We know our role and we are happy with it. Now are you going to give us any trouble?” Obviously not prepared to wait for Xander's response, he leaned down and yanked him to his feet. Before Xander could focus, another man came in and together they proceeded to strip his clothes from him. He struggled weakly, kicking out with his socked feet when they dragged off his jeans, although when they used scissors to cut off his shirt he kept relatively still – with who knew how many vamps hanging around he didn't think bleeding cuts was the look to go for. Maybe they would release the handcuffs when they put on the robes?

They dragged him back to the bathroom and shoved him into the shower, the blast of cold water actually doing a pretty good job of clearing his mind. The 'shower' couldn't have been more than 5 minutes long but he was shivering by the time they took him back to his room. Roughly towelling him down, they dropped the ceremonial robes over his head, tugging them through the loop of his cuffed hands so that he was covered by the material. A long twisted rope was wrapped around his waist and knotted, the ends dangling down his legs. Closing his eyes, Xander breathed deeply and tried to stay calm, but in his mind he was screaming – screaming for Spike!

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“SPIKE!!!” Angel had been screaming his name for the last five minutes but there was no response. Spike had gone mental, growling, snarling and throwing himself around in the sewers, bashing into the walls. Buffy, Willow and Giles were trying to stand well clear as Angel tried to subdue him. “CHILDE!” Sire's voice finally got through to him and Spike stood panting in game-face, still growling but at least he was still.

“Sire – he's calling me, I can hear him in my head. We've got to get to him”. Wrapping Spike in his arms, Angel stroked his back, doing his best to calm his shaking Childe.

“We will, Childe, we will. Can you sense where he is?”

“I – I don't know. I don't even know what this is – why can I hear him in my head? What the fuck is going on?” Shoving his head into Angel's shoulder, Spike was shaking hard, panting for unneeded breath.

“I think – I think the dreams have formed a bond. I'm not sure- the prophecy wasn't clear – but it would seem that whether you realise it or not, you and Xander have already commenced the claim”. Spike looked up at Angel, golden eyes shocked.

“That's not possible – is it?” Angel couldn't hold back a chuckle.

“Spike – with you, _anything_ is possible. Now, we need you to use that link – lead us to Xander. Can you do that?” Taking in a shuddering breath, Spike nodded his head and pushed himself back so he was standing on his own.

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that”. He looked round at the Scoobies – Giles and Buffy looked encouraging, whilst Willow looked shocked and a little horrified. There was something _off_ about the redhead but he couldn't put his finger on it. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he tried to concentrate on the sense of Xander he had in his head. He could feel him – ahead, like a thread leading him forward. Pointing with his axe, he started forward. “He's this way”.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

He felt like he was suffocating, panting for breath as they led him forwards. The hood over his head meant he couldn't actually see where he was going, and he stumbled twice as they dragged him along. The men holding each arm came to a standstill and he stumbled again, righting himself slowly and standing still. The hood was ripped off of his head, and he winced as the light struck his eyes then looked around.

He was in a bedroom, dominated by a huge four-poster bed. Lying indolently on the bed was Karl, wearing a robe similar to the one he had been placed in. Next to each side of the bed were small tables, both with bowls resting on them, the substance within them smoking and emanating a woody smell. Xander could only see the three of them – the two humans and Karl, but somehow he knew there were more people around, somewhere. He could sense them, and how he could do that he really didn't want to know.

“Welcome Alexander. The time has come. I thought you would be more comfortable if we did the ceremony in relative privacy”.

“Gee, thanks for being so thoughtful. Of course, the handcuffs tends to make this feel less like a date...” Karl laughed.

“Ah, Alexander – you are so spirited. I wonder if that spirit will survive the claim? It will be _most_ interesting to watch your progress as time goes by”. He nodded to the two humans, who dragged Xander towards the bed. He balked, trying to lean backwards but they pulled harder until he was close enough for them to shove him forwards so he landed in a heap next to Karl. Struggling against the material, he tried to right himself but Karl grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. Tugging him close, Karl rubbed his face in Xander's hair, trying to shush him, running his hands up and down Xander's back. “This doesn't have to be too awful Alexander – you will find that I can be a kind master once you have accepted your place”.

“Master?!” Xander laughed almost hysterically. “Buddy, there is no way in hell you will **ever** be my master. Now stow the fake seduction and just get on with this already. I don't have time for your shit. But I hope you can sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life because I will _dust_ you the first chance I get, and you better believe that!”.

Karl growled, shoving Xander back onto the bed and looming over him in full game-face. “Very well, you have made your choice Alexander”. He turned towards the two humans who were still in the room. “Leave us. Let them know that the ceremony has commenced and I am not to be disturbed”. He turned back to Xander, and yanking at his cuffed hands pulled his arms over his head and hooked them onto the headboard. He ran his hand down Xander's chest, caressing the material with his fingertips. He lifted his hand and moved back to Xander's throat, once again trailing downwards but this time he used a talon to slice through the material, a thin line of blood welling up on Xander's chest as he moved downwards. “So it begins”.

[Chapter 10](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/19675.html)


	12. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 10/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: <http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html>

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The fight would go down in the annals of Watcher History, and Giles found himself wishing he had a video camera. The sight of Spike and Angelus fighting together on the side of good was something that he almost felt privileged to witness. And it was definitely Angelus – Angel had obviously let his demon out to assist his Childe in reaching what was his. He had seen the two fight each other, but watching them fight on the same side was astounding, and he could fully understand how they had formed half of the Scourge of Europe. In full game-face, they twirled, kicked, stabbed, hacked and flew around the room, body parts flying in their wake as they decimated every demon in their path. Giles and Willow were able to follow quietly as their way was cleared, and Buffy could be heard to complain that they weren't leaving any demons for her. Judging by the semi circle of guards around the door at the far end, that was where the ceremony was being held and that was where they were heading.

Then Giles realised he could hear chanting, and looking up he could see a trio of beings on the balcony. Dressed in emerald green robes, their heads lowered so faces could not be seen, their hands weaving in the air in a complex pattern, Giles realised they were intoning the Claiming Ritual. These must be the Chroniclers!

“Spike – Angel – the Claiming Ritual has begun – you have to get in there!”

The fight became truly epic, Spike fighting with increased ferocity until he suddenly fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Realising that two of the guards were human, Buffy stepped up, dragging them away from the door and finally clearing the way for Spike to get through to Xander. Backhanding the tallest one, she spun-kicked the other out of the way, then turned so she and Angel were fighting back to back and holding the rest of the demons off from following Spike.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Hissing at the pain of the line being sliced into his chest, Xander closed his eyes and tilted back his head. The mist emanating from the bowls on the bed enclosed him, seeping into his body and mind, releasing, relaxing and he felt as though he was leaving his body. Behind his eyelids, there were sparks and he heard an almost audible click as something in his head sank into place.

He opened his eyes once more, and Karl looked up from where he lapping at the blood welling from the thin line on Xander's chest.

“Whuh - “ A flash of green caught him by surprise, and rearing upwards he looked directly into Xander's eyes. He leaned forward, crying out as Xander's head reared up and growling, he sank his teeth into Karl's neck. Pushing against the bed, Karl tried to free himself, a frisson of fear racing down his spine as he realised he couldn't get out of the grip of Xander's jaws, sharp teeth digging and slicing into his neck as Xander's head jerked back and forth.

As Spike burst into the room, he was greeted by the sight of Xander half naked on a four-poster bed straddling a figure, hands on either side of the person's head, gnawing at their throat. The person was struggling, shoving and pushing against Xander until they managed to push him over until they were on top of him. Spike raced over the room, grabbing the figure and tearing him away from Xander. A spray of blood splashed him as the figure stumbled to the floor, hand going to it's torn neck as it lay in an inelegant sprawl. Xander's lips were covered in blood, his face twisted in a snarl, looking more like the hyena figure Spike had seen in his dream than his normal self.

Hissing, Spike turned to the figure on the floor and raising his axe he swung it viciously, severing the head in one stroke. Behind him, he could hear growling and the hackles on the back of his neck rose. He turned to see Xander kneeling on the bed, still snarling and whining. The door crashed open again and Buffy, Angel, Giles and Willow fell through it.

“GET BACK!” he shouted.

“Xander!” “Good Lord!” Giles and Willow's cries called Xander's attention to them, and he stiffened before moving to hands and knees and crawling along the bed towards them. Spike moved between him and the others, still growling.

“Angel – you need to get them out of here!”

“What?! No – we're not leaving him - “ Buffy protested.

“ANGEL!” Angel turned to the other three and grimaced, realising what he had to say wasn't going to go down well.

“We need to go – once a claiming has begun, it has to be completed one way or another. You – WE – don't want to be in here for this, believe me”. He tried to shift them towards the door, but Willow resisted.

“I'm not leaving him here with Spike – he needs to come with us!”

“Willow - “ Giles began to explain.

Xander had made it to the end of the bed, and was _slinking_ his way over to Spike, still snarling and sniffing the air. “Mate?” The voice was slurred, but still Xander's voice, and he moved right over to Spike until their bodies were almost touching. Spike scented the air around Xander, realising that the Ritual Mist had already had an effect. His face had shifted back from the hyena's but that wasn't _just_ Xander in there anymore. He shifted, ensuring he remained between Xander and the others.

“MATE?!” Willow's high pitched shriek again caught Xander's attention, and this time he scowled and looked over to her, baring his teeth which were noticeably sharper and longer. Spike moved again so that he was in front of the man, growling and deliberately shifting into his space to get his attention.

“Angel, you need to get them out of there. I don't know how much longer I can keep him from attacking them. And – and, shit, you just need to get them to go!”

“Come on!!” Buffy and Giles moved back through the door, but Willow was still resisting. Xander began to rub his face against Spike's, intent on getting more skin-to-skin contact. The cuffs jangling from his wrists, he reached out and yanked at Spike's teeshirt, ripping it straight down the middle til it split. He stroked his hand down Spike's chest, sharp nails grazing over the skin and causing four welts to form. Spike hissed in reaction, hands reaching out to grab both of Xander's and pulling them off of his body. The boy whined, then deliberately collapsed his body against Spike's, rubbing himself up and down. His excitement was obvious through the material of the ceremonial robes and he pushed his erection against Spike roughly, quiet yipping sounds emanating from his mouth.

Pushing Xander's arms behind his back and clasping his wrists together with one hand, Spike wrapped his hand around Xander's throat and squeezed gently. The yips became a guttural groan, and Spike jerked Xander's face to his, taking the boy's mouth harshly. Their teeth clashed and Xander deliberately sliced his tongue against one of Spike's fangs, thrusting his tongue into Spike's mouth so that the tang of his blood filled it. Growling loudly, Spike sucked the appendage strongly, the hot blood flooding his senses and dulling his mind until he could barely think. The kiss went on and on, the two battling for supremacy, Xander pushing his body forcefully into Spike's as he tried to bully the smaller man backwards. Bracing his feet, Spike pushed back, his grip going from Xander's throat to his hair, pulling his face tighter so he could drink deeply of his taste. The boy tasted rich and strong, and Spike realised it was the Primal Hyena, obviously fully merged now and making it's presence felt. Releasing Xander's wrists, he took the torn neckline of the robes in his hands and ripped downwards, the material sliding down Xander's body to puddle at his feet. Xander's hands were struggling with Spike's jeans, whining as he couldn't get the buttons undone. Spike pushed his hands out of the way, jerking at the buttons himself, crying out as Xander dragged his nails down his back leaving bloody trails behind.

“Oh my Goddess!!!” For a moment, Spike jerked his attention to the door where Angel was trying to manhandle Willow out of the room. The girl was flushed – with anger and unwilling arousal – her hand to her mouth as she stared at the two men in the middle of the room. Xander nipped at his ears, dragging Spike's attention back to him and he shoved him towards the bed, jerking his trousers open as he did so.

Finally, Angel managed to push Willow out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him and leaning against it, sucking in a much-needed breath.

“Angel – what the hell?” He looked over at Buffy, his demon gleaming in his eyes as he battled for control against his own arousal.

“We need to stay the hell out of there until this is over. Sex and blood magic is pretty powerful stuff and unless you want to be making that decision we've talked about Buffy, I think you need to leave!”

“Oh. OH!” She blushed strongly, looking nervously at her vampire, then darting glances at Giles who had obviously realised what was going on. “Willow – I think it would be best if we, erm, went through to the other room”.

“No – NO!!! You didn't see – Buffy, he was hurting him!!!”

“Willow, if what I think is going on in there is going on, you _really_ don't want to be in there. Believe me!” She dragged Willow across the room, stepping over the bodies of the various demons and pulling her friend away as fast as she could.

Giles looked up at the Chroniclers who were still chanting, then to Angel, then over his shoulder at the door.

“Well, I suppose that makes us the official Witnesses then”. Angel sighed, then gave Giles a weary sigh.

“I guess so!”

[Chapter 11](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/20115.html)

or as some people have had problems with getting the original chapter 11 to work, go [here](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/77415.html)


	13. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 11/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: <http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html>

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_“Oh my Goddess!!!” For a moment, Spike jerked his attention to the door where Angel was trying to manhandle Willow out of the room. The girl was flushed – with anger and unwilling arousal – her hand to her mouth as she stared at the two men in the middle of the room. Xander nipped at his ears, dragging Spike's attention back to him and he shoved him towards the bed, jerking his trousers open as he did so!_

Xander charged forward, leg sweeping out and knocking Spike's legs out from under him. He pounced on him, wrestling to turn him to his front, snarling in Spike's face. Taken aback momentarily, Spike struck back, twisting like an eel until he was the one on top of a bucking, snarling Xander. Realising that the hyena needed him to prove he was Alpha, he flipped Xander over to his front then lurched forward and sank his teeth into the back of Xander's neck. A low whine came from Xander, then he dipped his head down submissively, his body relaxing, arms and legs moving so that he was spread-eagled on the floor, giving his body to Spike. Pulling his fangs out gently, Spike jumped to his feet cautiously in case Xander was playing possum. Shaking off his game-face, he reached down and lifted Xander to his feet and led him back to the bed. Pushing the young man back so that he bounced on the mattress, he crawled over him so that he straddled Xander's legs, looking him straight in the eye.

“Xander – luv, you in there?” Xander growled, trying to duck his head away so that he didn't have to look Spike in the eye. Spike forced his chin upwards, a hiss escaping him as he saw the flash of green in the boy's eyes. “Xander – Xander, come on out – it's safe!” Xander whined, then Spike gasped as he almost _saw_ Xander return to take control.

“Spike...”

“Yeah luv”

“You came”.

“Always”. Xander suddenly jumped, looking around the room nervously.

“Karl!! Karl was going to - “

“Dealt with that piece of shit – with some help from you o'course. Xander, listen. He started the Claim and we need to finish it. Are you ok with this?” He gestured between their bodies, and Xander blushed as he looked down and finally realised he was naked with a half-naked Spike on his lap. “I don't want to force you luv, but blood n'sex magic don't do too well when you try to stop halfway through”.

“Yeah – yeah, I'm ok. What do I have to do?”

“Good boy. Just let me lead, yeah? And when I make the claim, you need to accept it. Don't worry, you'll know when the time is right. Ok? We'll take it slow, promise.” Leaning down, Spike took Xander's face between his hands and placed kisses all over until he reached Xander's mouth. “Ok?” he whispered.

Xander nodded then opened his mouth to Spike's. He had kissed a few people in his time – Cordelia, Mummy-girl – but nothing prepared him for being **really** kissed by Spike. It was like being devoured whole – Spike possessed his mouth, biting, nibbling, his tongue thrusting in deep and fucking Xander's mouth. He let himself go, responding with everything in him, unable to give anything less. They toppled backwards on the bed, and Spike moved down so that he was lying directly on top of Xander, their mouths sealed until Xander yanked his head back so he could breathe.

“Spike....” His voice was slurred, his hands gripping tightly to Spike's hips as he thrust himself upwards. He groaned as he felt the scrape of denim on the sensitive head of his cock, fingers digging in. “...off”.

“Whu?”

“Jeans – off”. Smirking, Spike lifted himself off of Xander, bent over and rapidly undid and kicked off his Docs. Standing upright once more, he undid the buttons on his jeans and ultra conscious of Xander's dilated gaze practically drinking him in, he wiggled his hips slowly from side to side, pushing at the fabric until it slid down his legs. Kicking it off, he cocked his hip to one side, gloriously unself-conscious in his nudity.

“Like what you see, P – ooof!” The breath was knocked out of him as Xander dived at him, knocking him onto his back on the ground. They rolled on the floor, each fighting for dominance, and Spike realised the Primal had once more taken control. Using his superior vampire strength, and surprised he was having to, he managed to grapple Xander once more into submission. “Sssh Pet, gonna give you what you want – don't need to fight for it, yeah?” Using his grip on Xander's elbows, he lifted him to his feet and shoved him onto the bed, following immediately to stop the boy from escaping. Avoiding the kicking feet, he pushed his legs apart, wriggling between them and pressing himself flat against the heat of Xander's body, his cock resting between the muscular cheeks as he levered himself up so that his mouth was next to Xander's ear. “Doesn't need to be a fight 'tween us, luv, not unless you want it to be. And that's fine, yeah, but this time – this time, Ol Spike is in charge, ok? Now are ya gonna hold still or do I have to tie you down?” Xander bucked beneath him, and Spike hissed as the movement forced his cock between those hot cheeks. “Right then!” He leaned over the side of the bed, managing to hook the robes he had torn off Xander previously and drag it towards him. It was purely vampiric speed that stopped the boy from wriggling free, and using the rope that had been tied around his waist, Spike managed to secure Xander's elbows behind him. It pushed the boy's chest deeper into the bed, and was awkward and uncomfortable, but as soon as he'd completed the knots he felt the body beneath him relax.

Spike allowed his hands to stroke down Xander's body, the broad shoulders to his biceps, flexing against the bindings. He traced the path of the bound arms until it brought him down to the hands that he was expecting to be clenched. But they weren't – the fingers lax, no clenching or twisting to be free.

“Ya like that?? Like knowing I have ya where I want ya – can do what I want to ya....” Xander groaned, and pushed his face into the pillow beneath him. He felt hot, sweaty and needy, Spike tying his arms hitting a deep dark kink that he had never admitted to anyone, ever. He pushed back with his hips, forcing Spike's dick between his cheeks, another moan escaping him as Spike took his cheeks in his hands and began to knead them around his cock. “God, Xander, you feel so hot around me. Can't wait to get in you, luv, can't wait to make you mine – once and for all, yeah. Gonna claim ya, every single part of ya, because that's what I want. I want the animal, and the man – I even want the soldier cos I know that's part of what makes you so strong, yeah? Gonna give all that to me, are ya? Gonna trust me to keep you safe, yeah?”

“Yes, God yes Spike – please!” Lifting himself up and off, Spike slid down the bed until he was face to face with Xander's ass, and pulling the cheeks apart he licked up and down the dark crease, nuzzling his nose behind the heavy balls, before nibbling and sucking his way back to the dark pucker. Pointing his tongue, he stabbed at it, hands holding the cheeks apart to allow him room to play. Xander was in heaven and hell – pushing against the sheets for friction on his hot, sensitive cock, pushing back to where Spike was driving him insane with the sharp, stabbing movements of his tongue. No one had ever, ever made him feel like this and his blood was practically boiling in his veins, so hot, so _wanting_ that he could barely control himself. “No!” he yelled as Spike moved back, then he realised that Spike was turning him over onto his back once more.

Without a word, Spike engulfed Xander's prick in his mouth in one swooping move, fingers diving between his legs to gently stroke and play with his balls. He could hear Xander's gasps for breath, his feet twisting as he tried to get enough leverage to thrust himself into Spike's mouth. Swallowing around the length that was trying to push down his throat, Spike released his balls and slid his fingers into his mouth alongside Xander's cock, wetting them before moving back purposefully between Xander's cheeks.

Reaching the still damp pucker, he pushed in with two fingers, Xander's jump forcing his cock deeper for a moment before the boy froze in position. Spike lifted his head and looked up the tanned expanse of chest until he met the boy's eyes. Xander looked down, panting for breath, face slightly twisted as he adjusted to the entry of Spike's fingers. Spike raised an eyebrow, and Xander nodded jerkily, letting Spike know that he was ok.

Their eyes locked as Spike insinuated his finger into Xander's ass, wriggling in up to the second knuckle then crooking around until he could find and rub against the little nub. Xander's eyes hazed over, pupils completely blown, grinding down with his hips to push Spike's finger in deeper. Knowing he was moving fast, but unable to slow down, Spike pushed in a second finger, scissoring them as he thrust back and forth. He kept sucking at the head of Xander's cock, a gentle up and down motion matching the rhythm he was using in his ass. Xander was tossing his head from side to side, jerking his hips back and forth as though he couldn't decide which sensation was blowing his mind the most.

“Spike, please Spike – can't wait, pleasepleaseplease...”

Releasing Xander's from his mouth with a pop, Spike shuffled back up onto his knees. He looked at both tables, reaching to grab a bottle of oil from the nearest one. Sliding his fingers from the tight, hot grasp, he quickly oiled his hands, slicking his cock as quickly as possible.

“Gonna roll you over, Pet – easier this way, yeah?” he nudged Xander over onto his front, rubbing his oiled hands up and down the tied arms. Xander grunted as Spike's fingers returned to his hole, turning his head to the side so that he could take big huffing breaths. He knew what was coming, needed what was coming, and he tilted his hips, pushing his ass back towards the vampire.

“Come on, comeon.... GAH!” The cry was dragged from him as Spike pressed the head of his cock against the hole and pressed firmly, a long slow relentless push that took him all the way into Xander in one smooth move. Panting for breath, trying to adjust to the tight, stuffed feeling, Xander felt his arms being untied. He pressed his forearms to the bed, pushing himself up slightly, head still bent as he felt Spike lying over his back, cool hard chest pressing him down, a reassuring pressure.

“'K?” Gripping the smooth hips tightly, Spike pulled backwards a little, then back in, out then in, letting Xander get accustomed to him. “Ready?”

“Uh-huh!! Just do it – please, Spike, now....”

Taking Xander at his word, Spike pushed himself upright and began a harsh rhythm, pulling all the way out and slamming back in, his hips slapping against the tanned cheeks, gripping tighter and tighter. As he moved, he became conscious of the mist from the bowls swirling around the two of them, growing heavier and stronger until they were surrounded by a heavily scented fog. He could vaguely hear the Chroniclers chanting from the other room, the cadence of their intonation growing faster and faster, his hips matching their rhythm unconsciously and he realised it was time. From somewhere within, Xander felt the same knowledge and he lifted and turned his head in preparation for making his responses. Spike began the Claiming chant:

> _“Chroniclers and Scions_  
>  I call upon you to hereby witness  
> That I, William the Bloody  
> Favoured Childe of both the Mad Seeress Drusilla  
> And the Feared Angelus  
> Begat by Darla  
> Sired by The Master of the House of Aurelius  
> Do hereby take this man  
> Alexander L Harris, Warrior,  
> Defender of Mankind  
> As my Claimed **and** my Consort  
>  From this day unto Eternity.  
> His blood is my blood  
> His heart is my heart  
> My Life tied forever to His Life.
> 
> Alexander, do you hear my pledge?”
> 
> “I do”
> 
> “Do you so pledge?”
> 
> “I do”
> 
> ”Then you shall take of my blood so that I am within thee, as I shall take of your blood so you are within me. This union is witnessed and blessed by The House of Aurelius and The Chroniclers of Time. So mote it be!” 

Pressing his wrist to his mouth, Spike bit deeply then pressed the wound to Xander's mouth. He moaned as he felt the sharp fangs of the hyena as Xander gnawed at the wound, then sucked at it, greedily gulping down the blood as it flowed. Leaning forwards, Spike sank his teeth into the strong muscle at the curve of Xander's neck and shoulder, sucking strongly at the spicy, hot blood that flowed freely before throwing back his head and shouting: “So mote it be!”

The scented fog grew more dense, pushing in on them both heavily before suddenly bursting up towards the ceiling then smashing through the door. It thrust it's way through both Giles and Angel, before speeding **into** the Chroniclers and emerging from their mouths as part of the final chant.

**“Witnessed and Chronicled  
So mote it be!”**

[Chapter 12](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/21409.html)


	14. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 12/18

**  
A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html  
 __ **  
Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it This chapter has caused me untold grief - it felt like I was dragging the words out. Let me know if it works please?

  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
 

_Such power within you – power to help your friends, if only they would let you. But they keep holding you back, sweet Willow, keeping you down so that you remain their little Willow, sweet naïve Willow. With the power you hold within you, you could save your Alexander – keep him safe from that vampire. The vampire is using him and the rest can't see it, but you can, can't you sweet Willow? Let us help you – let us show you how to build your power and use it to keep your friends safe. Because you want to keep your friends safe – don't you Willow?_ Twisting restlessly amidst her pillows, Willow nodded in her sleep. So right, so true – they just didn't understand, they couldn't see. It was up to her to save Xander, get him away from Spike before it was too late. She wasn't weak little Willow anymore – she had power. And she was going to use it to keep them all safe. Whether they realised they needed her to or not. And no matter what she had to do  
.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
Xander didn't stir when Spike carried him from the room. In fact, Xander didn't wake up when he was placed gently in the back seat of Giles' cramped little car, or when he was cradled carefully against his Mate's side on the drive to his apartment. He didn't register being carried into his apartment, the invitation that Spike issued to Angel (that worked because Xander was part of Spike now), allowing Angel to close all the curtains, deposit blood in the fridge, and do everything to make it safe for a nice long rest for both of them. He merely sighed heavily when the sheet that was wrapped around him was tugged off and he was placed between his own cotton sheets. The closest he came to waking up was when a lean, cool body climbed into bed next to him and a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. But he didn't wake – instead, he nuzzled his face into the curve of neck and shoulder, inhaled deeply of the scent that said 'pack – home – family' and drifted back to sleep. After all, he was safe now – why would he need to wake up?

  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
Giles and Wesley sat in companionable silence, reading and re-reading the details of the prophecy. Wesley had been as excited as Giles at his description of the fight, cursing the fact that he hadn't seen it himself although he wryly admitted that he was glad not to be a witness to the 'wedding'. A glass of fine whiskey, researching that had already paid dividends, and a fellow Englishman for company – who could ask for more than that?

  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
 

Having met at Giles' house, and left Wesley there with him, Angel and Buffy began the walk back to the mansion. Deep in thought, neither of them said anything as they made their way. Buffy found herself wishing for a vamp attack, or even a zombie, _anything_ to give her something to slay so she didn't have to think about what she had almost witnessed.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She looked up at Angel, trying to read his expression.

“I don't know. Do you?”

“I think we need to. I can't pretend that I'm not envious – Spike and Xander have done something that I've been wanting us to do for months, and in a matter of days. Regardless of the reason behind it, they're linked forever now. And I want that with you Buffy. I – I never thought I would have this chance to be with you, and now I am I want everything”.

“And you think I don't? Angel, it's not that simple and you know it. You live in LA, I live in Sunnydale and I can't just walk away from the Hellmouth – I mean, d'uh! And based on what you've said, if we did it – if I let you claim me – we'd have to be together, right? I mean, it would hurt us being apart?”

Angel nodded. She wasn't saying anything they hadn't discussed before, but he had been honest with her – he truly envied Spike. Not _who_ the link was with – Harris had been a thorn in his side for too many years, and however much he admired the man's balls, he was almost as aggravating as Spike. But the closeness – the knowing how the other person felt, the absolute knowledge that he belonged to her, and she belonged to him – yes, he envied Spike having that.

“Giles would have a complete wiggins – a slayer claimed by a vampire is not exactly textbook, and the Council would flip!”

Back to silence, most of the conversation going on in their heads as a replay of the previous times they had tried to resolve things. Entering the mansion, they headed up to the bedroom. Angel made sure the curtains were securely closed, then turned back. Buffy was standing by the bed, her boots kicked off, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

He stepped towards her, reaching out to take over the task, slipping the small buttons through the button holes, revealing the creamy soft skin to his avid gaze.

“Mo chuisle” he murmured, stroking the soft skin of her neck as he stared down at her.

“Táim i ngrá leat” she whispered back, reaching up to pull his head down towards her, taking his lips in a soft kiss. They could talk about this later – much much later.

  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
 

The Monday night meeting at the Magic Box started out quietly enough. Angel and Wesley had returned to L.A at sunset, a call from Cordelia giving them details of a vision that required their attention. Buffy and Giles were sat around the research table, waiting on the arrival of the others. Buffy was cleaning the demon goo off of her favourite axe, vowing to rip Spike a new one since he was the one that had got it dirty. Mind you, attending your own wedding was probably a good excuse for skipping cleaning duty. Giggling quietly, she avoided Giles' gaze. He had been markedly quiet about the rest of the ceremony between Xander and Spike, but she got the feeling that he might not have got visuals but he definitely got the audio, more than enough to make him a tad twitchy.

Xander's entrance to the shop was as different from Saturday as night from day. Confident and assured, he _prowled_ into the store, shadowed by Spike. If asked, Buffy would lie till the day she died, but watching them walk in together she momentarily wished she **had** stayed at the factory after they had dealt with all the demons, etc. Because they looked _good_ together, complementary, light and dark, tall broad and muscular alongside long, lean and menacing. She personally felt she should be let off for the slight fangirl 'sigh' that escaped her, before she shook herself back to normal.

“Hey guys!! I guess congratulations are in order!” Jumping off the table, and shoving the axe behind her she walked over to Xander to give him a hug. And realised that he registered on her slayer as 'other' – no way to describe it but that. Xander wasn't _just_ human anymore.

“Hey Buff!” Squeezing her close, Xander inhaled the scent that always said Buffy to him – slayer/pack/friend – not even realising he was cataloguing it all as he did so. “Hey G-man! I wanted to say thanks for the saveage the other night, I really appreciate you guys coming for me”.

Stepping back, Buffy walked over to Spike.

“Slayer” he nodded, slightly wary of her reaction to everything.

“Spike. So, does this mean we're related – like, semi son-in-law or brother-in-law or something?? Angel got all broody when I asked him about it, so I figured you'd tell it to me straight”. He smirked, he could just imagine the look on his Sire's face trying to explain the tangled family ties.

“Think you might be a bit young to be me Mum-in-Law – how about we just label me the evil brother in law that everyone avoids and leave it at that?” He raised his eyebrow at her, surprised when she reached forward and pulled him into a hug. “What's that for?”

“For saving Xander. And to welcome you to the family. There goes any reputation you had left – you married into the Slayer's family”. Laughing, she released him and went back to the table.

“Oi!!!” Shrugging, relieved at her reaction, he strode purposefully over to his regular seat on the stairs, watching his Boy talking to the Watcher. Waking up in Xander's arms had been as close to heavenly as he could imagine, although there had been a moment or two when he was concerned about how the Whelp would react. He had been worried that Xander might not remember everything that had happened, or _why_ it happened, and he didn't want to get staked.

Instead, Xander had stretched languorously, smiled in his face, and said “Evening Bleachy” before laying a major kiss on Spike's mouth! While he was still recovering from that, Xander had rolled out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom, mumbling about being late for the Scooby meeting as he went.

Spike wasn't sure he trusted this calm reaction to everything, but there wasn't anything he could do about it until they got to spend some time alone, and he knew that the Scoobies needed to see Xander safe and sound before the two of them would get the opportunity to talk uninterrupted.

“Good evening Spike”.

“Watcher”. He nodded at Giles, sure he would get a reaction from the man. After all, he'd been right outside the door and knew exactly what had transpired.

“I was wondering if you would be prepared to discuss certain aspects of the claiming ceremony with me – I was most interested in the wording, but haven't been able to find details in the Watcher's Chronicles available to me”. Cleaning his glasses, Giles looked at Spike curiously.

“Errr, yeah sure, we could have a bit of a chat. Might be better off asking Angel as Head of the Line....”

“Quite, yes, but I actually wanted your perspective specifically. This is a wonderful opportunity, and now you're practically family - “

“'Right, this is all getting a too strange!! You're all acting like – like - “

“Like what?” Xander asked him quietly, head tilted to the side.

“Like all this is normal!! Like it was some normal wedding ceremony or summat – it's doing my head in!” Shaking his head, Spike reached for his fags, scowling as he remembered that he wasn't allowed to smoke in the shop. The three of them looked at him, quite obviously surprised by his reaction. They had never seen Spike react quite this way before, and Giles was itching to reach for his pen and paper.

“Spike, it's happened, we deal. That's what we do – you know that!! Would it make you feel any better if I threatened you with Mr Pointy?!” Buffy smiled at him evilly, reaching into her pocket for her favourite stake.

“No, no!!! Fine – if you'all wanna act like this is all normal, s'fine with me. Think you're all missing a few cogs, but alright. I'm off out for a fag, Pet, back soon yeah?” He strode off out the back, shaking his head and muttering about the weirdness of Scoobies.

As soon as the back door slammed shut, Giles, Buffy and Xander looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“That was truly evil” Xander spluttered around his laughter.

“Yeah, but the look on his face!!” Holding her stomach where it hurt from laughing so hard, Buffy looked up at her dear friend. “Seriously, Xander, how are you – are you doing ok??”

“Yes, well, it was most satisfying perplexing Spike for a change, although I _really_ would like to talk to him about the lore behind the Claim..”

“As long as I'm not in the room, Giles, that's all to the good. I'm not really up to talking to my father-figure about my first sexual experience with my, er, well I guess _husband_ without some serious liquid encouragement, and probably not even then!! And yes, Buffy, I'm actually good – really good. I wanted to speak to you and Giles about everything – there's stuff happening with the hyena, etc. But Spike and me? Yeah – we're good”.

Xander smiled as he spoke – there weren't really any words to express how he felt about Spike. In the space of a weekend, he had gone from being alone and lonely, to claimed and well, _loved_ by a creature renowned for his obsessive love tendencies!! Talk about a match made in heaven – he needed to be needed and have somebody to love, and he had more than met his counterpart in Spike.

Buffy looked at him closely, then nodded her head in satisfaction. Yeah, Xander looked happier than he had in a long time. Regardless of how this came about, she was satisfied that things were going well for him.

“Should I even ask about Willow?”

“Oh Xan.....”

“I'm not quite sure what's going on with Willow. I can't help but think there's something underlying her recent behaviour - “

CRASH!!!!!

“What the -” Xander's jaw practically dropped in shock as he watched his childhood friend coming towards him, levitating several inches off the ground, arms spread wide, lightning crackling from her fingertips. Willow's eyes were onyx, no whites showing at all – jet black streaks appearing in her hair as he watched; veins making dark striations across her face which came and went in rhythm with the lightning.

“Willow?!”

 

 

Angel & Buffy are speaking Gaelic  
Mo chuisle = My love  
Táim i ngrá leat = I love you  
[  
  
Chapter 13](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/22246.html)


	15. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 13/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

_Previously:_

_“I'm not quite sure what's going on with Willow. I can't help but think there's something underlying her recent behaviour - “_

_CRASH!!!!!_

_“What the -” Xander's jaw practically dropped in shock as he watched his childhood friend coming towards him, levitating several inches off the ground, arms spread wide, lightning crackling from her fingertips. Willow's eyes were onyx, no whites showing at all – jet black streaks appearing in her hair as he watched; veins making dark striations across her face which came and went in rhythm with the lightning._

_“Willow?!”  
_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“WHERE IS HE?”

Buffy had automatically moved into a fighting stance, shock holding her in position. Giles had lurched to his feet but remained by the table. Xander stood facing his best friend in the whole world, unable to believe what he was seeing.

“Willow - “

“ **WHERE** IS HE?”

“Where's who? Willow, what's going on – what have you done?”

“Xander, I think you need to step back. It appears that Willow has been taken over....” Willow laughed, a hollow sound so completely unlike her normal girly giggle that Xander flinched.

“Taken over? Is that what you think? No, Giles, I haven't been taken over. I've simply decided not to allow you to control me anymore. You wanted to keep this power away from me, keep me weak because you are jealous. But it's mine now. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect my friend. Now enough of this idle chitchat – where is that vampire?”

“SPIKE? You want Spike? Willow, are you out of your mind!?”

“Oh Xander, it's not **me** who's not thinking clearly. But don't worry. I'm going to make this all better and we can get back to how we were, how things _should_ be. I'll keep you safe from him, please don't be afraid anymore!” While she'd been talking, Giles had been sidling forward and Willow turned and made a gesture with her hand, lightning shooting from her fingertips. The first bolt hit Giles squarely in the chest, knocking him backwards into the shelves where he smacked his head, several large books falling onto him. Before Buffy could even react, a second bolt raced towards her sending her crashing backwards. Horrified, Xander could do nothing as both Buffy and Giles lay motionless on the floor. He was even more dismayed when the back door opened, and Spike came striding through.

“What the fuckin' hell - “ Willow's eyes widened then narrowed menacingly, and raising both hands she gestured towards Spike, obviously intent on killing him. Without thinking, Xander threw himself towards the vampire, a cry escaping him as both lightning bolts burned their way into his back.

“Oh Goddess!” Completely horrified by what she had done to Xander, Willow shrank in on herself, sinking down so her feet were once more on the floor. Her fingers stopped crackling, and for a moment her eyes went back to their normal green. “Xander!”

“What the fuck have you done?!” Spike screamed at her, going to the floor with Xander in his arms, tapping his face gently to try to wake him up. "Luv - pet, wake up now!"

“I – I – it wasn't supposed to be him!! It was never supposed to be him!” She screamed, then gestured with her hand in a swirling movement before disappearing, leaving Spike sat on the floor with Xander in his arms, Buffy and Giles unconscious on either side of him, completely bewildered by what had happened.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

It took some time to bring Giles round, Buffy hauling him into a chair and resorting to dashing a glass of water into his face. He spluttered, then groaned, reaching to the back of his head.

“Giles. GILES!! We need you to wake up!! Willow has gone all – I dunno, all dark – and Xander's been hurt. Come on Giles, WAKE UP!” She shook him as gently as she could, but her agitation meant that she jarred his head, and he groaned once more before pushing her arms away.

“All right, Buffy, I'm awake. What on earth - “

“It was that fucking red witch is what it was!!! And Xander's hurt and I can't get him to respond to me. She hit him with some lightning bolts or something – fuckin' mojo – and now he won't wake up!” Game-faced, Spike was pacing up and down, almost climbing the walls with the need to do _something_. He had lain Xander in the recovery position, his leather duster covering the prone man.

“Spike, you need to calm down!” Buffy yelled at him, just as agitated, just as in need of some sort of action. Giles sat up but rested his head on his hands as he leaned his elbows on the table.

“Calm down? That fuckin' bitch attacked him – attacked you! - and you want me to _calm_ down?! What planet are you on?? I've a good mind to find where the fuck she's gone and yank her tongue out of her fuckin' mouth!”

“That would make it hard for her to explain what's going on!” The quiet voice spoke from the floor, and Spike was instantly at Xander's side.

“Oh, Pet, you had me so fuckin' worried!! Just stay still, yeah? You took a major hit – a hit that was meant for me, and we're so gonna talk about that!!” Xander gave a weak chuckle, and Spike couldn't help but notice that the laugh rose eerily at the end and sounded very much like a hyena. Obviously the Primal had taken over for the time being – maybe that explained why Xander had been able to take a hit like that and not drop dead or at least very badly injured?

“Help me up please Spike”. Xander reached up and Spike grabbed his arms, pulling him gently to his feet. He tugged Xander in close, pulling his head down and kissing him gently. He had never been so afraid in his unlife as when Xander fell into his arms, pain and shock in his eyes as he was hit in the back by the lightning bolts. And his heart – oh God, his heart had swelled when he realised that Xander had stepped in the way to save **him**. He and his Boy hadn't had a chance to talk really, and although the sex had been pretty amazing, they hadn't discussed _emotions_ (and what a complete poofter he sounded!). But surely Xander had to care for him if he was prepared to jump In front of the metaphorical bullet for him?

They stared into each other's eyes, momentarily lost in each other. Spike could _see_ the different sides of Xander as he gazed into those hazel eyes – the cunning of the hyena, the calculated gaze of the soldier, the warm loving look of the Scooby – it was all there, if only someone cared enough to look. And whether he realised it or not, Spike revealed much of himself to Xander in that gaze. Xander could see how scared Spike had been – the screaming and shouting had been a bit of a clue, but the threats of violence confirmed it. The demon was howling for vengeance against the insult, the poet wanted to wrap him in cotton wool and keep him safe. And the Big Bad? The Big Bad wanted to mark his territory, let everyone know who Xander belonged to.

The kiss morphed into something more, long, slow, drugging kisses replacing the gentle touching of lips. Until Xander was wrapped securely in Spike's arms, his hands tugging at the shaggy dark strands as he pulled his Boy as close as was possible. They were glued together from chest to groin, completely lost in each other.

“Err – guys? I hate to interrupt you cos like, one that is _so_ hot, and two, it IS your honeymoon, but we need to deal with the Willow situation?” Buffy's voice slowly penetrated the haze, and they separated reluctantly, standing side by side, arms still around each other. Xander blushed deeply but didn't avoid Buffy's gaze – he wasn't ashamed of how he felt about Spike, and he certainly wasn't going to hide the effect his Master Vamp had on him. Not that he could hide the effect – his jeans weren't that baggy! As for Spike, he was smirking for all he was worth, hips thrust forward cockily as he wrapped his arm around Xander's waist and stuck his thumb through a belt loop in the boy's jeans.

“Yeah – we need to deal with Willow all right. I don't know what the hell that was....”

“She's got into dark magic, that's what that was!! Although how the fuck you lot didn't see this before is beyond me!! I can't believe you lot of amateurs foiled so many of my plans – it's fuckin' humiliating is what it is!”

“Thank you Spike, but perhaps we could have a conversation with slightly less profanity?” Giles had stirred enough to take notice, and instantly the other three were paying attention. “I think, yet again, Wesley and I have been guilty of not seeing something because we made it too complicated. Buffy, can you pass me my notepad – the one with the prophecy details on it”.

Buffy rummaged through the pile of papers by the till, triumphantly holding up the notepad before bringing it back to Giles.

Flicking through the pages, Giles turned it so they could all see his transcription of the prophecy:

> _“He who is named Warrior, Defender of Mankind_  
>  And the Determined Protector  
> Conjoined they must become
> 
> Empowered to work with the Chosen One  
> To prevent the rise of the evil that lies beneath  
> Or all will fail and only evil shall come to pass.”

“I don't get it Giles” Buffy said, frowning as she read and re-read the lines of writing.

“Oh my God!” Xander looked up, meeting Giles' look with shock. “The evil that lies beneath – we assumed it meant the Hellmouth or something like that....”

“Yes. When actually, I think it refers to Willow. Or whatever has been working on Willow, on what she has been feeling beneath the surface, twisting it and her to what we saw today”. He pulled his glasses off, cleaning them on his handkerchief so that he wouldn't have to see the revelation on Buffy's face.

“No!! You must be wrong. Are you trying to tell me that **Willow** is the evil we're meant to fight?!”

[Chapter 14](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/22840.html)


	16. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 14/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

Really struggled with this chapter, so if it reads a bit stilted please let me know. I know where I want this to go, but getting it there is harder than I thought it would be. And this is already the longest fic I've ever done so maybe I'm getting fic-lag? Anyway, with no further ado, I bring you chapter 14!

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“What have I done? Oh Goddess, what have I done?” Willow paced back and forth in her dorm room, mind whirling as she tried to think. “What if I've killed Xander? Oh Goddess, what am I going to do??”

_Willow, sweet Willow. Let us help you. Xander will be fine – don't worry. We will help you save him. It's not your fault – he got in the way because he's under the vampire's thrall. But we can help you save him from that. You are so strong, sweet Willow, we can **feel** the power thrumming underneath your skin. We will help you. And then you can help us...._

_You must rest, our Willow. You need to build your strength for the coming battle. The vampire has them all within his thrall and you need to be strong to save them. Rest, Willow, we will look after you._

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“You can't be right Giles, I just – no, it can't be Willow, it just can't be!”

“Buffy, Buffy, calm down!!” Taking her in his arms, Xander held her tightly. He was still shocked at the thought that his friend, his best friend from childhood, could possibly be the latest evil they had to fight. And he didn't know how he was going to be able to do it – he couldn't hurt Willow, it just wasn't in him. “We'll figure this out and we'll get our Willow back, please stop worrying”.

“I'm sorry Buffy, you know I don't want it to be Willow any more than you do. But we can't ignore the evidence of our own eyes – or the pain in my head! Willow has definitely been unduly influenced by something, and the way in which this manifested itself – it doesn't bode well. I am going to need some more assistance from Wesley – Willow is actually the best at researching, so without her assistance this could take some time. Especially when it comes to translating some of the older books...”

“I can help you there, Watcher”. All three of them turned to look at Spike in shock. He had _never_ volunteered to help with research, and Buffy found herself giggling at the idea of Spike being research boy! “Oi! Wot ya laughing at?”

“Sorry, Spike, but what makes you think you'll be of any help to Giles?”

Giles coughed, then said “Well actually, Buffy, some of the early watcher's diaries say that William the Bloody may well have attended Cambridge or Oxford University, and I believe Classical Studies was your area?” Spike looked very uncomfortable for a moment, obviously not wanting to confirm the Watcher's statement.

“So Spike, is this where you finally have to admit that that accent of yours is kinda fake?!” Xander smiled, moving to his lover and pulling him into a loose hug.

“Depends. Wot do I get out of it??”

“Oh I dunno – I think we could come up with _something_! And I gotta tell you, the thought of you reading to me with that sexy voice of yours in that English accent – yeah, that works!”

“Right then, where do you want me to start?”

“Oh my God, we're definitely in the middle of an apocalypse!!” Buffy laughed.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

“So, I know you're doing good with Spike, but you said there was stuff you wanted to talk about”. Buffy and Xander were making their way back from a coffee run, having had to stake only a couple of fledges on the way.

“Yeah, there have been some changes already that have taken me kinda by surprise. You remember when I was taken over by the hyena before?” Buffy nodded. “Well this time we seem to have pretty much integrated. I can feel her in there, but it's not a separate entity anymore, she's a part of me. She sees Spike as her mate – sorry Buff, you've been replaced in her affections! - and the rest of you as Pack. Even Willow, so hopefully that means whatever is going on is something being done _to_ Willow rather than just Willow herself. And I _feel_ different – you know, more confident, more aware of myself. It's hard to explain properly”. He frowned, trying to think of the right words.

“I can see what you mean. I don't know if you even realised how much you have changed already – I mean, normally a fledge would have caused you a little bit of trouble, but I wonder if you could give me a run for my money! It suits you Xander – all grace and flowing movement! Listen to me getting all poetical!!” Buffy laughed at herself. “And oh my God, seeing you and Spike together – much with the hotness! Seriously, I think Giles would be happy to help you out with anything you're worried about though – he's pretty good at not wigging too much when I tell him some of the stuff that's happened to me since being called.”

“Do I wanna know what sort of stuff?!”

“Yeah sure, if you want to get into the souped up libido of Slayers - “

“Lalalalalala I'm not listening!” Xander blushed, then leered at her. “So, you wanna share any secrets about vamp sex?”

“Xander!!! Well, ok, I'll share if you will!”

“Not much to share. I remember the claim – I was in there although not fully conscious of all of it. I remember it being pretty intense – like peeling my skin off because it was so hot kinda intense. But since then I've been asleep – thank God I've got some leave to take from the site - so that's the extent of my memories. I was kinda worried you know – my bi-guy experience has been limited having only recently admitted the walking on both sides thing. I don't want to disappoint Spike. I mean, he's tied to me now, and I don't want to worry about him looking elsewhere”. Scuffing his shoes, he avoided her gaze.

“Well I don't think you need to worry about that. When you were taken – God, Xander we were so worried but Spike was out of his mind. It took Angel using that Sire thing to get him to calm down – it would have taken a whole demon army to stop him getting to you”.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah!! He was really wigging out, especially about the vamp taking you from your place. How the hell did a vampire get into your apartment Xander?? You know way better than that!!”

“I dunno Buff. I **do** know way better than to invite anyone in – it took Spike three visits before I let him through the door”. Buffy bit her lip, thinking hard.

“It might be a good idea to get Giles to do a reveal spell or something, see if he can see if it was some kind of magic” Casually knocking him with her shoulder, she looked up at him through her eyelashes. “So, wanna hear the secrets of _great_ vamp sex huh?”

“Oh yeah!! Teach me!”

“Weelllll, neck, pretty much a given as a hot spot, but Angel loves this thing I do with my tongue.....”

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The night went swiftly, Spike and Giles working rapidly through the books, with the Watcher more than once astounded by Spike's knowledge. Ruefully he admitted having Spike assist him with research in the past would probably have made a lot of their previous experiences go a lot smoother.

“So what have we got?” Xander asked. Spike leaned back from the table, stretching his spine out after spending so long scrunched over reading books. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he turned to Buffy and Xander.

“It looks very much like she's been twisted by working with some of the dark magics. Giles here thought he had managed to steer her away, but it looks like the dozy cow has ignored his instructions and delved into them anyway. Probably managed to convince herself that she was doing it for the greater good – wants to be more help when it comes to slaying and monsters of the week and the like – without realising the deeper in she gets, the more she loses of herself”.

“What with the who now?!! Sorry, Spike, but hearing all of that coming from your mouth has probably blown more than my weekly allotment of brain cells. Man, you sounded so much like Giles....”

“Oi!!!

“I say!! I don't sound like that – I'm certainly not likely to call Willow a dozy cow, however much I might agree with the sentiment”.

“Sorry, Pet, s'this better?!” Smirking, Spike pulled Xander onto his lap, wrapping his arm around his waist and hugging him in tight. He was struggling with his protective urges, and even letting Xander go for coffee with the Slayer had made him want to vamp out and insist the boy stay in his sight. But he knew that would never work – Xander needed his freedom, and he needed to trust him (with all of his modifications). And the hyena definitely seemed to be an upgrade.

“Ahem, right, well following on from what Spike has already explained, I'm going to be contacting a Coven in England in the morning. It may be necessary to bind Willow's powers – at least temporarily”.

“So – can we get our Willow back?” Buffy was biting her nails, fully aware of how dangerous some of the dark magics could be.

“I really don't know Buffy – it truly depends how twisted she's become. She seems to have fixated on Spike in terms of him being to blame for everything changing with regard to Xander. And I definitely think we need to be very wary of that – anything that happens to Spike could have an adverse effect on Xander”.

“Glad to know you care Watcher” Spike said sarcastically. Giles gave Spike a look but let his comment slide.

“So what do we do now?” Buffy asked.

“I think we need to stick together. Without knowing where Willow is, we don't want to take the risk that she catch any of us alone – she's already proven that she can and will attack all of us, well apart from Xander. And I think the mansion is probably a good base of operations – it's got a lot of magical fortifications already, plenty of room for us to work from. We already know Xander's flat has been infiltrated – we discovered a particularly powerful portal spell that might well explain how that vampire was able to enter without an invitation”.

“Do we think Willow had anything to do with that?”

“No, I really don't think so. I think as part of the desire to claim you, this particular Master Vampire managed to get a magic-user to do a portal spell for him. It would be deemed worth it to be the one to have the 'Defender' under his control, regardless of how much it cost”.

“Wow, so I'm worth a lot?”

“Well, you _were_ Pet – now, well not so much!!”

“Gee thanks Spike!” Xander whapped him gently over the back of the head.

“You know you're worth a lot to me, don't ya Luv?!” Pulling Xander's face to his, Spike laid a gentle kiss against his lips. He was still thinking about how easily he could have lost this – if the hyena hadn't been part of Xander, those hefty lightning bolts would surely have killed Xander. No matter how much Red had pulled her punches when aiming for Buffy and the Watcher, she had gone full tilt after Spike.

Getting lost in the kiss, Xander forgot about Buffy and Giles. Desire rising, he shifted to straddle Spike's legs on the chair, wrapping his arms around Spike's shoulders and dragging his fingers through the stiff blond hair. He moaned loudly as Spike's hand slid underneath the waistband of his jeans to curve around his taut butt cheeks, arousal quickly spiralling as he was pulled in closer so he could feel Spike's hardness against his own.

“Another fine reason to stay at the mansion – bedrooms far _far_ away from these two!”

“Awwww, well it is their honeymoon Giles!” Buffy answered, smirking at Giles' expression. Standing from the research table, he gave Spike and Xander a wide berth as he headed towards the office.

“Yes, quite. Throw a bucket of cold water over those two and let's head to the mansion shall we?”

[Chapter 15](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/23640.html) [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/23640.html)


	17. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 15/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

Ok, looks like Porn!Muse is sticking around!! Again, you don't **have** to read this chapter to follow the story - it's kinda Spike and Xander *ahem* getting to know each other! Read on!

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Xander had never thought about it before but he hadn't really expected Spike to get sleep creases. He watched the vampire as he slept, occasionally breathing but otherwise lying completely still, wrapped around Xander and soaking up his warmth. Spike's face looked so much younger in sleep, the creases left by the pillow and the nearly-white tufts of hair, spiked up all over the place instead of slicked back making him look almost innocent. Smirking because innocent was most definitely not the word that came to mind when he thought of Spike, Xander wiggled his way out of Spike's arms and headed to the bathroom. As he did his business and brushed his teeth, he tried to think of the last time he had felt this safe, and he couldn't think of a single time. As a veteran of the Hellmouth, he knew you took your happies when and where you could find them because you never knew what was coming, and the whole concept of Willow being their evil of the week spun him out so badly he was holding onto Spike tight with both hands. He knew Buffy felt the same, aware from the quietness of the mansion that she and Angel had gone out on patrol (their version of a date) whilst Giles had gone to collect the representative from the Coven from the airport.

Walking back into the bedroom, he looked over at the still sleeping vampire, then had a wicked idea. Lifting the sheet at the bottom of the bed, he crawled carefully up between Spike's legs, shifting them apart so that he had unimpeded access. Curled up against his thigh, Spike's cock looked vulnerable and almost cute (and wouldn't he get a whap round the head if he ever actually _said_ that to Spike), and lifting it gently with his hand Xander took it into his mouth. Flaccid, he could take it all in and he savoured the taste, the different textures he could feel with his tongue. Sliding the foreskin down gently, he swirled his tongue around the tip, his hand moving up and down slowly as the flesh awakened, hardening within his grasp. Sucking the head into his mouth, he kept up the motions of his hand, curling his other hand around Spike's balls and fondling them. He curled up onto his knees, supporting himself on one elbow as he continued to suck gently.

“Christ!” The gasp came from further up the bed, and he looked upwards as the sheet was lifted off and saw Spike staring down at him. “Fuck, Pet, that is how I want to wake up _every_ day from now on!” Xander smiled around the hardness in his mouth, then went back to his self-imposed task, sliding up and down the stiffening pole until it was nudging against the back of his throat. Groaning, Spike's hand slipped to Xander's head, fingers stroking the dark strands as he tried not to take a hard grip and guide Xander where he wanted him. The boy was inexperienced and he didn't want to push him too far too fast – they were going to be together for a _very_ long time and he wanted their union to be a happy one.

Slurping and licking, Xander moved his mouth up and down, trying to do all of the things he himself liked. He looked up at Spike, watching his eyes dilate in passion, his lips parted as he panted for breath, riveted by Xander's actions. The hand on his head was just resting, fingers carding through his hair, but he wanted more. Lifting his mouth off of Spike's dick, still sliding his hand up and down, he said “Show me what you like.”

“I like whatever you're doing, Pet”.

“Ok, then show me what you _want_ ”. Spike's head tilted to one side, considering what the boy was saying and what he wasn't saying. Thinking back to the claim, his mind caught on the memory of Xander's reaction to his arms being tied, the way he'd relaxed into it. Nodding almost to himself, he locked eyes with Xander.

“You sure?” Xander nodded, not sure what he was agreeing to but nevertheless eager to find out. Tightening his grasp in Xander's hair, Spike tugged him back down onto his cock, thrusting his hips and beginning a slow rhythm between his lips. Pulling himself up onto his knees, Xander kept himself in position by leaning on both hands, allowing Spike to guide his head up and down. “Wanna get deeper, Pet”. Spike's voice was dark and gravelly, the hand on Xander's head taking a tighter grip on his hair. Widening his mouth as far as he could, Xander sank down a little further, breath huffing through his nose as he took Spike's cock in as deep as it could go. “God yes that's good – fuck!” Both hands on Xander's head now, Spike guided him, thrusting a little bit harder, moaning as he was engulfed in that scalding heat. “Enough!” he groaned, pulling Xander's head off, staring at his face. Xander was flushed dark red, lips parted and glossy with spit from his enthusiastic sucking. He tried to move back down and take Spike back in his mouth, but using his hair as a grip, Spike tugged him up the bed and pushed him over onto his back. Their mouths mashed together, teeth and tongues clashing as they kissed, tussling for control. Landing on top of Xander, Spike held his arms onto the bed as he moved down, nibbling at his neck, tongue laving the claim scar that stood out vividly on his tanned flesh.

Moaning at the feeling of the slightly rough tongue on the sensitive flesh, Xander wriggled against Spike's hold, unable to get his arms free as Spike laid a trail of gentle kisses and bites down his chest to his nipples. He arched into Spike's mouth as he sucked hard at one nipple, catching the taut peak between his teeth, pulling his head back so it stretched slightly before letting it go and starting again.

“Spike....” Struggling against Spike's grip, Xander moaned and tried harder to get free. “God!!!” he yelled as Spike moved to his other nipple, biting harder around it before sucking it strongly into his mouth. Still pressing Xander's arms to the bed, Spike moved further down his chest, tongue-fucking his belly button before burying his face in the dark curls surrounding Xander's straining cock. Inhaling deeply, Spike catalogued the different scents – faint tang of soap, Xander's natural musk, the hint of primal animal and underlying it all the faint hint of himself, the claim wending it's way through Xander's body so that he was imprinted with Spike's very own scent. Growling, loving the fact that his lover was starting to smell like him, Spike whipped his head round and took Xander's cock into his mouth, sucking it down to the root. The tight suction made Xander groan and yell again, thrusting up with his hips as he tried to get deeper into that cool cavern, twisting his hands desperate to be free. Without even realising it, his fingernails turned to talons and he twisted his hands round and back to try to slice at Spike's grip. Reefing his head from Xander's groin, Spike smirked down into his face.

“So ya want this to be a fight do ya?!”

“I – I don't know – I just - “ Shocked at his own actions, Xander stammered in response.

“S'ok. Nothing wrong as long as we both want it – yeah?” Quick as lightning, Spike yanked Xander's arms upwards, slamming his hands down onto the bed and holding them there. He undulated his body against Xander's, rubbing the hardness of his erection against the boy's hip as he lay down heavily on top of him. Next move was his, and he was dying to see what Xander would do, whether he would let his inner animal out to play.

Wrapping his long legs around Spike's waist, Xander pushed up with his hands and arms, slowly forcing Spike backwards. He didn't know if Spike was using all of his strength (he doubted it) but he had to work at it until he was sitting up, legs wrapped around Spike's waist. Shifting backwards so that his thighs were resting against his calves, Spike put his arms around Xander, pressing him close so they were chest to chest, the hardness of his cock sliding down and between the tight cheeks of Xander's arse.

Slighter higher due to being up on Spike's thighs, Xander reached down and took Spike's mouth in a deep kiss, small fangs slicing at his lips so he could suck at the sluggish flow of blood. “Fuck!” Spike threw his head back, stunned at the controlled savagery as Xander allowed the primal hyena out to play. Kissing, licking and sucking at Spike's chin and neck, Xander moaned as he felt Spike's hands slide down his back and grab hold of his butt cheeks, kneading and squeezing them around his cock.

“Mate....” voice slurred, Xander sucked a mark into Spike's neck, talons scraping down his back and leaving trails of blood.

“Yeah – yours Xander, all yours”. Spike was panting now, his neck an obvious erogenous zone that Xander was taking full advantage of.

“Mark mate – yes?” Spike brought his head down, forcing Xander away from his neck and meeting his eyes.

“You want to mark me?”

“Yes – you've claimed me, I want to claim you. You're my mate – yes?” A flash of green, then Xander lowered his lids as he froze in place, suddenly scared, waiting on Spike's response.

“Hell yeah!” Yanking at the dark strands of hair, Spike attacked Xander's mouth again, pleased beyond words that Xander wanted to claim him back. Xander and the hyena accepting him, the same way as his demon had accepted Xander. He had never been so wholly wanted and accepted before and was unbearably aroused. They fought again for control, tongues duelling as they turned their heads this way and that, arms pulling each other tight, hands grabbing onto hard flesh to get as close as possible. “Do it, luv, do it!” Arching his head backwards, Spike waited, a long low moan escaping him as Xander struck, his fangs digging into Spike's neck, tongue lapping at the blood that flowed weakly. Xander set his jaw, making sure of his mark before carefully withdrawing his fangs and pulling back so he could see. A near perfect imprint of his teeth practically glowed at the base of Spike's neck. Yipping in glee that his claim was there for all to see, he shoved Spike over backwards, sprawling over him and smashing his lips down onto Spike's.

“I have you now” he said, looking down into Spike's eyes, dark eyes gleaming possessively.

“Yeah, you have me. But if you wanna take, luv, you're gonna have to work for it”. So saying, Spike slithered out of Xander's grip, dived off the bed, scrabbling to get to his feet. Xander gave chase, knocking Spike to the ground and throwing himself down on top of him. Shoving his legs between Spike's he pushed his shoulders down, trailing his hand down the lean muscles, covered in creamy white silk skin, decorated with thin trails of blood.

“Mine?” Pushing himself into the caress, Spike almost purred.

“Yeah. Ya want?” Xander growled in response, thrusting his hips forward before reaching down with both hands and gently pulling Spike's ass cheeks apart. He shuffled down so that he could press his face against the small of Spike's back, moving slowly downwards so that he could slide his tongue between the taut cheeks, darting out to stab at the tight pink pucker. Spike pushed back with his hips, growling and moaning as Xander kissed and sucked at his entrance. “Fuck, Pet - that feels so good...”

Unable to wait any longer, Xander leapt to his feet and ran to the side of the bed, grabbing the tube of lube he had seen Spike drop there the previous night. He sped back round the bed and ground to a halt, mesmerised by the view. Spike was lying half on his front, elbow on the floor as he supported his head on his hand, using his other hand to stroke his straining, erect cock, squeezing just under the head at each upstroke.

“God I want you” he moaned, unable to hold back.

“Where do ya want me Pet? On the floor here? Or do you want me draped over the bed so you can fuck me through the mattress?” Voice low and sultry, Spike continued to play with his own hardness, well aware of the effect it was having on his partner.

“Guh – over – erm, over the bed please!” Without even realising it, Xander was mirroring Spike's action, stroking his own hardness as he watched the sheer animal grace with which Spike rose to his feet and swayed over to the bed. Getting back down on his knees, he leaned over and took the head of Xander's cock into his mouth, sucking strongly before bowing his head submissively onto the bed.

With slightly less grace, but with much enthusiasm, Xander moved behind him, kneeling between his legs so that he could begin stroking the lube into that tight welcoming hole. He lined himself up, holding his breath as he moved forward and entered Spike with one long drawn out thrust. “Oh my God”.

“God Pet, yeah – fuck me!” Taking a firm grip on Spike's hips, so aroused he couldn't tease him or play the way he had wanted to, Xander began to tunnel in and out, angling his hips until a guttural yelp from Spike told him he'd hit the right spot. He concentrated on aiming his thrusts there, long powerful movements of his hips as he rode his lover. Spike spread his arms out so that he was gripping each side of the mattress, holding on tight as the strong thrusts moved him backwards and forwards, the friction from the sheets and mattress enough on his sensitive cock to make him moan out loud and know this wasn't going to last long for him.

“Oh God, oh God, you're so tight Spike – you feel so good, so tight – oh God oh God” He couldn't restrain himself from talking, praising the beauty of his lover, the tightness of his grip, the strength laid out willingly for **him** “God Spike, love this – love you, loveyouloveyou!”

“Gorgeous you are, luv, the way you feel in me – the heat of you, spearing right through me! Love you Xander, love you so fucking much!”

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The lusty cries of both men coming very quickly after each other echoed through the mansion, greeting Giles as he opened the front door followed by Leslie Forsythe, the representative from the British Coven.

“Errr, perhaps we should go through to the kitchen for tea? No doubt the – erm, others will join us shortly!”

Leslie grinned, not at all discomfited. “Yes, Rupert, tea sounds lovely. Tell me, is it true you were one of the witnesses to the claim – did you have to be in the same room?!” She smirked at the dark blush that travelled up his neck, clearly visible as he walked quickly away from her towards the kitchen. She was honoured to be called, well aware of the danger inherent in what they were trying to do but excited nevertheless – to be called to help with one of the oldest slayers, and meet both Angelus and William the Bloody, as well as being around for the prophesied Defender coming into his powers – yes, she was honoured indeed. And Rupert Giles wasn't exactly hard on the eyes......

[Chapter 16](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/24032.html)


	18. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 16/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Nothing had been heard from Willow for the past five days, days in which Xander and Spike settled into their mutual claim, Giles and Leslie worked on the spell to bind Willow's powers, and Angel and Buffy patrolled, argued and made love.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I mean, thank God for slayer healing is all I can say!" Xander and Buffy were sat in the gardens of the mansion, licking ice cream cones and soaking up some rays.

"Is he hurting you?" Xander exclaimed, half getting to his feet.

"What?! No. And Hell no!! It's just - ok, Angel has always been, well, _vigorous_ , but lately it's like he's trying to stamp his mark on me or something. He's worse than the energiser bunny - every time I turn round he's all over me!"

"Ewww! with a side order of positively way too much information!" The pair snickered. Living in the mansion it was next to impossible not to hear the two couples when they were in the privacy of their own rooms, and blushing was practically a thing of the past.

Giles now knocked before entering _any_ room in the house, having walked in on one of Spike and Xander's training sessions and caught them christening the training mats.

"Seriously though, Buff, did you _hear_ what you just said?"

"What?"

"About him trying to put his mark on you? I know you and Angel have talked about him claiming you - maybe he's just struggling with the urge and sublimating".

"Ooooh, big word there Xander!" she punched him on the arm as he blushed.

"Yeah well, Spike likes reading to me in bed and I - well, I enjoy it more than I ever liked school. So yeah, I'm learning a lot - and I don't mean about that so get your dirty mind out of the sewer!!" He sneaked a glance at her. "Ok, not **just** about that!!"

"I kinda gathered things were going well in that department".

"Yeah, no complaints here" he smirked. They looked at each other again, and collapsed in giggles. Sobering up slowly, Buffy turned to him again.

"So do you really think it's this claiming thing?"

"Yeah, I really do. Spike's told me a lot about that stuff, about how his demon feels all possessive and stuff. It must be really hard for Angel fighting his demon all the time, wanting to claim you but wanting to protect and respect your right to choose. And I think it's harder for him since Spike claimed me - Spike's his childe and has something he doesn't, but something he desperately wants. It's gotta rankle and a rankled demon is gonna be difficult to calm down".

"Yeah. Yeah, I see what you mean".

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"You gonna claim her?" Spike and Angel stood just back from the window, watching their lovers in the sunshine.

"I want to. But she's not sure. And I can't say I blame her. Let's be frank, Angelus is not the poster child for 'the demon you want to tie yourself to for eternity' and that's what she would be doing. I know she still struggles with the things he - **I** did."

"If you don't claim her, are ya gonna be able to hold it together?" Angel turned and looked at Spike for a moment, then shook his head.

"I really don't know Will. It's getting harder and harder, it's like every time she's away from me I have to stake my claim, mark her with my scent because I want everyone - demons, humans - to know that she's mine". Spike sighed, well aware of the struggle his Sire was dealing with. "I want what you have. I envy you".

"I know how lucky I am, believe me. The Whelp is fuckin' amazing, just accepts everything about me - no soul but no fear. It's - I dunno, it just stuns me all the time. I mean, I **know** what's in his heart and I've never felt anything like it". For a moment, Spike looked vulnerable and young, and Angel felt a twinge for what used to be. If Angelus hadn't been such an evil bastard, if he'd handled the soul better, Will could have been his. He would have come to him when he was chipped and they could have..... Shaking his head, refusing to consider what might have beens, Angel knew he was hiding from the situation with Buffy. She either had to accept him as a vampire as well as a man, once and for all, or they would have to go their separate ways again. It wasn't safe to keep pushing himself this way.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"We're ready". Giles and Leslie stood in the doorway, spell components packed safely in a satchel as they watched the foursome load up with weapons. It seemed strange to be doing this when it was just Willow they were facing, but they wanted to be ready for anything and everything.

"So you're sure of where she is? No chance she's messing with your locator spell?" Buffy asked, shoving some stakes into her jacket.

"She's in the basement of the school. It's worrisome that she's so close to the Hellmouth - it concerns me greatly that whatever darkness is inside her may grow stronger while she's there". Giles was grim-faced but determined. They needed to deal with this now, before Willow became more powerful.

"Right. Giles, you and Leslie hang back until we've given the area a proper sweep. We clear it of vamps and whatever other oogly booglies are hanging around, then we get in there and we get our Wills back. Any questions?" The strategising and organising of the plan had all come from Xander, the soldier memories coming to the forefront as he discussed with Spike and Angel the best way to approach the situation. It was yet another side to the young man, and Giles was kept busy cataloguing the changes he was going through without being too invasive. “Ok, let's go”.

They took two cars to the school, Xander snuggled in the back of Angel's convertible with Spike.

“Luv, you don't take any chances, you get me? I know you've got more control over the hyena, can call her up when you need her, yeah, but just – mojo frightens me and I don't wanna lose you, ok?”

“I know Spike, I know. But I worry more about you – Willow really has it in for you, so you need to stay out of sight, ok? I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you – I don't want to lose that, so you keep yourself safe or else buddy!”

“Right pair of poofs we are!” Lighting up, Spike looked out of the window. He was so scared – the bint had been right powerful before, who knew what sort of power she had now she was based over the Hellmouth?

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The area round the school was very quiet – no demons, no vampires, nothing. As a group they felt slightly over-dressed, weighted down with so much weaponry with no visible enemy to engage. As they entered the basement, the atmosphere became heavy and menacing.

“I know you're here – you might as well put the lights on”. Willow's voice echoed slightly in the large room causing Buffy and Xander to jump, Angel and Spike stiffening. They fanned out to make themselves a more difficult target, all of them jumping when they heard her say “Illumine” and a bright white light appeared, lighting the whole room.

Willow was huddled in a corner. Her clothes were torn and dirty, her hair bedraggled, her hands with broken nails digging into her head.

“Willow....”

“I can always tell when you're there. Even when you think I don't know, I do. Sometimes I light up the room and you're not visible, but I know you're there”.

“Willow – we want to help you”.

“No, no you don't. The voice told me – you want me to stay weak, to be a good little girl and stand behind you. But I can help, really I can. I just – the spells can make so much difference, the voice told me. It's worth it – don't you see Buffy? It's worth it if it keeps us safe and together. Just the Scoobies, because we belong together. I just want things back the way they were, you know, before – before everything”. She shook her head, rising to her feet and drawing a gasp from Buffy and Xander as they saw her properly for the first time. Her hair was jet black, her skin marked with jagged dark lines, eyes pure black with no green to be seen. “I didn't mean to hurt Xander, but he chose. He chose Spike – I can't believe he chose Spike over me, but he did. And I didn't mean to kill him – I really didn't. But the voice says if I can just soak up a bit more power, can just hang onto it, I can bring him back. Not – not like your Mom, Buffy, when we tried that I wasn't strong enough – but now, now I can do it. I can bring him back and we can be together again. And – and, if I bring him back – when I do it – he won't be claimed anymore. Spike won't be able to get his hands on him and Xander can go back to being our Xander-shaped friend, and be there for us. Won't that be good Buffy?” her voice rambled on as she paced back and forth in a small line, never venturing far from the wall.

“Willow, you didn't kill Xander! He's here Will, he's here and he wants you safe”.

“No – no, you keep lying to me. You just want to trap me, take me away from the power. Keep me stuffed down in a box like – like my parents, and the teachers and everyone! Little Willow Rosenberg. Well I'm not her anymore – not little Ms Nobody!! I'm strong now – just watch!” Gesturing with her hands, Willow aimed unerringly for Angel, the lightning bolt striking him cleanly in the chest and sending him flying backwards.

“ANGEL!!!” Buffy rushed over to him, petrified. “Not dust – that means he's ok – he's not dust! Willow, we need to get you out of here – you don't know what you're doing!”

“Yes I do – I do know. I'm not stupid, I'm not. And I'm not going to be left behind anymore – you're off with Angel, and Xander – I hurt Xander, oh Goddess I didn't mean to, but I hurt Xander. What am I going to do? No, I can get him back – I can. I just need to hold on a bit longer and I can bring him back!”

“Hey Wills”. Xander stepped forward, unable to stand back any longer. “What ya doin'? Come on, Wills, let's get out of here. We can sit back, eat twinkies, I'll even watch your choice of movie – whatdya say?”

“Xander? Is it really you?”

“Yeah, Wills, it's me. See, look, I'm not dead. So you don't need to soak up any more power or anything like that. I'm here and if you come with me, we'll be safe. Ok? Let's do that, Wills, how about it?” Stepping closer, he held out his hands to her.

“Oh Xander, I was so scared, I - “ Suddenly her head whipped round and she glared at Spike. “I **knew** it was a lie, I knew it!!! YOU! It's all your fault – all of this, is all your fault!! Do you think I didn't see you – watching him, pretending to be his friend – when all the time you just wanted to get your nasty hands on him”. She stepped towards Spike, hate sparkling in her eyes. “I figured out how to kill your chip _ages_ ago but there was no way I was going to help an evil soulless monster like you. And I'm not letting you touch my Xander – not ever again. And I don't have to kill you – I can just keep you in pain forever and ever, make it so you can never come near him again!” Fingers splayed, palms upward, head thrown back, Willow began to levitate, a chill wind ripping through the room as she gathered the power towards her.

“Willow – please, Willow – don't do this – please...”

She turned to look at Xander, the sight eerie with her eyes all black. She looked almost mournful. “I have to save you Xander – I have to”.

“Willow stop!”

[Chapter 17](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/24106.html)


	19. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 17/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted here: http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_“Oh Xander, I was so scared, I - “ Suddenly her head whipped round and she glared at Spike. “I **knew** it was a lie, I knew it!!! YOU! It's all your fault – all of this, is all your fault!! Do you think I didn't see you – watching him, pretending to be his friend – when all the time you just wanted to get your nasty hands on him”. She stepped towards Spike, hate sparkling in her eyes. “I figured out how to kill your chip _ages__ ago but there was no way I was going to help an evil soulless monster like you. And I'm not letting you touch my Xander – not ever again. And I don't have to kill you – I can just keep you in pain forever and ever, make it so you can never come near him again!” Fingers splayed, palms upward, head thrown back, Willow began to levitate, a chill wind ripping through the room as she gathered the power towards her.

“Willow – please, Willow – don't do this – please...”

She turned to look at Xander, the sight eerie with her eyes all black. She looked almost mournful. “I have to save you Xander – I have to”.

“Willow stop!”

 

 

It felt like everything was going in slow motion but speeded up at the same time. Willow turned back to Spike, an incantation on her lips as she rose higher, the wind whipping her black hair around her, lightning crackling at her fingertips. Spike was frozen in place momentarily, eyes caught by Xander's as he realised there wasn't time for him to escape whatever curse she was getting ready to throw at him. Screaming at Willow to stop, Xander sprinted towards her, determined to stop her doing something she would forever regret if they got her back, aware of Spike moving forward at the same time.

He threw himself at her, smacking into the boundaries of the spell protecting her and falling to the floor in front of Spike. She turned to him, striking out with the lighting and catching him across the head. Shaking it off, he tried once more to get to her. Again, she gestured with her hands, pushing him back as she continued to intone the curse, knocking him into Spike til they both fell to the ground. Refusing to give in, Xander scrabbled to his feet along with Spike, one hand pushing Spike behind him, the other swiping at the blood slowly dripping down his face.

“Willow – I love him. Please, Willow, don't do this”

“You don't know what's best for you. I have to save you – I'm doing this for you Xander”.

“My Willow wouldn't do this, knowing how much it would hurt me. My Willow would know this would mean the end of my world if she took away the man I love. And I love that Willow. I will always love that Willow. I would go to the ends of the earth for that Willow. Because to me she's always going to be the little red-headed girl who broke the yellow crayon, who helped me get through school, who was there for me when I needed to escape my parents. And who couldn't love that Willow?”

“Stop it – I have to - “

“I love you Willow. Please, don't do this. Please”.

The wind stuttered, the lightning at her fingertips skittering haphazardly around before fizzling out.

“Xander, I have to – the voice.....”

“I don't care about a voice, Willow. I care about you. I love YOU. And I will always be here for you, always. Please, Willow, don't take my heart away from me. Please”. Stepping closer, Xander reached out for her.

“But – I don't know how to – how do I stop Xander? I can't get away from the voice, it's always in there - talking at me, telling me to do things – I've done so many things wrong...”

“It's okay, Willow, it's all going to be okay. Please. I love him”. He stood directly in front of her, eyes calm, looking her in the eye. “I will always love you Willow. And I will always love him. Please, don't make me choose. Please”. The wind died completely, Willow's feet coming to the floor and she slumped.

“Oh Goddess, Xander, what have I done?” Horrified, she fell to her knees, crying as the realisation hit her all at once. She had attacked her friends, almost killed Xander, and even knowing that hurting Spike could damage Xander she had almost cursed him for eternity. How could Xander ever forgive her after all of that?

As she crumpled to the ground, Xander was right there with her, taking her in his arms and pulling her close.

“It's going to be okay, Willow, I promise. I love you. We all love you, and we're going to do everything we can to help you. It's okay”. Stroking her hair, he watched as the black slowly faded, her eyes bleeding back to green. Looking over her shoulder, he nodded at Giles and Leslie who were in the doorway, ready to do the spell. “It's okay, we love you just the way you are, Willow, and we are here for you – always”.

As they spoke the incantation, he heaved a sigh of relief, catching a glimpse of Buffy cradling Angel who was just coming to. He turned slightly, still holding her close and looked directly at Spike who was staring at him. Until he thought he was going to lose him to whatever curse Willow had been incanting, he hadn't realised just how much Spike meant to him. To lose Spike would mean the end of his world, and he knew that Spike felt the same way. And now they had Willow back and they could help her, maybe now they could have some peace.

Willow passed out as the binding spell took effect, and he lay her gently on the ground, getting to his feet and walking up to Spike.

“I do you know. I love you so much – you are my heart”. Spike pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him tightly as though reassuring himself that he was there – whole and alive.

“Love you too. And that's the second time you've thrown yourself in front of magic for me. If my heart beat, it would have stopped right then. Love you Xander, don't know what I'd do without you. Probably go bug-shagging crazy. Don't do it again - you hear me luv?”.

"Yeah, I hear you. And I have no current plans to get in front of any mojo ever again!".

Resting his head against Spike's, Xander wallowed in the feeling – they were all safe, Willow was going to be alright, and they had made it through another apocalypse. Sometimes you just had to relish the moment.

[Epilogue](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/24348.html) [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/24348.html)


	20. The Prophecy of the Defender & the Determined Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?

**Title:** The Prophecy of the Defender  & the Determined Protector  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary:** The words of a prophecy force Spike and Xander closer than they ever thought they would ever become but will it be close enough?  
 **Part:** 18/18

**A/N :** Inspired by plot bunny/challenge posted [here](http://spanderfiles.com/grp/challenges.html)

_**Lady Q** : Write a story based on the meaning of Xander's name. Alexander means: Defender of Men and Warrior. So I would like to see a story based on the meaning of his name and Xander coming to understand it_

With **huge** thanks to everyone who has commented on here – you have truly kept me going! This is the longest fic I have ever written, so I'm kinda proud of myself for finishing it, but I wouldn't have if I hadn't had the encouragement of you all. Whether you realised it or not, you have all been my first readers, helping me polish things up so it was the best I could make it. Thank you! Hopefully, I did Lady Q's plot bunny justice.

* * *

“Giles says Willow's settling in at the Coven really well, that they're considering loosening the binding spell”. Cradling her coffee cup, Buffy looked over at Xander who was tucking into a huge lunch. Since returning to work and college respectively, they had made a point of meeting up at least once a week during the day to spend time together and catch up without their respective vampires in tow. The loss of Willow was huge for both of them, and the knowledge that she might not return from England for quite some time made them both very aware of how important their friendship was.

Swallowing his large mouthful, Xander looked up and grinned. “Yeah, I got a letter from her – she sounds good. Promised me a whole heap of 'I'm sorry I tried to curse your husband' cookies again! I told her not to worry, just to put my name down on the betting pool for Giles and Leslie”.

“The what?”

“Come on, Buffy, don't tell me you didn't realise Giles and Leslie were getting serious?? D'uh, like Leslie couldn't have taken Willow back to England alone. You are so blind sometimes!” Laughing at the squicked look on her face, he took a long drink of his soda. “There's a pool going on at the Coven as to when they get hitched – I already scooped the pool on when they'd start doing the nasty!”

“Xander!!”

“What? Construction pays well but every little helps. Gotta keep my vamp in the style he's become accustomed to”. They both laughed at that. Spike had cashed in roughly half of the treasure he had found along with the Gem of Amara, and money was most definitely no longer a worry for any of them. Despite the lack of money worries,it had been a difficult six months for all of them - a major period of adjustment but they were starting to come out the other side.

Every day, Xander was learning more about himself – what he could do now that he and the hyena were fully integrated. And Spike was helping him a lot – training with him, letting him talk things through, believing in him. He hadn't realised how low his self-esteem and confidence was until he had someone who believed in him unconditionally – now he actually looked back and saw the good things he had achieved rather than calling himself the Zeppo and Donut Boy.

He still didn't feel worthy of the title “Defender of Mankind” - after all, he hadn't done even half of the things that Buffy had done – but Spike said there was time, they had nothing but time and no doubt there would be future apocalypses that Xander could and would help avert. The two of them were helping Buffy keep control of the Hellmouth whilst Giles was in England, regular visits from Angel and Wesley filling in any gaps.

“Any decisions about Deadboy?” He looked up at Buffy, aware that this was a sore topic of conversation. Spike had explained to him how difficult Angel was finding the situation, that he struggled every day not to try to impose his will on Buffy. Xander wasn't sure which way she would fall – there was little doubt that she loved Angel, it was obvious even to him and he used to be the biggest naysayer of their relationship. But love wasn't always enough and he feared what would happen.

Absentmindedly tearing her napkin into little pieces, Buffy avoided his gaze.

“I just don't know. I'm needed here – he's needed in L.A. I don't see how we can do the whole claimed thing and still take care of what needs taking care of”.

“Buffy..... that sounds like nothing so much as excuses. What is it – do you not trust him? What?”

“I just – I don't know Xander. There's something holding me back, stopping me making that final move. Maybe it's the whole Slayer/Vampire thing, maybe that part of me is rejecting it as wrong, perverse somehow? D'you know what I mean?”

“Yeah – yeah, I know what you mean. But Buff, you're gonna have to make up your mind and soon. Even I can see how on edge Angel is, and time is just going to make it worse. Try to remember, you're not **just** the Slayer, ok? You're a beautiful young woman as well, and you are entitled to life and love and all those things”.

She looked up at him with a tear in her eye.

“But I wouldn't have all those things would I Xander? I've lived longer than any other Slayer for decades, and it's like, what else is out there for me? Once I finish my course, I could actually **do** something with my life. Marriage, kids – what about all of that? I can't have that with Angel, not unless he gets Shanshu and we all know how reliable the PTB are”.

“Is that what you're holding out for? Marriage, kids and the white picket fence? Buffy – I know I said you're a woman too, but you are _never_ going to be normal. It's just not going to happen. I'm not saying you can't have that, but what are the chances of you finding someone normal in your line of work?”

“I'm just so scared Xander. What if I make the wrong choice? If I do this – if I accept Angel's claim, that's it, done deal, no backing out. Doesn't that scare you – even just a little?”

“Honestly? No. It actually reassures me – Spike is never going to leave me voluntarily and I know he loves me. He's just – I dunno, don't laugh, just so determined to protect me – from everything. I know I'm safe with him, and it makes me so at peace. And he knows I'm never going to leave him and that I love him. It kinda removes a lot of the normal relationship bullshit fears – leaves the way clear to just be with each other”. The soft smile on his face made her wince, realising that she might never have that, even with Angel. She knew Xander loved **all** of Spike – the demon, the very proper English gentleman that was more and more in evidence lately, the Big Bad swaggering and posturing around. But she couldn't say the same about Angel, and that was what was holding her back. She looked up as Xander took her hand. “Buff, you gotta be honest – with yourself and with Angel. Talk to him, tell him what's holding you back. Before you lose him. He's fighting so hard for you, but he can't keep fighting forever, you know?”

She nodded, swiping at the tears she hadn't realised she was shedding. Yeah, she needed to talk to Angel. But she was so scared of what the result would be.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Eyes glinting green, Xander leapt and tackled Spike to the ground, rolling with him until he had him tucked beneath his larger body, trapped.

“Got ya!!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh ye – uh!” Grunting as Spike elbowed him sharply in the gut, Xander flinched backwards, losing his advantage and ending up tucked underneath his lover in a reversal of their positions! “No fair!!”

“Ah ah ah, luv, told ya before – no gloating til you **know** you've won!” Smirking in his face, Spike flipped Xander over onto his front and grabbed the length of rope he had tucked by the wall in preparation. Pulling Xander's arms behind him, he wrapped him securely from the elbows down so that he was unable to move his arms or struggle effectively. “OI!!” He lurched back from the vicious kick Xander aimed at his groin, slapping him sharply on the arse in retailiation. Jumping to his feet, he picked Xander up easily, throwing him over his shoulder and making his way through the warehouse to the bedroom.

They had found, purchased and remodelled the warehouse on the edge of Sunnydale, necro tinted glass everywhere making it safe for Spike to be in the sun without turning to dust, huge squishy sofas and armchairs scattered around along with soft rugs. The TV and hi-fi system was top of the range, although Xander took great delight in making fun of Spike settling down for his regular episodes of 'Passions' in surround sound.

The whole place was a sensualists dream of fabrics and textures, with tubes of lube to be found in many a nook and cranny since they made love wherever they happened to be.

Spike slapped him on the arse again, grinning as Xander yelled his objection. “To the winner the spoils, luv, and I am going to enjoy this. Got ya to myself for the **whole** weekend and I intend to keep you tied to the bed the WHOLE time and have my way with ya!” Xander wiggled happily, more than willing to go along with that plan.

Yeah, a whole weekend being fucked through the mattress and spoiled rotten by his gorgeous vampire. Who knew the words of a prophecy could work out so well for him?!

FIN  



	21. Patrolling in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrolling in the rain can be fun if you're with the right person. Not so much if you're not. An interlude from the Defender!Verse.

**Kiss Bingo :** Location: In the Rain  
 **Title :** Patrolling in the Rain  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander, inferred Buffy/Angel  
 **Rating :** not quite NC17  
 **Summary :** Patrolling in the rain can be fun if you're with the right person. Not so much if you're not. An interlude from the Defender!Verse.

 

  


* * * * * * * * * *

The rain totally suited her mood. Pulling the mac tighter around her neck, Buffy sighed, lengthening her stride as she passed some old tombstones. She knew Spike and Xander were supposed to be patrolling Restview that evening and hoped not to run into them. She sighed again, flinching as some of the rain managed to sneak between the gap between her hat and her neck, sliding down her spine in a cold, wet trail.

The argument with Angel had been stupid – she knew it was stupid and so did he – but it was easier than facing the **real** problem, which was whether or not she would accept his claim. They avoided _that_ topic assiduously, side stepping it like a giant mess in the middle of the floor, but it was always just there – always in the back of her, and probably, his mind. Him slamming out of the house on Revello Drive, shouting that he was going back to L.A since he obviously wasn't needed in Sunnydale pricking at her. Neither of them were very good at backing down, and more and more lately, that's how their evenings together went. She hated to even think it, but he seemed more and more Angelus-like as time went by and although she **knew** there was no chance of the demon being unleashed, it still scared her. Perhaps Xander was right, perhaps it was just two alphas fighting it out, but either way it was making life truly suck.

Her mind was in such turmoil, constantly churning over the issue. She loved him, she really did. And she believed he was her soul-mate. But she couldn't forget what Angelus had done when he got free and the Slayer within her couldn't seem to get past the fact that when all was said and done, Angel was a vampire. And it was her job – her sacred duty if you like – to kill vampires. How was she meant to reconcile that to tying herself to one for the rest of her existence? An existence that would be unnaturally long if she let him claim her.

Added to that, there was the fact that he was needed in L.A. - the Powers that Be had made it clear that his path to redemption was pretty much tied to the City of Angels, and wasn't that a pun that left a bad taste in her mouth? Tapping her stake against her thigh, she tried to make a list of the pros and cons but gave up almost immediately. You couldn't, **shouldn't** make a decision like that based on pros and cons – it was way too important to be done that way. Although sometimes she almost envied Xander – he hadn't had time to panic over the claim, circumstances making things go so quickly he barely had time to say 'I do'. And he seemed happy with that. He seemed happy with Spike. Scowling, she kicked out at one of the tombstones, cursing the lack of vamps. Where was a good fight when you needed one?

The sounds of a scuffle and high-pitched yipping reached her, and picking up her pace she moved towards it, hoping for the chance to alleviate some tension. But once she reached the actual fight, it was obvious that she wasn't needed – Spike and Xander were playing with a group of fledges, kicking, punching and generally tossing them around. Xander's speed and strength had grown amazingly since the claim, and he was really coming into his new powers. That added to the training that Spike insisted on meant that he was a pleasure to watch – all smooth lean kick-ass motion, almost like he was dancing in the rain. Shaggy dark hair gleaming with rain drops, huge white grin in his tanned face as he twisted smoothly and kicked out at the fledge trying to sneak up at him from behind. The kick sent the fledge skidding back into it's original grave, the mud making it difficult for it to get back out again.

Spike scowled, saying “Fuckin' hell, they can't even get out of their friggin' graves now – talk about givin' vamps a bad name!” Xander laughed, staking the last vamp close to him before moving over and putting the one struggling to get out of his grave out of of his misery. Finishing up himself, Spike dusted his hands together, pushing his hair back, eyelashes spiked by the rainwater so that his eyes stood out starkly on his cool white face in the moonlight.

“God, Pet, always gets me so hot watching you fight” he said, manoeuvring Xander backwards to the nearest crypt. Shoving him up against the wall, he reached up and grabbed the wet strands of Xander's hair, tugging his face down so that he could catch the pouting lips in a kiss.

Completely oblivious or uncaring of the rain soaking through them, they kissed deeply, arms wrapped around each other, hands fighting with clothes. Xander hissed as Spike pulled his jacket up, scrabbling with the material so that he could reach dampened skin, nails scraping down his spine and dragging a moan from him. Hooking one leg over Spike's hip, Xander thrust his groin into his lover's, grabbing his ass in both hands and squeezing as he pulled him forwards.

“Fuuucccck, Pet, ya makin' it hard to remember we're supposed to be on patrol - “ Xander giggled, the high pitch revealing how close to the surface the hyena actually was. His eyes flashed an eerie green, fangs gleaming as he threw his head back and laughed.

“We've cleared this place out – we're just taking a little break....” Xander smirked then lurched forward, sucking Spike's tongue into his mouth, tangling his own with it. He tried to slide his hand down the back of Spike's jeans, desperate to touch that silky smooth skin but couldn't get under the sodden material. He pulled back, laughing once more at the dazed look on Spike's face. Looking up to the sky, he grinned, the rain following the planes of his face, drops glinting in the moonlight.

Spike sighed, stroking his hand down Xander's profile. “So fuckin' beautiful you are Pet – and you're all mine.”

“Beautiful? Don't think so, Prof – you're the beautiful one in this partnership. Beauty and the Beast maybe?” Cradling Spike's face carefully in his hands, he leaned forward, taking little sips of the raindrops sliding past the chiselled cheekbones, catching them with his tongue as they slid down to his chin. Following them down towards his neck, he nibbled and sucked at the pale column, moving closer to the clear imprint of his bite highlighted against the moon-white skin against the darkness of the teeshirt. The fact that his bite had scarred showed that Spike's demon accepted his claim, and he got so horny just seeing it there for the world to see. He slid his fingertips gently over the mark, laying a soft kiss on it.

“Sod it, let's go home! What I really wanna do we can't do here without you probably catching a fuckin' cold – you humans and all your flippin' illnesses!”. Dragging himself away from Xander's grasp, he laid one more kiss on him, then took him by the hand. Grinning as the young man tried to adjust himself in his trousers, Spike turned and began striding in the direction of home. However sexy Xander made the rain feel, he wanted space and warmth to spread out and enjoy his boy in comfort.

“Last one home is bottom!” Yipping with glee, Xander sprinted off, catching Spike off-guard.

“Oi – that's cheating!!” Laughing, Spike gave chase – he didn't care who was bottom as long as it was him and Xander together.

* * * * * * * * * *

Unseen, unnoticed, Buffy watched the two of them – the Big Bad and the former Donut Boy. Seeing them together was all sorts of sexy – they made an incredibly handsome pair, their feelings for each other blazing through for all to see. Spike loved everything about Xander – his geekiness and goofiness, the growing animalistic powers, his loyalty to his Pack. And Xander – who had always hated vampires with such a passion – was obviously completely gaga over Spike. He'd nicknamed him Prof because Spike loved reading to him, sharing his love of poetry and books. He relished the possessiveness of the demon, sometimes deliberately baiting Spike into a heated sparring session that ended quite typically for them, and ensured that everyone knocked before going into the training room now. And he adored the Big Bad, once telling Buffy that there was something about Spike when he was all loud and snarky that drove him wild.

And more than anything, that made her feel so very alone. Would she ever have that with Angel? Claim or no claim? Straightening her shoulders, she wiped the rain off her face, determinedly pretending not to notice that some of the moisture was tears. If Xander and Spike were off home, it looked like she needed to patrol Restview after all. Tough life-changing decisions could wait another night.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ignoring the rain hammering down, soaking through his great coat and spilling into his eyes as it dripped from his hair, Angel watched Buffy as she walked further into the cemetery. Then sighing, he turned and walked the other way.

====>[Green Eyed Angel ](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/25382.html)


	22. Green Eyed Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based in the defender!verse. Still awaiting Buffy's decision about the claim, Angel watches and waits....

**KissBingo :** emotion : jealousy  
 **Title :** Green Eyed Angel  
 **Pairing :** Buffy/Angel mentions of Xander/Spike  
 **Rating :** R  
 **Summary :** Based in the defender!verse. Still awaiting Buffy's decision about the claim, Angel watches and waits....

* * * * * * * * * * 

[ ](http://s828.photobucket.com/albums/zz205/skargasm/livejournal/fanfic%20images/?action=view&current=Bangel.jpg)

He knew, and accepted she needed space. Cordelia might say he had the sensitivity of a rotting tree stump but that didn't mean he was a _complete_ idiot. And it was obvious Buffy was struggling. She wasn't used to indecision - was much happier making a plan and implementing it, changing it as and when necessary but in essence just getting on and doing it. All the pros, cons and unknowns with the Mating Claim were messing with her head and it was turning her into a major bitch. All they did lately was fight - argue, shout, spar with more aggression than was absolutely necessary. Even sex had turned into something more like a wrestling match - who got to be on top, who was more in control, as though orgasm was losing face somehow. Xander had made the point that it was two alphas fighting to decide supremacy but that they were _mostly_ human so had the option to put aside the animalistic posturing and make the decisions using their brains instead of their muscles. But then Spike and Xander had gone - ostensibly to patrol, but more than likely to find somewhere secluded to wallow in the beauty of their mutual claim or as Spike put it 'shag like bunnies'.

From the shadows at the Bronze, he watched her. She was flirting with the muscley TA - Riley something or other - who was so earnest it set Angel's teeth on edge. Buffy couldn't have gone for someone less like Angel if she had placed an ad in a newspaper. The boy was straight up, straight down - a good ole boy with his aw shucks charm. It made Angelus want to rip him apart piece by piece. Hell, it made **Angel** want to rip him apart.

She laughed at something the big lunk said, tossing her hair back and baring her neck. Her long, tanned, beautiful neck. He could almost feel his fangs sliding into that luscious flesh, taste the intoxication of Slayer blood. But not just _any_ slayer blood - the blood of **his** slayer, full of love and lust and want. Momentarily ashamed of his thoughts, Angel once again considered walking away and never coming back. Buffy brought out so many of his animalistic tendencies - his demon wanted to claim her, mark her good so that everyone knew she belonged to him, with him. And the man wanted her to accept his claim, wear his ring, make a commitment - tell the world they were together.

He wanted them to be like Xander and Spike - the way the boy wore his claim from Spike nearly always got him hard, however much he might want to deny it. Xander flaunted his claim mark, even dressed to show it off to all and sundry. He never made a secret of how much he loved Spike - all of Spike, even the parts that Spike himself didn't like too much. He was so jealous of what Spike and Xander had, sometimes he had to leave the room to stop himself reaching out and forcibly reclaiming his childe, and by doing so claiming his mate. Angelus "wanted" what belonged to Spike to belong to him, and therein lay part of the struggle. Angelus didn't actively "want" Buffy. Oh, he wanted the kudos of having a slayer as mate, the natural demon tendency to crow about achievements and possessions. But he didn't love Buffy, not the way Angel did. And maybe that was why Buffy was fighting his claim. Because she knew that his soul loved her but his demon did not.

Shaking off his introspection, Angel returned his gaze to Buffy and Riley, his hackles rising and his fangs dropping as the muscle-bound hick put his arm around Buffy. Ok, he was doing it to lead her towards the door but he was putting his arm on Angel's property, and that could not, _would_ not be borne! Before he even realised it, Angel found himself in front of them, blocking their exit.

"Hey, excuse me buddy".

"ANGEL!" Buffy sounded surprised, and then wary, her slayer instincts kicking in and telling her this was closer to Angelus than Angel, that the demon was at the forefront and she needed to be on high alert.

"Buffy".

"Errr, obviously you two know each other. Whatever, sorry pal, we were just leaving..." Riley tried to move past him, jumping back in shock as he found Angel once more very much in his face. "...listen here..."

"Do you really want to drag someone else into this?" Angel had not once taken his eyes off Buffy, watching as she subtly moved until she was in a better fighting position.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh but ye do, me leannan".

"Listen up, buddy, I don't know who you think you are but me and the lady are leaving. And I suggest you back off". Riley's bluster barely registered as Angel finally managed to stare Buffy dead in the eye. For a moment she faced him, indecision in her eyes before she sighed and dropped her gaze.

"Look, Angel, let's talk about this another time - ok?" She moved to brush past him, and finally pushed to his limits, jealousy over-riding any hint of common sense he grabbed her by the shoulders, lowered his head and took her mouth. For a moment she struggled in his grasp, hands pushing against his shoulders, mouth stubbornly closed. And then she moaned, sighed and gave in - opening her mouth to accept his tongue, body melting into his, arms reaching up and around to hold onto his neck and pull him closer.

"Huh. Well, I guess I'll - yeah, I'll leave you to it Buffy - catch you at class or something". Riley's words barely impinged on her consciousness, her full attention on the magic Angel was weaving with his tongue, the feel of his body pressed against hers. He pulled his mouth away, turning to look at Riley.

"She's mine. You lay hands on her again, and I'll be teaching ye a lesson you won't soon forget". Recoiling in horror, Buffy wrenched herself from his arms.

"Angel!! I'm not some _thing_ you own! How dare you?" Staring at him angrily, she turned and said "Riley! Riley - please wait, let me explain...." Leaving Angel staring after her, the feel of the jealous kiss still moist on his lips, the pain of her rejection stinging deep. No, she wasn't a thing but he **was** a demon and she knew how possessive his demon was.

Stepping back into the shadows, he turned and strode out of the club through another exit, determined that this time he would not be coming back. She had rejected the most basic part of his nature - vampire equalled possessive - and let another man touch what was his, knowing full well how it would make him feel. Letting the demon out, Angel ran as fast as he could towards the nearest cemetery - he needed to burn off the anger somehow, and patrol was the safest way, for all concerned.

* * * * * * * * * *

 

= = = =>[Ding, Dong, the Witch is Dead](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/25867.html)  



	23. Ding dong, the witch is dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of someone special makes Spike jealous, nervous and insecure. Part of Defender!verse

**kissbingo :** greetings : hello  
 **Title :** Ding dong, the witch is dead!  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** R  
 **Summary :** The return of someone special makes Spike jealous, nervous and insecure. Part of Defender!verse  
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
The Magic Box felt too small. Xander was pacing up and down, only innate grace stopping him knocking things over as he prowled around the shop floor. Spike almost wished he hadn't come, but there was no way he would let his boy face this alone.

For the last week, things had been tense, made worse by the poofter and the Slayer and their joint Olympic brooding. The daft bint had gone out with her TA from college, allegedly as part of a group, but she had known full well it would yank at Angel's chain. Maybe that was the point - push him so far that the mating claim would no longer be on the table? Would be ruddy typical of her if so - passive aggressive bitch! Cigarette hanging out of his mouth, Spike again cursed the fact that he wasn't allowed to smoke in the store. Bloody watcher and his soddin' rules.

"Pet? Why don't you come sit down, yeah? They're not due for another 20 minutes and I'm thinkin' you might wear through the floor in that time if you're not careful."

"I'm fine". The tight smile was nothing like Xander's normally sunshine grin, and Spike wished there was a way he could drag the boy away from all this crap. He'd taken it upon himself the last week to help alleviate the tension the best way he knew how - fuckin' and fightin'. If they weren't sparring in the gym, training Xander in as many dirty techniques as possible to go along with his kick-ass hyena strength and speed, then they were in the various cemeteries using fighting the fledges as foreplay. And his boy was a sight to behold - those long, lean muscles as he loped into a fight; strength, speed and stamina all used to the best of his ability to do the deadly dance with the monster of the week - fuckin' beautiful.

And in bed. God, there was nothing like Xander in bed. He was a regular chameleon - cuddly, dominant, submissive, teasing - you never knew what side of him you were going to get, but whichever side of him it was, you got 100% of his attention. Spike kept telling him if he applied himself to the training the way he did to sex, he'd be beating the Slayer in no time! The chain of thought caused a typical response, and grumbling because he knew there was very little chance he would get to take his boy out the back for a quick seeing-to, Spike adjusted his erection in his tight jeans.

"I'm sorry, I've been a real pain in the ass haven't I?" Xander stood in front of him, staring down through his bangs looking mournful.

"S'ok. 'Sides, know you've had a lot on your mind, don't I?" Straddling Spike's legs, Xander let himself fall into his lap with no preamble, ignoring Spike's theatrical "Oof".

"If anyone has the right to be a bit unsure about today, it's you".

"Got nowt to be unsure about have I? Doesn't bother me one way nor 'nother". Avoiding Xander's attempts to catch his eye, Spike rested his hands on the boy's thighs.

"Spike, I know you must be feeling...."

"What?" Aware that even now his Big Bad didn't like showing vulnerability in public, Xander decided he needed to change tactics. Today wasn't just unnerving for him - Buffy was agitated as well, and Spike was understandably not very happy.

"Horny. I know you must be feeling horny - it's been at least 2 hours since we got out of bed!" Spike sniggered, sliding his hands up Xander's thighs.

"Cheeky! I'm not the only one y'know, Pet. I believe it was _you_ who woke _me_ in the middle of the night...." Smirking, Xander took Spike's face in his hands, tilted up his chin, and pressed his lips against Spike's. Muffled laughter, then Spike was responding, lips parting, tongue darting out to begin a thorough investigation of Xander's mouth.

"God, guys, can you give a rest for, like, 2 minutes??" Buffy's voice was full of exasperation as she came out from the training room to be greeted by Spike and Xander kissing - **again**. The clang of the shop bell forestalled any answer Spike or Xander was going to give, and Xander leapt to his feet as he turned towards the door. He could feel Spike standing behind him, on instant alert as Giles came through the door, followed by Leslie, his British lover and -

She looked smaller. Her hair was shorter than it had been before, a sort of short, flyaway cut. Her eyes were huge in her face, full of apprehension. She was wrapped up in layers, still dressed for inclement British weather rather than the steady warmth of SoCal. But despite all of that, the obvious surface changes, she was still -

"Willow!" Xander crossed the room swiftly, pulled her into his arms in a tight hug, and dropping a kiss on the top of her head said "hello Willow". Wrapping her arms around him, she squeezed as hard as she could, resting her head on his chest and breathing in that so-missed but well remembered scent that made up 'Xander' in her head.

"Hello Xander". Giles was hugging Buffy, who headed towards Xander and Willow as soon as he let her go. Throwing her arms around the two of them, unheeding of Slayer strength she pulled them closer - needing the warmth of love and friendship, cracked but not broken.

She leaned over and dropped a kiss on Willow's cheek, whispering 'Hello' as the three of them savoured the joy of being back together. Raising his head and opening his eyes, Xander caught Giles' look, and smiled widely at him, pleased when Giles's face relaxed into a small smile. Turning towards the research table he realised Spike had gone. Sliding out the back, through the training room and into the alley - a familiar place to be since this is where he had kissed Spike for the first time - he saw his vamp leaning against a wall, smoking.

Leaning next him, Xander waited for Spike to say something.

"Chit ok?"

"She seems to be. It's nice to have her back".

"Huh". And just like that, he realised what was wrong. Spike was scared - scared that now Willow was back, and apparently back to normal, he'd be left out in the cold. Rejected, like he always had been in the past.

"Of course, that doesn't mean we're changing the wards on the apartment or inviting her over for coffee anytime soon, but she's been my friend since we were 6 - a lotta history there". He shuffled over closer to Spike, casually yawning then dropping his arm around Spike's shoulders.

"That move is nearly older than I am!" Spike said, nevertheless flicking his cigarette away and moving closer to Xander.

"Remember what happened here?" Spike turned and looked at him, eyebrow raised enquiringly. Of course he remembered what had happened out here - 'twas the first time Xander kissed him and left him stood there like a complete ponce, fingers pressed to his lips to hold the kiss against his lips. "I wish I'd kissed you sooner. You were the reason I realised I was gay, or at least bi - had some pretty serious dreams about you that weren't based around playing baseball believe me".

"Ya going somewhere with this Pet?"

"I guess I'm trying to let you know that it doesn't matter who else comes into my life - past, present or future. You're my number one Prof, now and always. You don't ever have to worry that I'll turn you away because it would be like cutting out my own heart". Rolling into Xander's arms, resting his body against him, Spike looked up at Xander's face.

"Yeah Pet?" He didn't care how vulnerable he looked, that his heart was in his eyes, that the sadness in them was almost breaking Xander's heart because Spike **expected** to be pushed away, rejected.

"Oh yeah. You've probably bound yourself to the only other person who holds onto the people he loves more than you do! You're stuck with me Bleachy."

"Think I can cope with that Pet".

"Good". He leaned forward and dropped a tender kiss on Spike's mouth. "Hello love".

Kissing him back, Spike smiled and said "Hello Xander". Raising his arms to wrap them around Xander's neck, he pulled himself closer, pressing his groin to the hardness at the apex of Xander's thighs. The kiss deepened, the bond suddenly alive with love and passion and need.

"Oh!!!!" Spike scowled, stepping back from Xander to the middle of the alley and coincidentally away from Willow. Xander sighed, then turned towards his friend.

"Hey Willow, how you doing?" She stood in the doorway, nervously switching from foot to foot, looking down at the floor.

"I - well I wanted to speak to Spike. I wanted to apologise for - well, for everything I did before."

"It don't matter". Not meeting her gaze, Spike muttered in response.

"It does - I know it does. And I know saying sorry isn't enough so - well, I wanted to tell you that I've spoken to Giles. And there's something I can do to _show_ you how sorry I am".

"Oh yeah?" Spike sneered. He knew how the witch's mind worked - she was probably going to offer cookies or something ridiculous, like she always did when she fucked up her magic on her friends.

"Yes. Spike, I can disable your chip".

 

= = = = =>[In his hands.....](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/26269.html)


	24. In his hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep, Spike considers Xander's hands....

**kissbingo:** body : fingers  
 **Title :** In his hands  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** R for language  
 **Summary :** Unable to sleep, Spike considers Xander's hands....

* * * * * * * * * *

  
  
Listening to the soft snores, Spike held up Xander's hands, looking at the shape and size of his fingers. They were long, strong with calluses on most of the fingertips. Construction work had caused many of them, at least that's what he assumed. But lately, Xander had been doing lots of carving around their home.

It had started with stakes for the Slayer. Simple bits of wood because she had a really bad habit of leaving the stakes in the vamp as it turned to dust. Funnily enough, Xander had been the one to cure her of that - he'd made her a stake to replace a favourite (ruddy Mr Pointy which had gone missing and Spike would never admit to anything). It was an intricate design, scroll-work and runes with her name engraved of all things. She had been so touched (more ruddy tears) that she'd promised never to lose it. Spike had sniggered when his boy made her days of the week stakes, especially when he explained that he used to be fascinated with girls having days of the week underwear! Of course, his fake pout had got him a bleedin' good shag once the bint had gone home, but he thought it was cute and since when did the Big Bad think anything was cute?

For Giles he had made a set of bookcases - fuckin' gorgeous they were - for his living room. The glass front had been a bitch (according to Xander) to fit, but they looked amazing when he'd finished the job, and the Watcher finally had somewhere to hide all those naughty books he didn't think 'the children' should be getting into. A bit too late for that, if you asked Spike, since a few of the things that Xander had done for him in the bedroom proved he had **definitely** got into a few of the more adult vampire literature.

The latest thing he had made, the cause of quite a few cuts and nicks in his fingers that he swore over then offered his hand to Spike to lick the blood off, was a writing desk. For Spike. It had intricate carvings down each leg, a roll-top that slid back incredibly smoothly to reveal an inkwell and lots of different shaped alcoves. They held all sorts of paper and vellum, feathers for making old fashioned quills, new things appearing regularly although Spike had never caught Xander actually putting anything in there.

He was even talking about quitting construction altogether, about maybe turning one of the downstairs rooms into a workshop and making things for people for a living. And Spike wouldn't object - when his boy had been outside carving he smelt of wood shavings, fresh air and the sun, his skin holding onto the heat so when Spike wrestled him into bed he almost felt like he'd been out in the sun himself. Spike's only objection would possibly be the damage the boy did to his hands, specifically his fingers - some of the cuts were deep, almost gouges and he worried that he might hurt himself badly.

Shifting up, Spike took both hands in his, and laid gentle kisses up and down each finger. So gently that Xander barely stirred, his snoring not even faltering as he turned towards Spike in his sleep. Wrapping himself in Xander's arms, Spike snuggled back under the sheets, kissed each finger one more time then closed his eyes. There was plenty of time to think about Red's claim about the chip later. For now, he was safe in these hands.

 

[= = = = = =>Visiting the In Law....](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/28233.html)

 


	25. Visiting the In-Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip for Xander and Spike - a ficlet from the defender!verse

**KissBingo :** type : gentle  
 **Title :** Visiting the In-Law  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander (they seem to be my OTP, what do you expect?)  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Summary :** A trip for Xander and Spike - a ficlet from the defender!verse

* * * * * * * * * * *

  


"I don't know why you can't just call him!"

"You know why - I wanna make sure the great Pouf is alright. Her Buffyness doesn't seem to be willing to admit she did anything wrong, and he'll bury himself in his fuckin great hotel and brood unless we kick him out of it". Lighting up another cigarette, Spike exhaled out of the window while Xander drove. That was one reason behind their visit to see Angel at the Hyperion - he wanted to check how he was doing after the date debacle starring the Slayer and the TA. Sounded like something out of ruddy Passions, but it wasn't anywhere near as amusing when it was happening in real life.

The other reason he wanted to see Angel was to discuss Willow's offer to disable his chip. It seemed like a no-brainer - a chance to be the real Big Bad again, no more frazzled brain simply for stepping on a human's toes. The fact that Giles, Leslie **and** Buffy were all fine with it messed with his mind a little, but his heart felt good that they trusted him that much. Of course, they trusted him with Xander, so being a good little house-vamp probably seemed easy - bagging it wasn't a hardship, especially since he had a regular source of human blood that meant he didn't have to hunt anymore. His demon was leaping about, rattling like it was in a cage - it couldn't think of a single reason why he hadn't got Willow to do it already.

But he couldn't seem to give the go ahead. He couldn't get the image of Red out of his head, ready to curse him to agony for eternity. She hadn't just wanted him dead, which he could accept - after all, they were natural enemies, and rivals for Xander's affections. He'd done worse to creatures that had tried to take Dru away from him. But she had wanted him to _suffer_ forever and ever. And now he was meant to trust that she was sorry, and wanted to make things right? Giles had checked over the spell, and claimed it seemed feasible, and well within Willow's powers. And with no side-trip into bad-mojo land either. But that was easy for Giles to say - it wasn't him who was gonna be a complete vegetable if things went wrong. Yeah, he needed to talk to Angel and find out his thoughts.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I know there's another reason you want to go see Angel". Looking over at him as he drove, Xander smiled a little sadly. "I don't blame you for doubting her, I really don't. And you know I'm happy regardless of your answer. Of course I want you back the way you should be - it's wrong what the Initiative did to you - but I can totally understand not wanting Willow anywhere near you with magic".

"Yeah, Pet?"

"Yeah. It's wrong experimenting on sentient beings (his word of the day toilet tissue from Giles coming in very handy there) and what they did to you left you vulnerable in a way that's simply wrong. And I've been on the receiving end of Willow magic gone wrong many a time". He shuddered in remembrance -there were times he wondered how their friendship had ever survived her magical interference.

"S'not that I'm worried about. I know Giles says the spell is good, but - "

"But you don't trust her". Spike smiled sadly back at Xander, aware once again that his boy knew him far too well sometimes. The car coasted to a stop outside the Hyperion, Xander turning the engine off. Undoing his seatbelt, he turned to Spike. "Come here". Spike allowed himself to be dragged over the middle of the console, thinking his boy was going to lay one on him before they went into the hotel.

Instead, Xander tilted his head up and began to lay gentle whisper-like kisses all over Spike's face. His forehead, the little furrow that appeared between his eyes when he was thinking too hard, along the blade of each cheekbone and finally his lips. There was no hurrying, each kiss taking exactly as long as it took, every inch of his face receiving it's tribute. And as each kiss made it's mark, Spike felt himself completely relax, melting into Xander so that their torsos were plastered together.

"Bleachy, I think you need to talk to your Sire and let out all the stuff that's in your head and make your decision. If you want to source a demon doctor, get him to go over everything then get someone _other_ than Willow to do the spell, that's fine with me. And if you decide you're just going to wait for the more than likely breakdown of the technology, or it's shelf-life expires, then I'm fine with that too. I love you - exactly as you are. And I'll love you chip-less too. Whenever _you're_ ready blondie. Ok?" Allowing himself the luxury of relaxing in Xander's arms for a few more moments, Spike closed his eyes and thanked whatever God or Goddess was looking out for him for the gift of Xander. Because without him, his unlife wouldn't be worth living.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to make out in front of the hotel for the rest of the night?!" The strident voice coming through the car window broke the moment, and Spike turned to look at Cordelia.

"Hello princess!! When are ya gonna admit that you're hot for my bod and run away with me?"

"When your fashion sense enters the 21st Century!" Jumping out of the car, Xander ran round the front and enveloped Cordelia in his arms.

"Cordy!!! You look amazing - still enjoying the demon upgrade?"

"Xander! I see you're not choosing your own clothes anymore!" Grinning broadly, she returned his hug. They stepped back as Spike got out of the car, slamming the door solidly behind him.

"So, how is he?"

"God, brood much! I don't know what she did to him because he's not talking - to _any_ of us - but you better fix it because I almost wish Mr Leather Pants would come pay a visit - he'd be a relief after this!". Crossing her arms, she scowled at the both of them. "Seriously, what the hell is going on?"

"If he's not told ya, it's not really my place, luv".

"Pshaw!! Like I'm going to take that shit from you. Fine, if you don't want to tell me, then you get to deal with it and you better do it quickly before he finds himself on his own because there's only so much I'm prepared to put up with, Champion or no". Turning on her heel, she strode back into the hotel.

"Sure you want to do this?" Pulling Spike into his arms, Xander laid another gentle kiss on him. "We could always just keep driving, take our show on the road and see where life takes us".

"Yeah. He might be a Pouf, but he's _our_ Pouf - let's go annoy him out of his snit, see if we can figure out a way to get the two of them together before the next apocalypse!" Laughing, they walked into the hotel. Who would have thought that _they_ would be the sane, steady relationship in their gang of friends?

 

[= = = = = = = = =>Listen to your heart....](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/29161.html)


	26. Listen to your heart before it's too late....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your dreams can give you the answer.....

**KissBingo :** location:wedding  
 **Title :** Listen to your heart before it's too late....  
 **Pairing :** Buffy/Angel  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Summary :** Sometimes your dreams can give you the answer.....

Her dress was ivory taffeta, a gorgeous off the shoulder concoction that transformed her lean Slayer muscles into petit blonde curves. Hair pulled back into a chignon, white roses placed gently in it to match her bouquet, she stood in the doorway, Giles by her side. On either side of the church, she could see all of the important people in her life. Cordelia was there, looking glamourous as always, Gunn standing protectively at her shoulder. He looked fabulous in his tux, very dapper, and she could see that Cordelia had definitely been there when he purchased it. Next to him was Wesley, looking a little more rugged than his Sunnydale High persona, and smiling broadly at the woman by his side. Fred was smiling shyly, looking around with pleasure at the flowers decorating the church, the candles lifting the gloom and giving everything a beautiful glow. There was nothing that said a night-time wedding had to be dark.

Near the front, she could see Willow in an emerald green dress that mirrored Buffy's own, the colour doing wonders for her skin and hair. She was the unofficial Maid of Honour as Buffy had decided to walk up the aisle with just Giles on her arm. Willow was holding hands with Tara, who Buffy had only met briefly before Willow's trip to England. They looked good together, Tara's more earthy beauty seeming to ground Willow's almost flighty personality. Xander was there, looking gorgeous in a tuxedo, his dark brown hair tamed (for the moment) but his bright white grin looking the same as always. Next to him, appearing amazingly civilised was Spike. Also dressed in a tuxedo but in an old fashioned cut that brought to mind stories Xander had told her of Victorian William, the foppish poet who lived within Spike but was coming more and more to the forefront since the claim. The smirk on Spike's face couldn't hide how happy he was to be standing up with his Sire, and she could see him reach to take Xander's hand and give it a quick squeeze.

The other guests kinda blurred into each other, although she was sure she recognised most of them. The happy tears in her eyes meant that she would probably have walked past her own father and not recognised him! For a moment she missed her mother so very much, could imagine Joyce's smile as she dabbed at her tears with a dainty handkerchief. The strains of the traditional Bridal March let her know it was time, and turning to smile once more at Giles she began her walk up the aisle.

As she took the measured steps, her gaze was drawn to the tall, broad figure standing in front of Spike, his back to her but instantly recognisable. He turned, and her heart stuttered as it always did when his gaze caught hers, the love shining from those deep brown eyes making her want to run, not walk the rest of the way. The snowy white of his shirt contrasted so nicely with the dark grey of his morning suit, the silver grey of his cravat neatly pinned in place with the small emerald encrusted four-leaf clover pin she had bought him as an early wedding present. And then she was there, Giles was lifting her veil over her head so carefully and giving her hand to Angel's as she looked up at him, the congregation seating themselves at the direction of the minister and the ceremony beginning.

Saying her vows in a quiet voice, she sniffed to hold back the tears that threatened. She almost lost the battle when Angel said his vows, the tears in his eyes touching her so deeply as he committed the rest of his life to hers. They both said I do at the right time, but it was obvious to everyone that they only had eyes for each other - this long awaited moment bringing them together as they stood in a world of their own. They had fought so long and so hard to get here, they deserved to savour the moment.

"You may kiss your bride".

Angel was turning to her fully, his hands coming up to cup her face as he leaned down and pressed his mouth gently to hers. Soft, precious, loving, the kiss said so much. That he would love her forever, cherish her for eternity, and more importantly never leave her - he was going to be with her as she faced life from that moment on. The applause of the congregation broke the kiss, and she blushed prettily as they turned and faced their friends, officially together at last. The walk back down the aisle was a lot less sedate, hugs handed out to everyone as they clung to each other's hand, unwilling to let go for even a moment on their special day. Somehow, everyone got outside before them and they were showered with rose petals as they left the shadow of the church, running laughing towards the waiting car. One last look behind her and she could see Spike standing in Xander's arms, obviously taking full credit for them getting to this place and time. Giles was with Leslie, smiling and laughing as he turned and said something to Willow. Throwing herself into the car through the open door, she laughed as Angel fell in behind her, the slam of the door....

...as Riley walked into the classroom waking her from her doze. Hastily wiping the little trail of drool from her chin, she shuffled upwards in her seat, trying to give the illusion that she was awake. And realised that she was in completely the wrong place. It might be a bright, sunshiney morning but she was most definitely not where she should be. Because regardless of anything, her place was with Angel. The details could be sorted out - Spike and Xander would happily look after the Hellmouth, she and Angel could split their time between LA and Sunnydale - whatever it took. Because they belonged together - the love story to end all stories, the happily ever after.

Jumping to her feet, she rushed out of the classroom, throwing a quick apology at Riley's surprised face as she left the room. Rummaging through her bag, she grabbed her cell, determined to speak to Angel immediately and let him know she was coming. Because, as Harry had said in "When Harry Met Sally" when you realise who you want to spend the rest of your life with, you want to let that person know straight away. She could tell from the screen that she had missed 5 calls, and frowning she flipped it open and hit speed-dial for the Hyperion, hoping that he was awake.

"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless - or hopeless? I can never get that right. Anyway, can we help you?" Fred's voice came through the line.

"Hello Fred! It's Buffy - can I speak to Angel please?"

"Oh my God, Buffy, we've been trying to get hold of you!" She could hear a half-whispered conversation then a crash as the phone was dropped.

"Hello?"

"Slayer!! Buffy, look it's Spike". The fact that he was calling her Buffy gave her pause, surprise that it was him throwing her off track for a moment.

"Hi Spike - oh right, you and Xander were going to visit Angel. Is he there?"

"Look, luv, are you on your own or is the Watcher with ya?"

"What? Spike, what's going on?"

"Buffy - it's about Angel".

[= = = = = = = =>Bath-time Interlude](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/29432.html)


	27. Bath-time Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little spander porn with (very little) plot in the defender!verse

**kissbingo:** location : underwater  
 **Title :** Bath-time Interlude  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Summary :** A little spander porn with (very little) plot in the defender!verse

Turning off the hot water, Spike sighed and leaned back in the bath, his back coming to rest against Xander's chest.

"S'ok luv?"

"Yeah, it's good, not too hot". Wrapping his arms around Spike, Xander pressed a kiss to the back of his head. "How's he doing?" Spike had just come from Angel's room where the older vampire was laid out in a healing coma. It had been a close call when he'd been gored by one of the demons they had been fighting last night, and they were _all_ shaken by the incident. It should never have happened - Angel was faster than that - and although it remained unsaid, the thought that Angel might well have given up following his last meeting with Buffy was at the forefront of their minds.

"Demon bint's wiv him at the mo. He's still not woken, but the wound's closing which is good. Never seen him in a healing sleep like this before. Normally he just shakes this stuff off." Spike sighed, resting his hands on top of Xander's, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"He's going to be ok you know. He's not dust so it's all fixable - right?"

"Yeah, yeah - I know you're right. And the Slayer is on the way - I think that'll bring him out of it right quick. Shoulda heard her on the phone - think this might be the push she needs to realise what she wants".

"She doesn't mean to be so - well, so blind. She's just so used to being alone I guess. It's hard being the Chosen One, you know." Swishing through the water, Xander managed to grab hold of the sponge, squeezing it out over Spike's chest.

"I know Pet. It's just been hard, seeing the Poufter so fuckin' miserable. Haven't seen him like this since before the soul was stuck on tight. An' it's different now. I kinda feel like I should be looking out for him, ya know? He's my family - the only family I have left since Dru is off God knows where."

"Want me to ask Buffy's intentions towards him when she gets here?" Butting his head back against Xander's chest, Spike huffed.

"Yeah right. I think we both know there's more than likely gonna be a wedding in the offing. Even if it's not the traditional type do. Hey, d'ya reckon the Pouf will ask us to be his witnesses?"

"Errrm, a great big _I do hope not_ coming from me - I don't want to get any more up close and personal with the Buffy and Angel sex show thank you very much. It was bad enough in the mansion hearing all that puffing and moaning".

"Yeah that was us, but what about them?" Laughing, Xander pulled Spike closer. He knew how difficult Spike was finding the whole situation - he wasn't good at waiting and there was nothing else they could do for Angel at the moment _but_ wait. Maybe it was his turn to distract Spike....

Sliding the sponge down Spike's chest, he reached a little further down, releasing the sponge to take Spike's semi-hard cock in hand. Stroking gently up and down, squeezing the top he smirked at Spike's groan. Ah yes, the work of a Vampire's Claimed was never done - it was his responsibility to make sure the Big Bad didn't turn into the Caped Brooder Part Deux and he wasn't about to fall down on the job.

"Xanderrr...."

"Yes Spike?"

"What are you doing?"

"Honey, if you have to ask then obviously I'm not doing it right!" Speeding up, he slid the loose foreskin up and down over the head, adjusting his grip on the shaft hardened in his grasp. He shifted his hips, pressing his own hardness against the smooth silk and solid knobs of Spike's spine.

"God, luv!" Spike's groan sent shivers through him, the deep timbre vibrating through his chest. He began to thrust up into Xander's fist, hands clutching at the side of the bath as he very quickly got very turned on. "Fuck, you feel good" In a swift move, Spike twisted and turned so that he was on his knees, dipping his face under the water and enveloping Xander's cock to the root in one movement.

"FUCK!" Now it was Xander's turn to clutch at the side of the bath, eyes almost rolling back in his head as Spike instigated a fast rhythm, his head bobbing up and down quickly as he sucked strongly at the hard flesh in his mouth. "God, Spike - " Xander stuttered, hand reaching for the sopping wet curls on Spike's head, gripping hard as he pressed his head downwards. Thanking God for his lover not needing to breathe, he thrust up with his hips, pushing himself between the clinging lips. Strong hands pressed down on his hips, keeping him in place as Spike hollowed his cheeks, concentrating on the swollen head until Xander thought he was going to explode. "Babe - baby, no this was supposed to be for you" he managed to pant out, pulling at Spike's head to get him out of the water.

"What if this is what I wanna do?" Lashes spiked with water, eyes darkened with lust, Spike's lips were puffy, deep pink and pouting and Xander couldn't resist, leaning forward and taking his mouth in a probing kiss. He groaned into the kiss as Spike grabbed hold of his dick, stroking and tugging at him until he was gasping for air, head lolling back as Spike pulled away. "Close luv?"

"Huh?" His brain was displaying an out of order sign, eyes squeezed shut as he desperately tried to hold on, not to come this quickly.

"Come for me, luv, I wanna taste ya" and dipping his head once more, he took Xander into his mouth beneath the water. He heard Xander cry out, then was swallowing quickly as he shot off in his mouth, hand pressing down onto Spike's head as he thrust his hips upwards, shuddering from head to toe. Rearing backwards, ignoring the waves of water splashing over the side of the tub, he manipulated Xander to his knees, draping the boneless man over the top end of the bath and knelt between his legs. Thanking whoever had made sure their bathroom was liberally stocked with astro-glide, he quickly prepared Xander and sank into his heat. He loved it when Xander was like this, all hot skin, relaxed muscles, almost boneless in his blissed out state - clearly enjoying the sensations as Spike instigated a quick rhythm, humming and moaning beneath his breath in quiet contentment. Laying himself over Xander's back, he glided in and out of his welcoming grasp, kissing up his spine to his nape, raspy tongue stroking up the side of Xander's neck until he could rumble in his ear. "Fuck - yeah, oh luv - so good, so hot - love this, love you....."

"God Spike, I love you so much..."

"Oh fuck Xander... XANDER!!" Hearing his boy groan out his love was enough to send Spike over the edge, pushing himself in as deeply as he could as he came. They lay panting together over the head of the bath, until Spike laid a gentle kiss on Xander's shoulder and pulled gently out. Turning carefully around in the tub, he pulled out the plug to let the water drain and climbed out of the side.

It was slightly awkward getting Xander out of the bath with him being so much taller and heavier, but Spike gently picked him up and carried him through into the bedroom. The man was already half asleep, heavy lidded eyes watching as Spike tucked him carefully into bed before returning to turn the lights off in the bathroom. Wordlessly, Xander threw back the sheets and held out his arms, and Spike slipped into the bed, tucking his head into his favourite place on Xander's chest where he could hear the thump-thump-thump of his heartbeat right beneath his ear.

The Slayer was due shortly, and they needed to check if Angel had improved any, but in the meantime they were sleepy and contented together. The world could wait.

 

[= = = = = = = = = = => The demon inside......](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/29665.html)


	28. The demon inside...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts during a healing sleep... defender!verse

**kissbingo :** face : eyelids  
 **Title :** The demon inside...  
 **Pairing :** highlight to see but it might spoil things a little.. Angel/Cordelia...  
 **Summary :** Thoughts during a healing sleep... defender!verse  
 **Rating :** PG

* * *

  
  
The demon liked the voice. It was calm and soothing as it spoke - it didn't matter what it was saying. As it lay healing, it could sense many things - shouting and screaming when it's vessel was first hurt. The journey back to the lair had been full of noise and then it was laid gently down, and was fed - oh, bliss, human blood!! The vessel tended to eschew human blood, thinking animal was sufficient. But the demon - oh the demon much preferred human. From the source was best, but this was good too.

The vessel was cleaned and covered so the demon felt warmth. Minions came and went, and it could hear them whispering to each other - asking if the vessel was awake yet, if there were any changes. One the demon recognised as it's Childe came often, and the demon was soothed by the presence of family. It had raged a little when it realised that Childe had taken a consort, but the consort smelled good - smelled other, so not mere food, _almost_ worthy. And the demon would be happy to partake of Sire's rights if Childe was not so _sensitive_ about such things.

The demon knew that the minions had called her - the Slayer - and that she was coming. It raged silently - the vessel's unthinking devotion to the enemy made it so angry. It's one true desire was to rend her limb from limb, but the vessel said no. Even when they were bound together - the vessel finally accepting that the demon was there to stay - it insisted on being with the Slayer. It was an abomination, but the demon could not force the vessel to stay away from her - if it tried to do so, the vessel stopped feeding on even the animal blood. Brooding the Childe called it, and the demon laughed for the Childe spoke true.

Ahhh, but this one - yes, this one it well understood and shared the vessel's feelings. Oh, it tried to push them down and hide them behind 'friendship', but this one was beautiful - to the demon **and** to the vessel. Beautiful, strong, determined and demonic. Everything that the demon and vessel could desire. And now, while the vessel was recovering, the demon could wallow in the attention without having to listen to justifications and excuses, internal protestations against the way they both felt.

Scenting the air, the demon could tell this one was hurting - wanted so much to take the demon's pain away. When this one was alone with the vessel, it laid gentle kisses on it's eyelids, stroked it's hair, whispered of true love and devotion. It liked the kisses to it's eyelids the most - arousing scent enveloping it as the body leaned over, soft lips touching the sensitive skin of it's forehead and eyelids, hair tickling as it fell onto it's face. Obviously this one did not consciously realise that when it kissed the demon's eyelids and upper face, it unthinkingly concentrated on where it's ridges would be when in it's true face. An erogenous zone, a place to give comfort, to soothe during times such as these. The demon soaked these demonstrations up as it's due, and plotted. The Slayer was going to accept the vessel's claim, and the demon could not, would not let this happen. It was time to let it's feelings be known and force the vessel to finally _see_ what was before it's eyes, what was in it's heart. For the demon had a heart too - it might be blacker than a mere humans, but it was there. And the demon wanted nothing more than to take this one for it's own, claim it, mark it, let the world know that a worthy consort had finally been chosen. This one accepted all facets - the 'pretty' vessel **and** the demon inside, something the Slayer had never done. Why would the vessel want to tie itself for eternity to one who could never appreciate or accept all that it was?

"If you can hear me at all, you big lunk, we need you to come back. Ok we don't _need_ you because we've obviously coped without you before, but it wasn't as good as it is when you're around. And who am I going to torture if you don't wake up? Wesley just smiles and ignores me. Gunn is too busy with his street gang. You're it buster, and I refuse to let you waste away for stupid reasons. And for that matter, you better wake up and deal with Spike. Do you have any idea how expensive it's going to be to fumigate this place from all the cigarette smoke? It's a damn good job I had the demon upgrade because my lungs would be _black_ after just spending a couple of days with him. And he and Xander have zero class - they're even making out in your office!!" She paused. "Huh, thought that might get a rise out of you but it looks like I'm going to have to bring out the big guns. Angel, if you don't wake up, I'm going shopping with your credit card, and I will hit every shoe sale and department store I can!"

A knock on the door interrupted her diatribe, and pulling her hand away from where her fingers were unconsciously carding through his hair she turned to see Buffy walking into the room.

"Is he - has there been any change?" Buffy asked, shrugging her coat off as she came over to the bed. Cordy shook her head, shifting her chair backwards to make room for the other girl.

"Oh my God, look!" Stunned, they both turned as the figure on the bed stirred and shifted, dazed brown eyes opening and focussing on them both. Relieved smiles spread across their faces, both instinctively moving forwards. Realising what she had done, Cordelia stepped back and allowed Buffy to move towards Angel. She shook her head, telling herself she should let the others know that he was awake but found herself standing still, silently reassuring herself that he really had woken up.

"Oh Angel, we've all been so worried. I got here as soon as I could". Wrapping her arms around him, Buffy held him tightly. God, how close had it been? All this time she had had her head up her ass and she could have lost him.

He pulled away from her hold, making a coughing noise, obviously trying to speak. Apologising, she turned to the table and reached for the glass of water, handing it to him and watching him drink. He drained the glass, then passed it back to her before pushing himself up on his hands so that he was sat which his back pressed against the headboard.

"Cordy ...." he rasped out, throat still dry.

"Yeah, Cordelia has been helping take care of you but I'm here now." Turning to look at the girl who had still not left the room, Buffy smiled at her gratefully before returning her attention to the vampire. "Angel, I'm so sorry for how things have been - I - I would really like it if - "

"No, you don't understand - I want Cordelia". Hearing her name, Cordelia stepped back towards the bed on the opposite side of Buffy.

"Errrm - she's right here. Did you need to send her for something?" He shook his head, frustrated with his inability to speak clearly. He felt so weak, so disorientated, but reacting instinctively he turned away from Buffy. Reaching out, he snagged Cordelia's hand and pulled her towards him, tugging at her so that she fell onto the bed next to him.

"No. I just want Cordelia".

[= = = = = = = = = = = = = => Always a Watcher.....](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/29946.html)

Or if you want to read a little snippet about Angel and Cordelia : [Angel & his Seer](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/63371.html)


	29. Angel and the Seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of the domestic life of a vampire and his seer

You've probably read this as part of my [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic_bakeoff**](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/) fics but I've decided it belongs in the defender!verse.

**Title:** Angel and the Seer  
 **Fandom:** Angel  
 **Author:** skargasm  
 **Words:** 100-300 allowed  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word count:** 299  
 **Summary:** A snapshot of the domestic life of a vampire and his seer  
 **Warnings:** little bit gooey!

Giggling, she shoved the sheets off, panting for breath as he finally stopped tickling her. Who knew Angel was a _fun_ lover? Escaping him at last, she headed to the bathroom for a few minutes of necessary privacy. Washing her hands, she thought about her lover.

Behind the brooding and the sighing was a sense of humour that matched hers a lot more than she'd been expecting. He was also a sensualist, and not just in a small way. His minimalist decorating was a mirage that masked a deep **deep** well of sensuality that liked nothing more than to be surrounded with soft, luscious materials: their bedroom was kept warm; the bath big enough for three although more often than not one of them was on top of the other so there was plenty of room; there was always a mound of pillows on the bed and scattered around the floor so wherever the need/want took them, they could make love in comfort. It shook her sometimes how well they did mesh. But the biggest surprise of all was how much he loved her. She had always thought that yes, he cared for her, but that his soul-mate was Buffy and this would always be so. And she understood and accepted that.

But slowly, she was coming to realise that when he loved, he loved wholeheartedly. Even when the Sunnydale crew came to visit and she was expecting him to withdraw or be more circumspect, he was just as affectionate, just as loving in front of their audience. It was a major surprise but a lovely one. Standing in the bathroom door, she looked over at the gorgeous picture he made laid out on the bed waiting for her. Yes, she could cope with more surprises like that one.


	30. Always a Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who watches over the Watcher?

**KissBingo :** body : belly  
 **Title :** Always a Watcher  
 **Pairing :** Giles/Leslie (OFC)  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Summary :** Who watches over the Watcher?

* * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  
He sighed, resting his head on the soft curve of her belly, closing his eyes for a blissful moment, savouring the peace. That was one of her main gifts - her ability to bring him peace simply by being there with him. Her fingers carded through his hair leisurely, scratching lightly at his nape, her nails mildly tickling. Her belly rose and fell with her even breaths, the little sounds inside her body soothing to him.

It had been what could only be described as a wild ride ever since he started working at the school. Finding his charge, taking her on as well as her friends. He thought of them as his children - perhaps replacing the ones he had never had the time to have. He loved them all dearly, his heart breaking as they went through so much. Apart from the nightly battles against evil, there were life's battles - surviving school on the Hellmouth with demonic Mayor's, evil headmasters, broken hearts, cracked friendships, possessions and werewolves. Not the norm by any standards but they had coped with them all, stayed strong together, united as they faced the forces of evil. A small smile split his face as he thought about the cliché - the forces of evil indeed. And there was a world of grey right there - the very things they were meant to be fighting part of their inner circle, becoming lovers, friends and colleagues.

He had been relieved and pleased when the boy was claimed. It had been no surprise that it was to a man - somehow, Xander had always seemed on the verge of coming out, his announcement no real surprise and greeted with happiness at his decision to be true to himself. It had been a surprise that it was to a vampire - of the three of them, Xander's initial hatred of vampires had been steadfast. Of course, finding out about Jesse had gone some way to explaining that, and he had made sure that he and Xander had talked a lot of things through during the summer that Buffy ran away. But yes, it was strange to think of Xander being with Spike with _relief_ , but really there was no truer match for either of them - the different aspects of their personalities meshing perfectly.

The hellish possession of Willow, her descent into dark magics had overshadowed that joy for a time. It did take him back home, brought him love that he had not been expecting, but for a while he had thought they would lose her. She was wounded, broken, and he wasn't sure she would recover. But with the help of the coven she came back - slowly, carefully knitting the pieces of her personality back together so that she was nearly back to herself. They had made her face the things that she had done, made her understand why so much of her use of magic was wrong - doing spells on someone without their consent akin to assault, the hazards she caused that could not be atoned for with cookies. And perhaps for the first time getting through to her that magic was not a fix-all, should not be treated like a computer programme with lines of code, quick patches to change a programme subverting magic into potential darkness. Her greatest triumph _could_ be disabling the chip but he could totally understand Spike's reluctance - difficult to put yourself in your enemy's hands.

But so much worse than all of that was this latest catastrophe. He had been extremely wary of Buffy and Angel's desire to claim each other - he could see so many ways in which it could go horribly wrong. Any residual hatred he had for the vampire for his part in Jenny's death was gone, Angel's sincere regret doing much to heal the pain. But he could not deny the fact that soul or no soul, Spike presented a completely different prospect to Angel. Without his soul, Angel had seemed almost purely evil, the demon holding no love for Buffy or _any_ human for that matter. If she had been claimed by Angel, there was no telling what influence that would have on her soul, the impact on how she handled her duties.

Despite all of that, the news that Angel had awoken but had inexplicably turned away from Buffy completely was stunning. He had never ever expected that - Angel had been so constant in his affections, so determined to make Buffy his own. Giles' conversation with Spike had revealed much that reassured him that what was happening was for the best, but how to get Buffy through it - keep her safe, help her deal - that was the current predicament. Thank the Lord for Spike and Xander, knowing they could be relied upon to patrol and keep the Hellmouth running smoothly meant that Buffy's withdrawal did not adversely the safety of the people in the town. But something would have to be done - there had to be some way of bringing her out of her near catatonic state.

"Rupert, I can hear your brain ticking over from here. You need to sleep, my dear. You can't help her if you're exhausted". Lifting his head, he looked into her sleepy eyes, the soft flushed cheeks, kiss-bruised mouth. Bringing his hands up to cup her rounded hips, he pressed gentle kisses to the mound of her belly, working round the indentation of her belly button as he began to suck little sections of flesh into his mouth, leaving red marks behind him in a trail. "She'll get over this Rupert - she really will".

"I'm not as sure as you, my dear. She's taken this so very hard, much harder even than the first time and then she had sent him to Hell. I agree with his decision, but I deplore the way he has done this".

"What would you have him do? First and foremost, she _is_ the Slayer and he is most correct in that she does not accept his demon and his demon most definitely rejects her. You and I both know there was no happy ending for them".

He sighed sadly, knowing the words she spoke were true but wishing that Buffy's life could be simpler, that there was some light for her amidst this darkness. Or even that there was an easy answer, that he could flip a switch and fix things for her but he knew it didn't work like that. For a moment tears pricked his eyes - he hated knowing that any of his children were hurting, and this felt so overwhelming. Burying his face in the soft, warm flesh in front of him, he breathed deeply Leslie's scent, grounding himself in the peace/love/warmth she always brought to him. Taking a deep breath, he pressed one last kiss just above her belly button, then lifted himself up the bed until they were side by side. Rolling her into his arms, he lowered his head to her hair and sighed.

"Thank you for being so understanding. I know our intention had been to reintroduce Willow to the group, then go back home. But I can't leave her now - you know that don't you?" She nodded, nestling into him as she stroked her hand down his chest soothingly.

"We have the rest of our lives together, my love. We will see her through this, see Willow back to college, and then we can make our plans. Nothing is set in stone - who knows where we will be needed in the future? I've told you before, my home is with you - the physical location matters not as long as we are together".

The words burrowed into his heart, soothing much of the hurt, relaxing him as he let the peace seep through him. His eyes drooped, arms loosening as he allowed himself to relax fully. "I love you Rupert Giles - where-ever you are, I am happy to be". He closed his eyes and slept.

 

[= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =>Farewell to Sunnyhell? ](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/30203.html)


	31. Farewell to Sunnyhell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best thing you can do for someone is to leave them alone......

**Title :** Farewell to Sunnyhell?  
 **Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** G  
 **Summary :** Sometimes the best thing you can do for someone is to leave them alone......

**A/N :** I know I said it before, but I think this really is the end of the defender!verse, at least for a while. I've done Bangel and Cangel (although only in a mild form), a little bit of Watcher/Witch bonding and the Boys got to play with Porn!Muse too! Thank you so much for letting me explore this a little bit further - concrit always appreciated as it's the only currency Plot!Bunny and Porn!Muse accept!

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"We can't stay luv".

"What do you mean? We **have** to stay - they need us now". Spike sighed. He had known this would be difficult, that Xander would want to defend and look after his girls. But what the boy didn't seem to realise was that them being here was _encouraging_ the Slayer to keep hiding. And that they were part of the reason she was hiding.

Rightly or wrongly, she saw them and how they were together, and kept thinking that should have been her and Angel. And even though she accepted what had happened was for the best, it hurt her to see them together. It hurt her that Xander had found what she had lost - that Xander, with all of his past issues regarding vampires, could accept the man and the demon, while she with the 'big love' could not.

Wrapping his arms around his consort, Spike dragged him to one of the plump leather sofas. Xander wiggled around to get comfortable, sliding down so that his head was in Spike's lap. Xander was whining under his breath, so stressed and unhappy that he was almost reverting to his animalistic state. Spike unconsciously set up a quiet purr, soothing his lover as best he could.

"Luv, the Slayer is going to stay in hiding as long as we let her. And us staying - it's not doing her any good. I spoke to Giles, and he agrees with me".

"So, you're just gonna make decisions for us both without consulting me now?" He tried to jerk upwards, but Spike wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"You know that's not what happened, Pet. Watcher and I just got together to talk about the witch's offer, and it came up. Wasn't deliberate. But it makes sense, and deep down you know it too". Running his fingers through the shaggy hair, Spike waited to hear what Xander would have to say. If his Boy pushed for it, he would stay in Sunnydale because he wanted him happy, but he got the feeling the soldier would know _exactly_ what he meant, and would understand. "There's only so much ice cream and drowning o'sorrows that someone can do before they need to get a grip and move on. Her and Cap'n Forehead 'ave been having problems for a while, and she couldn't seem to make up her mind _what_ she wanted".

"Yeah but Deadboy and Cordy - I mean, that came so far out of left field..." Spike shrugged.

"Not really. Think about it - she's been his seer for how many years now? Saw him through his grey period with Dru and Darla. Think about it like a demon, luv, cos I _know_ you understand how that works. She's shown her loyalty over and over again, accepted the pain of the visions for him, worked alongside him in good and bad, even became a demon rather than desert him. She sees him as he _really_ is and sticks by his side anyway. That kinda loyalty means everything to a demon, luv, and well you know it. Added to which she's got that whole demon upgrade thing - that's gotta call to him".

"God, when you put it like that yeah, it makes a whole lotta sense. But him and Buffy were just so - so in love...."

"'m thinking that if they were that in love with each other instead of just being in love with the idea of being in love, they would have had their ceremony _way_ before we had ours. Something was holding 'em back - for him it might well 'ave been the demon, but for her - well something inside her wouldn't accept him - that bit o'Slayer that's a demon maybe".

"Ok - erm, I kinda followed _most_ of that with the being in love with the idea of being in love... It just all seems so sudden. Did Deadboy explain it to you at all?"

"Yeah, he tried. Said it was the healing sleep - demon did some talking, laid out it's objections to the whole Slayer claiming thing. Made him realise he was hiding from himself how he felt about the demon bint. An' o'course, she was there lookin' after him the whole time he was out of it. Saw her with him once, and what she feels for him goes bone-deep. I'm sorry for the hurt the Slayer's going through, but they were never meant to be together. Maybe her and _Liam_ but not the demon - no way was it gonna accept the Slayer as a Consort". While they'd been talking, Xander had settled down, his hands stroking down Spike's leg, kneading the muscles as he snuggled closer.

"What about the chip? You said you went to speak to Giles about Willow's offer. What did you decide?"

"Well, there's a demon Doctor I know in New York - emailed him details of Red's spell and he reckons he should be able to handle doing it. He's done work on other Initiative crap, so if the spell's not suitable he may still be able to deactivate the chip another way. S'not cheap but we're not hurting for money. Sorry, luv, but no matter how apologetic she is I just can't bring myself to put my life in her hands. Though I appreciate her doing all this work on it - shows she means it when she says she's sorry". Xander nodded - he had promised Spike he would respect whatever decision he made regarding the chip and he wasn't going back on that promise now. In the back of his mind, the soldier was strategising - the logistics of things they would need, shutting this house down whilst setting up a whole new household.

"So, New York huh?"

"Yeah. Swing by, see how the Poufter is handling this whole new thing with the Cheerleader, then take a trip on the open road. A honeymoon I guess you might call it".

"We'll come back though, right?" He looked so young at that moment, so in need of reassurance that even though his world was changing it would be alright.

"Yeah Xan, we'll come back. Just let the dust settle here - let Red and the Slayer find their feet without us in their faces. Rupes has said he'll stick around a while longer, and that Leslie's a good sort - seems to be a real steadying influence on the lot of 'em". He looked down into Xander's face, stroking the hair back from his forehead gently. "Don't have to do anything you don't wanna do luv. I just think it'd be good for all of us".

"I know you're right- the soldier's telling me so, and the hyena is in agreement. Haven't had a three-way conversation like that in a while, normally I just feel things. But they both piped up - gave me their 'reasons' if you like. Yeah, Spike, I'd like to have a honeymoon with you".

He reached up as Spike leaned down, meeting each other halfway in a gentle kiss. Spike was determined to protect his Boy, from whatever might get thrown at them. And they'd done their bit for Sunnyhell for now. No knowing what might happen in the future, but it was past time for them to have some quality time together, get away from everyone else's drama for a little while. They'd be back, and who knew what tales they could tell of their adventures when they returned. But for now, time they were off.

 

Ok, maybe just a [_quick_ visit](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/33292.html) with the boys!! Vamp vs Animal Stamina - a ficlet in the defender!verse


	32. Vamp vs Animal Stamina

**Title :** Vamp vs Animal Stamina  
 **Pairing** : Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Summary** : a 120 year old Vampire vs a Primal Hyena - who would tire first?

  


* * *

He stood in front of the open fridge, enjoying the coolness of the air from the unit against his skin. Draining the last of the human blood from the mug, he placed it carefully on top of the fridge. He looked down at himself - his chest was covered in scratch marks and bites, his dick lying limp, red and swollen.

"Sssspike....." The voice came from the direction of the bedroom and he jumped, bracing himself. The hot, hard body pressed against his from behind, pushing him closer to the fridge so that he was bracketed by the contrasting sensations. The feel of Xander's hardness pressing against his arse, the cool fridge air caressing his cock as it tried valiantly to rise. He moaned as he felt kisses being placed against the nape of his neck. the strong arms wrapping around him so that the big hands could stroke up and down his chest. "Come back to bed...."

"Xander - "

"Need you Spike - come back to bed with me...." Pulling him back against the tall body, nuzzling at his neck, mouthing his claim scar. As always, the feeling of his mate lapping and sucking at his neck melted braincells, and he turned into the welcoming arms. "Yesss....."

"Xander - "

"Uh huh?" Still mouthing at his neck, hands trailing down his body to cup his arse cheeks and lift him up so that Xander could walk back to the bedroom faster.

".... how long does the hyena being in heat last?!"

* * *

  
A teensy bit more Angel/Cordy : [Wesley the Oblivious](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/42430.html) or if you'd rather, a snippet of domesticity with the boys [here](http://spikecentric.livejournal.com/107536.html)

* * *

  



End file.
